Histoires courtes
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: C'est plein de petite histoires sons rapport les unes entre les autres. !Nouvelles aventures postées! Un conte d'halloween.
1. Juste pour voir Part1

**Juste pour voir**

_« Attendre une Heure -est long- _

_Si l'Amour est en vue-_

_Attendre l'Éternité –est bref- _

_Si l'Amour est au bout-»Emily Dickinson_

**_1er Partie_**

Konnichi wa je m'appel Sakura Kinomoto, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en 1ère année à Tokyo Daidoku. Enfin j'étais à Todaï, devrais-je dire, puisqu'en ce moment je suis dans un avion qui m'emmène en Chine, où mon petit papa chéri à une un poste. Il est archéologue vous savez, et l'antiquité chinoise lui a toujours paru passionnante. Je ne m'en plains pas, je pourrais le voir plus souvent et mon frère avec. J'ai un frère, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Il a 24 ans et vit là bas depuis que j'ai 10 ans, papa m'a dit qu'il était ravi par la perspective de nous voir plus fréquemment, et moi aussi. Je l'aime bien, même si je ne le connais pas beaucoup enfin bon.

« Sakura-chan, tu as l'air toute contente de ce voyage, lui glissa son père à l'oreille.

- En faite, je suis heureuse que l'on puisse revoir Toya, ça fait maintenant 10 ans, lui répondit sa fille.

- Il ne va pas te reconnaître, ça c'est à peu près sur, encore que tu ressemble beaucoup à Nadeshiko. »

Elle lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le siège devant elle et de s'assurer que sa ceinture était bien mise.

« Nous entamons notre descente vers Hong Kong, et vous prions de bien vouloir garder vos ceintures attachées jusqu'à l'extinction des signaux lumineux, annonça la douce voix de l'hôtesse. »

Sakura ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit la secousse indiquant que l'appareil avait enfin atterrit.

« Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie, en espérant que vous avez fait un bon voyage en notre compagnie, et en espérant vous revoir plus tard, nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée. »

Son père et elle se levèrent et récupèrent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Au revoir, Miss, lui souffla un Stewart, sous le regard amusé de son père. »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, avant de sortir de l'appareil. Son père la guida dans l'aéroport pour les formalités, largement simplifiée puisqu'ils avaient la double nationalité. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et sortirent du hall réservé au voyageur pour arriver dans le hall des arrivés. Fujitaka laissa sa fille sur un ban avec les affaires pour aller à la recherche de leur parent qu'il ne voyait pas encore. Sakura resta là assise bien à l'abri du regard des gens derrière ses fines lunette de soleil. Elle se leva lorsqu'elle aperçut quelqu'un qui ressemblait à son frère. De loin Fujitaka vit sa fille se lever pour se diriger vers un jeune homme qui de lions lui fit signe, ils souriaient le père et le fils et se figèrent en voyant que Sakura allait entrer en collision avec un groupe de personne habillé de costume noir qui semblait entourer une tierce personne. Le hall était étrangement silencieux, et la plus part des personnes présentes regardaient le choc inévitable qui allait sa produire sans que personne ait put faire le moindre mouvement pour l'aider, certains se demandaient vaguement pourquoi elle ne changeait pas sa trajectoire de manière à éviter le groupe. Le temps que Fujitaka se ressaisisse et que sa fille adorée ne se rende compte que l'image de son frère était masquée, elle entra en collision avec cette personne qui semblait si importante. C'était un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, au regard chocolat de glace et aux cheveux eux-aussi chocolat en bataille, sur qui elle tomba dans un bruit mat et sonore. Elle était à cheval sur le ventre du jeune homme et ne bougeait plus, en proie à une panique glaciale, le cercle des gardes la regarda méchamment et avec étonnement. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas non plus et on pouvait lire une certaine irritation dans son regard, puisqu'il lui semblait clair que le projectile qui l'avait heurté et qui soit dit en passant était une jeune fille magnifique, ne bougerait pas ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle le détaillait derrière ses lunettes fumées, cependant il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter l'une de ces hystériques qui lui sautait dessus où qu'il aille.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini de me détailler, peut-être me laisserez vous me relever, lui dit-il d'une voix froide et cassante.

- Je… j'ai… Sakura paniquait de plus en plus.

- Miss vous voulez de l'aide, lui demanda un des gardes du corps en lui tendant une main charitable. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui tendant une main hésitante, cherchant la sienne qu'elle ne saisit pas du premier coup. Il la releva un peu brusquement libérant son maître de son poids négligeable, l'attirant contre lui, faisant tomber ses lunettes de soleil. Il les ramassa et se releva, il put ainsi voir ce avait capté l'attention de la plus part des collègues et de son maître, qui malgré son masque laissait transparaître vaguement ses sentiments. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert ensorcelant, ils ressemblaient à deux émeraudes qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son visage fin au teint pêche. Il les lui tendit se demandant vaguement pourquoi elle les cachait, ce qu'il comprit lorsqu'il entendit un homme crier son nom et qu'elle sursauta sans pour autant avoir les pupilles dilatées par l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentit.

« Sakura !! »

Les garde s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'homme essoufflé qui se précipita vers elle. Il la serra dans ses bras et gardant sa main dans la sienne il s'inclina devant le jeune homme.

« Je m'excuse, monsieur Li. »

Le jeune Li leur jeta un drôle de regard avant de partir laissant le hall pour regagner le manoir.

Toya arriva près d'eux peu après et regarda sa petite sœur en lui passant une main dans les cheveux, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

Xiao-lang Li, était le fils de Yelan Li et Dong Li, ce que Hong Kong avait très justement nommé les Rois de la Chine, ils étaient en effet la plus puissante famille de Chine et régnaient en maître sur cette partie du pays, politique, affaire, recherche scientifique… Le jeune homme finissait d'arranger sa chambre d'université, il avait apprit un peu plus tôt que par manque de place, il devrait partager sa chambre avec un autre étudiant, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mis à part Eriol, Meilin, Hotohori et Seï, tous le considérait comme un tremplin sociale ou alors avec dégoût car il pouvait paraître trop hautain. Certains jours lorsqu'il en avait vraiment assez il se mettait à souhaiter être quelqu'un de normal, avec une vie normale et des sentiments normaux. Un peu comme lorsque cette jeune femme l'avait bousculé à l'aéroport, ce qui ne lui était arrivé que peu de fois durant sa vie. 

En ce premier jour du mois de Mai, il sortit donc pour se rendre en cours de géopolitique, son cours le plus barbant mais également le plus utile, et puis le temps passait assez rapidement vu que son cousin et ses deux meilleurs amis y étaient avec lui, sa cousine suivant les cours d'arts. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la rentrée était passé et il se disait que peut-être il pourrait passer l'année, seul dans ce grand duplex, espérant chaque soir en rentrant ne trouver personne dans son salon. Il rangea ses affaires rapidement et quitta l'amphi de droit international suivit de ses amis, ils récupérèrent Mei qui sortait d'un passionnant cours d'histoire de l'art accompagné d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noix, au teint de porcelaine qui sauta au coup de son cousin, elle aussi il l'aimait bien, c'était la fiancé d'Eriol et après lui avoir fait passer plusieurs test pour s'assurer qu'elle aimait vraiment son cousin, il l'avait acceptée dans leur groupe, elle s'appelait Tomoyo Daidoji, était japonaise d'origine et fille d'un grand industrielle dans son pays.

« Tomoyo, arrêtes, tu vas le casser ! La taquina Seï. »

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue avant de s'emparer de la bouche de son fiancé.

« Vous pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs ? Leur demanda Hotohori en souriant.

- Nan, répondit la jeune fille en regardant Eriol les yeux brillant.

- On y va ? Demanda Meilin alors qu'ils bouchaient le couloir.

- Hein ! On vous suit. Répondit vaguement Eriol avant de retourner à son baisé.

- C'est ça à plus, répondit le groupe les abandonnant dans le passage.

- Tu crois qu'un jour ils se lasseront de ces effusions publiques ? Demanda Seï à Meilin.

- Chais pas mais entendant, on en profite tous, répondit la Chinoise tout sourire.

- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison, renchéri Hotohori.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute, ajouta Shaolan. »

Ils se séparèrent en chemin au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait à leur appartement. Shaolan finit seul le trajet menant à son duplex, inséra la clef dans la serrure et fut étonné de voir qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clef le matin en partant en cours. Il entra donc, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et un doux parfum féminin à n'en pas douter flottait dans l'air, il fit le tour de toutes les pièces pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un voleur qui avait visité son appart dans la journée, terminant par la seconde chambre. La porte était fermée de l'intérieur et il eut la certitude que l'odeur de pêche qui régnait venait de cette pièce. Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur comme si on se levait pour venir ouvrir la porte.

« Y-a quelqu'un, demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en tapant à la porte. »

Pour toute réponse il entendit un « J'arrive » suivit de bruit divers et de mots absolument pas royaux. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, qui cascadait jusqu'à ses chevilles et encadrait un doux visage aux traits fins surmonté de deux émeraudes. Elle faisait facilement une tête de moins que lui et pourtant elle lui semblait grande, elle l'était sans doute plus que Mei ou même sa mère qui faisait environ une tête et demi voir plus de moins que lui. Elle portait de fines lunettes de vue carrées et une robe bleu glacier, qui lui arrivait également aux chevilles avec des tongues de même couleur. Un détaille le choqua cependant elle le regardait au niveau de la poitrine et ne faisait aucun effort pour amener son regard sur son visage, le regard légèrement vide.

« Vous aimez ce que voyez, demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. »

Elle le lave la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je pense que je pourrais aimer ce qu'il y a à voir cependant je n'ai jamais rien vu, d'autre que le néant, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et cristalline.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda-t-il étonné par sa réponse à laquelle il n'avait pas saisi grand chose.

- J'essayais juste de vous mettre alaise avec le fait que je sois aveugle, continua-t-elle toujours en souriant doucement. »

Il eut un mouvement de recule, la considérant d'un œil nouveau. Il scruta attentivement son visage et ses yeux derrière les fines lunettes et vit que les jolies prunelles étaient mortes.

« Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

- Je ne le suis pas alors ne le soyez pas, je n'ai jamais aimé les gens qui me prenaient en pitié à cause de ça, ce serait dommage que l'on ne s'entende pas puisque l'on va devoir vivre au moins une année ensemble. Et puis, je vois à ma façon, ajouta-t-elle avec une ombre de malice sur le visage. On ne serait pas déjà croisé, lui demanda-t-elle après un silence, votre voix me dit quelque chose.

- Euh ! Pas que je me souvienne, répondit Shaolan un peu dérouté, je crois que si je vous avais déjà croisé, je m'en souviendrais.

- Si vous le dite, répondit-elle. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle ennuyée.

- Ça dépend ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Pour commencer votre nom, répondit calmement Sakura.

- Shaolan, répondit le Chinois, Shaolan Li.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblais, chuis désolée pour l'autre fois à l'aéroport, mais je ne vous ai vu que trop tard, lui dit Sakura en s'inclinant. Je m'appel Sakura Kinomoto.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, répondit Shaolan se souvenant de la jeune femme qui ce jour là portait un chignon et des lunettes de soleil. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, c'est tous ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

- Non, j'aimerais savoir si je peux vous tutoyer du moins dans l'appartement, et si peux vous toucher pour savoir exactement à quoi vous ressemblez ?

- J'ai eu peur pendant quelques secondes, que tu veuilles me sauter dessus comme toutes les autres, répondit Shaolan en rigolant.

- Pourquoi feraient-elles toutes ça ? Demanda Sakura. Si je te demande ça c'est pour savoir à quoi ressemble mon colocataire, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai dans l'immédiat de vous reconnaîtes.

- Je te t'autorise à donc regarder mon visage, lui répondit-il.

- Vous êtes trop bon, monseigneur, dit Sakura en faisant une courbette. »

Il la regarda approcher ses mains, qui tremblaient un peu de son visage, elles étaient longues et fines avec de très longs doigts. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle risque de lui mettre un doigt dedans. Ses mains effleuraient le visage sans jamais exercer de pression ou s'attarder plus longuement à un endroit ou à un autre. Cela ressemblait à la caresse du vent sur le visage lorsqu'il allait à la mer. C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei, Seï et Hotohori, qui venaient passer la soirée chez Shaolan.

« On dérange peut-être ? Demanda Hotohori avec un drôle de sourire »

Shaolan avait sursauté en entendant les premiers mots et Sakura baissé les bras et rangé ses mains dans son dos avec l'air coupable d'un enfant pris en faute dans une cuisine, les mains dans un pot de confiture.

« Hotohori, c'est pas sympa tu vas lui faire peur, répliqua Eriol.

- Eh oh ! Xiao ! L'appela Mei.

- Hein, ah oui! Il se reprit. Je vous présente ma colocataire, dit-il en montrant Sakura.

- Et elle était en train de te masser le visage ou d'essayer de te violer.

- Elle me regardait, répondit Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils à la remarque de Seï.

- Enchantée, dit Sakura coupant court les réponses de Shaolan qui se perdait. Je m'appel Sakura Kinomoto

- Enchantées, répondirent ensemble Tomoyo et Meilin, qui appréciaient déjà la jeune fille.

- Ils sont 5 ? Demanda Sakura à Shaolan posant sa main sur le meuble le plus proche.

- Hein! Euh oui ! Je te présente Eriol mon cousin, lui dit Shaolan en la guidant jusqu'au jeune homme.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, lui dit l'Anglais en lui tendant la main. »

La jeune fille lui sourit et chercha la main qu'elle saisit avant de la lâcher.

« Ils sont en ligne ?

- Oui, répondit Shaolan.

- Il n'y a aucun obstacle sur le chemin ?

- Non, mais…

- Je suis une grande fille, le coupa-t-elle en se retournant pour lui sourire.

- Je suis Tomoyo, lui dit une voix féminine chantante et très douce, sa fiancée.

- Japonaise ? Lui demanda Sakura qui se tenait devant elle.

- Oui, comment tu…

- J'ai une très bonne oreille à défaut d'yeux, répondit Sakura souriant toujours. Et je suis moi-même Japonaise.

- Ah !

- Meilin, la cousine de ton coloc, lui dit la seconde voix féminine alors qu'elle de déplaçait.

- Je crois que j'aurais put le deviner sans que tu me le dises, lui dit Sakura. Vous vous ressemblez.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Mei en adressant un signe à Shaolan qui lui répondit par la négative.

- Sakura ça veut dire, fleur de cerisier en japonais, non ? Lui demanda une voix masculine. »

Elle hocha la tête positivement en se déplaçant précautionneusement jusqu'à lui.

« Hotohori, un des deux amis d'enfance de Xiao, dit-il avant de lui claquer une bise sonore sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de la déséquilibrer un peu.

- C'est pas parce que je n'y vois pas réellement que je ne perçois pas clairement tes intentions, lui souffla-t-elle avant de changer d'interlocuteur.

- Seï Wong, lui dit le dernier des jeunes gens avec une voix très grave quoi que chantante.

- Merci pour mes lunettes, la dernière fois, lui dit Sakura en souriant.

- De rien, tu ne les aurais pas retrouvées sans cela.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille avant de laisser échapper quelques note cristalline de son rire.

- Je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu es mal voyante ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Mal voyante, tu peux dire aveugle comme une taupe, sans me vexer, puisque c'est beaucoup plus proche de la réalité, répondit-elle avec gaieté.

- Tu n'as jamais vu ? Demanda Meilin avec tristesse.

- Nan, et Meilin ne prends pas ce ton compatissant, il a le don de me rendre folle, ajouta Sakura en s'éloignant d'eux pour retourner vers Shaolan. Je n'ai jamais vu au sens où voyez cependant je vois d'une certaine façon. Et puis ne soyez pas triste pour moi, je ne le suis pas alors considérez-moi comme quelqu'un de normal, ni plus ni moins.

- Euh ! D'accord, répondit Mei.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Sakura. Je suis un peu fatiguée. »

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et rentra dans sa chambre. Un grand silence suivit son départ puis Shaolan se reprit et les invita à s'asseoir.

« Je vous sers quoi ?

- Un jus de fruit pour nous, répondit Tomoyo en désignant Meilin.

- Et trois bières, ajouta Seï.

- Voilà, dit Shaolan qui revenait.

- Dit donc t'aurais plus mal tomber, lui dit en souriant Hotohori.

- Oui heureusement que cette crétine à peur de mon père ? Répondit Shaolan en repensant à son cours de géopolitique.

- Je parlais de ta coloc, lui dit Hotohori sous le regard hilare de leurs amis.

- Oui, lâcha Shaolan.

- C'est une perle rare, renchérit Tomoyo.

- Comment tu le sais, ça ne fait que dis minutes que tu la connais, lui demandèrent les garçons curieux.

- C'est la fille de la cousine de maman, répondit Tomoyo et puis ça fait déjà un mois qu'elle vient en cours avec nous.

- Elle fait du dessin ? Demanda incrédule Hotohori.

- Ouais et en plus elle très douée, j'avais même pas capté qu'elle était aveugle, continua Mei.

- Comment elle peut faire ? C'est dingue, répliqua Seï.

- Attends, elle est aussi une excellente danseuse, en faite lorsque que tu la croise en en cours tu as l'impression qu'elle y voit, ajouta Tomoyo.

- En tous cas elle ne m'a l'air très dangereuse pour notre prince, dit Eriol en faisant une courbette ridicule en fixant Shaolan.

- Moi je suis pour qu'on l'adopte, dit Meilin avec entrain.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Seï.

- On peut lui proposer de se joindre à nous, dit Shaolan qui commençait à avoir envi de dormir. »

* * *

Les jours passèrent, ils adoptèrent bien vite la jeune fille qui se retrouva obligée de toucher le visage de chacun des jeunes pour s'assurer de leur physique. Quelques jours après cet examen elle leur amena un dessin qui les représentait tous ensembles à la perfection, provocant à nouveau un Taulé de question. Elle ne daigna cependant pas leur expliquer comment elle avait fait. Le mois de Juillet et ses vacances arriva et ils décidèrent dans l'ensemble de rentrer chez eux pour cette période. Tomoyo partit avec Eriol au Japon voir sa mère et son grand-père. Meilin rentra chez ses parents à la résidence Li, Hotohori rentra également chez lui en promettant de venir voir son ami durant le mois d'Août. Seï devait retourner avec Shaolan à la résidence Li pour les deux mois et il fut décidé que Sakura les accompagnerait du moins le premier mois puisque le deuxième son père rentrerait de ses fouilles avec son frère. 

Les quatre jeunes gens arrivèrent dans l'après midi chez Shaolan, après avoir subit une demi-journée de voiture en plein soleil. Sakura portait une robe que lui avait confectionnée Tomoyo pour l'occasion, elle était en soie vert tendre, à col Mao, sans manches et lui arrivait mi-cuisse, et ses éternelles lunettes de soleil qui cachait son regard mort. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval très haute et y avait attaché un ruban vert également. Pour le moment elle triturait nerveusement ses mains, dans l'attente de rencontrer la famille de son coloc. Meilin posa une main rassurante sur les siennes.

« Calme-toi Sakura, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je peux pas, c'est très stressant, tu sais.

- Ils ne vont pas te manger et puis de toute manière tu ne les croiseras pas souvent, tu sais nous même on ne les vois qu'une ou deux fois en général.

- Comme c'est bizarre, lui souffla Sakura.

- On s'y habitue, tu verras. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte et Meilin attrapa la main de Sakura pour qu'elle s'arrête et aussi pour la guider. Devant la grande porte du pavillon principal dans lequel vivait Shaolan et sa famille il y avait deux grandes silhouettes silencieuses et sévères. Yelan portait son éternelle ensemble traditionnel chinois au ton pastel et Dong était habillé un peu comme elle à la différence que ses couleurs étaient le rouge, l'or et vert. Ils ressemblaient à des statuts de l'ancien temps côte à côte, immobile, le regard fixé sur la même chose. Yelan était une femme brune au très longs cheveux noir et raide remontés en queue comme l'était ceux de Sakura, ses yeux étaient bleus marine. Dong quant à lui était plus grand que Shaolan avec des cheveux mi-long couleur chocolat attaché en catogan avec un lacet de cuir blanc, et les yeux noirs. Les deux statuts s'ébranlèrent descendant les escaliers jusqu'à leur fils et ses amis. Shaolan remarqua que son père fixait Sakura avec un doux sourire qu'il n'arborait que très rarement et sa mère paraissait moins froide qu'à son habitude.

« Père, mère, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement devant ses parents, rapidement imité par les trois autres.

- Xiao-lang, mon fils, répondit d'une voix profonde Dong, cela me ravi que tu ais daigné passer les vacances à la maison pour une fois. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il continua, Meilin, très chère enfant que faites-vous ici alors que vous devriez saluer vos parents.

- Je… j'accompagne une amie, répondit le chinoise en soutenant le regard de son oncle.

- Je vois, bonjour Seï, reprit Yelan doucement.

- Madame Li, répondit Seï en lui baisant la main.

- Mère, père laissez-moi vous présenter ma colocataire, Sakura Kinomoto.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Kinomoto-san, lui dit en souriant Yelan.

- Moi de même, répondit la jeune fille en faisant une révérence jusqu'au sol qui étonna ses amis, par sa grâce et son exactitude.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Kinomoto-san, lui dit Dong en saisissant sa main pour la relever délicatement. »

Les trois chinois eurent le même sursaut en entendant Yelan et Dong s'adresser à la jeune Japonaise.

« C'est toujours un honneur pour nous de vous rencontrer, répondit Sakura de sa voix cristalline. Père vous transmet ses amitiés et Toya m'a demandé d'embrasser vos filles de sa part.

- Il ne changera jamais, soupira Yelan, en saisissant la main de Sakura pour la guider.

- Je crains bien que non, et puis si mon souvenir est bon cela n'a jamais réellement déplu à Sheifa.

- Tu as avais remarqué, soupira Yelan, sous le regard amusé de Dong.

- Kinomoto-chan tu ne sais pas si ton frère serait prêt à l'épouser.

- Je crois qu'il l'est, répondit Sakura en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Mais il a peur de ne plus pourvoir partir comme il le fait aujourd'hui.

- Sakura ! L'appela Yelan la faisant sursauter comme les trois autres jeunes gens, si tu veux je peux t'y accompagner, lui dit Yelan.

- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule avec elle, mais si vous voulez, on pourra y retourner toutes les deux, répondit Sakura. »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied des escaliers qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait la plus part des chambres. Une jeune femme descendait ses mêmes escaliers, elle eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant tout le petit monde et se dirigea en souriant vers eux.

« Sakura, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Sheifa.

- Mieux depuis la dernière fois et toi ?

- Toujours pareille, viens, je vais te conduire jusqu'à ta chambre, dit-elle en lui tendant une main. On se voit plus tard les jeunes, dit-elle à l'adresse des trois autres.

- À plus, répondirent-ils un peu perdu. »

Shaolan se retourna pour demander des explications à ses parents qui avaient mystérieusement disparu.

« C'est moi oui on vient d'entrer dans la cinquième dimension ? Leur demanda Seï.

- Ma fois, répondit Meilin. Je dois aller voir ma famille, à demain, lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle connaisse tes parents aussi bien ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Shaolan. On lui demandera, dit-il en montant les marches. »

Pendant ce temps Sheifa guida Sakura jusqu'à sa chambre en lui demandant des nouvelles de Toya, elles arrivèrent au bout du couloir lorsque Shaolan et Seï arrivèrent à l'étage et s'engouffrèrent dans une aile qui en principe n'était jamais habitée. Sheifa poussa une lourde porte en bois qui grinça en révélant une grande chambre rose et violette depuis longtemps fermée si on en croyait l'odeur de renfermé qui y régnait.

« Personne n'y est entré depuis que tu l'as quittée, lui assura Sheifa en allant ouvrire les fenêtres.

- Il y a toujours Kero dans la maison de poupée ?

- Attends, je regarde, oui il y est toujours, répondit d'une voix amusée la jeune femme. Bon je te laisse, Wei viendra te chercher pour le dîner.

- Merci, Euh Sheifa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ?

- Chais pas trop, répondit-elle, tu veux que je prenne la température ?

- Oui.

- Oki ma puce. »

Elle sortit laissant Sakura seule dans la grande chambre bonbon, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son lit où elle s'effondra en pleur. Sur le pas de la porte les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient, se demandant quelle conduite ils devaient avoir. Finalement Seï rentra suivit de Shaolan, qui resta en retrait, il s'approcha du grand lit et s'assit sur le bord posant une main dans son dos. Elle fourra sa tête dans ses bras en pleurant lui permettant de la bercer, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait pour qui conque.

« Vous devez me détester, dit-elle lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée.

- Pas du tout mon ange, répondit Seï, en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je voulais pas vous le cacher, mais c'était trop dur de vous le dire. Je connais très bien ta famille Xiao-lang j'ai vécu presque dix ans ici, avec mon père et ma mère, mon frère aussi. »

Le jeune homme ne disait rien, se sentant trahi par la seule personne qui avait toujours semblé le comprendre et pour cause.

« Je…j'ai…

- Tu ne me dois aucunes explications, lui dit Shaolan d'un ton cinglant.

- Détestes-moi si ça peut t'aider mais ne me méprise jamais, lui Sakura des sanglots dans la voix. Je… »

Il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase qui mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il sortait. Seï resta là longtemps à la consoler, espérant que son ami pardonnerait à la jeune fille son oubli volontaire sans doute dicté par l'honneur de sa famille. Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant, Shaolan ignorait ostensiblement la jeune fille, ses sœurs ne parlaient pas contrairement à leur habitude et ses parents, eh bien c'était ses parents.

« Mère ? La voix claire de Sakura coupa le silence provoquant le réveille des convives.

- Kinomoto-chan ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais me retirer, je suis très fatiguer.

- Bien sur, lui répondit Dong à la surprise de son fils et de deux de ses filles.

- Je vous verrais demain pour le thé, dit Sakura en se levant, Bonne nuit à vous tous.

- A toi aussi mon enfant, répondit Yelan le regard chaleureux.

- Weï !

- Maître Li, répondit un vieil homme au service exclusif de Shaolan.

- Pouvez-vous raccompagner Miss jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Bien Maître. »

Ils sortirent dans un silence douloureux, les deux aînées Li avaient le même visage imperturbable et doux que leurs parents, alors que les trois cadets les fixaient fermés et pour un au moins furieux.

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous lui fassiez un meilleur accueil, mes chéries, dit Yelan à ses filles, vous vous souvenez quand même d'elle ?

- Non ! Lâcha Fanlen.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre ? Répliqua Dong visiblement en colère. Vous avez grandi ensemble, je veux bien qu'elle ait un peu changé mais c'est toujours votre petite cousine.

- Quoi la fille de Fujitaka et tata Nadeshiko ! S'exclama Feimei. Je l'avais pas reconnu quoi qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à la femme de votre cousin père.

- Je voudrais que demain vous alliez la voir, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sur qu'elle soit heureuse de revenir chez elle, expliqua calmement Yelan à ses quatre filles.

- Oui mère, répondirent-elles comme une seule femme. »

Le reste du repas se déroula rapidement tous se quittèrent pour aller dormir.

Pendant ce temps dans sa chambre Sakura s'était remise à pleurer, chose présentement récurrente. Et après avoir pleuré tout son saoul, elle se sentit mieux, ne sachant pas vraiment l'heure qu'il était, elle remit un peu d'ordre dans sa toilette et sortit. Elle erra un peu dans le long couloir puis atteignit les escaliers qu'elle descendit, elle passa le hall et sortit dans le jardin. Elle frissonna, sous la douce brise fraîche qui régnait à cette heure de la nuit, elle portait une longue robe blanche qui flottait dans la brise. De son balcon Shaolan crut apercevoir un ange tombé du ciel et avant qu'il n'ait pu le détailler, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision, il rentra et se coucha repensant à sa journée et à la découverte qu'il avait sur sa coloc. Il fut réveillé lendemain matin par les hurlements de ses sœurs et les cris des domestiques, il sortit donc de sa chambre à moitié réveillée pour voir ses parents débarquer l'inquiétude ayant remplacé le masque d'impassibilité qu'ils portaient toujours.

« Personne ne l'a vue ce matin, dit Weï.

- Et hier vous l'avez bien reconduit dans sa chambre ? Demanda Dong.

- Oui, je lui ai même préparé un bain, qui était encore plein.

- Mère, c'est de notre faute se lamenta Fuutie.

- Mais non, les filles allez dans vos chambres si c'est pour geindre comme ça.

- Mais…

- Vous ne nous aidez pas vraiment dans cet état, commenta leur père.

- De plus je ne pense pas que vous y soyez pour quelque chose, ajouta Yelan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Shaolan en les rejoignant.

- Sakura a disparu, lui répondit une de ses sœurs.

- Ah ! Je vais me changer.

- Tu es d'un cynisme, lâcha une autre des ses frangines, alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre.

- Krrssshhh !!

- Oui, demanda Dong dans un talky.

- Maître Li…on a trouvé une jeune fille dans le jardin des Moonlights.

- Elle ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Dong avec espoir.

- Rousse, plutôt grande, et une grande robe blanche.

- Sur une tombe ?

- Oui c'est cela Maître, répondit le garde.

- Essayé de la ramener sans la réveiller jusqu'à nous, c'est ma cousine.

- Bien Maître. »

Un soupir général de soulagement se fit entendre et quelques minute plus tard Tchang arriva portant la jeune fille encore endormit dans ses bras. Shaolan sortit de sa chambre juste assez tôt pour apercevoir Sakura rentrer dans sa chambre vêtue comme l'ange de la veille. Un peu plus tard en passant devant un salon il entendit ses parents.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? Disait son père.

- Il se sent trahi qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit son secret ? Répondit Yelan.

- Fujitaka, vient la récupérer dans deux jours, il était furieux qu'elle ait pu sortir comme ça sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Elle est son bien le plus précieux depuis que ma cousine nous a quittés.

- Je veux bien le comprendre mais delà à vouloir la retirer de l'établissement dans lequel ils vont… enfin je veux dire…

- Vous le saviez que ça se passerait comme ça. Sakura récupérera sa place de danseuse au sein de l'ordre familial et lui vieillira comme il a grandit seul.

- C'est…injuste…je veux dire… je lui ai sans doute fait du mal à demander à Fuji de la mettre avec Shaolan.

- Sakura est forte plus que sa mère, seulement je crois que notre fils l'a déjà brisé, sans s'en rendre compte bien sur, demain elle devra danser pour le mariage de Fuutie, on verra l'étendu des dégâts.

- Je ferais en sorte qu'elle regagne l'ordre si elle en émet le souhait. »

* * *

Sakura passa la journée à discuter avec ses cousines pendant que l'une de leur bonne lui confectionnait son costume pour la danse du lendemain, et Yelan vint la chercher pour aller sur la tombe de sa mère et dans le temple qu'il y avait au milieu de la résidence. 

Shaolan décida de les suivre accompagné de Meilin qui ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'elle avait su qu'à l'instar d'Eriol, Sakura était une parente. Elles arrivèrent à une dalle de marbre gris, que n'avait jamais remarqué Shaolan ou Meilin. Ils les observèrent, écoutant leur conversation.

« Sakura, nous sommes désolés, dit Yelan tristement.

- C'était mon devoir, répondit la jeune fille. Maman, qu'est- ce que tu aurais fais à ma place ? Interrogea-t-elle la tombe.

- Sans doute la même chose que toi, après tous Tomoyo l'a bien fait et a même réussit… tous comme je l'ai fait et qu'elle l'a fait.

- Comme je les plains, dit Sakura, c'est moi qu'ils prennent en pitié et c'est eux qui sont à plaindre. Yelan savez-vous pourquoi Clow a instauré cette règle entre nos deux maisons ?

- Sans doute pour que l'héritage des Li ne disparaisse pas.

- Des fois j'envie Meilin pour n'être qu'une Li pas une double héritière comme nous, soupira la jeune fille.

- C'est notre destin et notre devoir, répondit gravement Yelan. Nadeshiko je me demande des fois ce qu'il serait advenu de cette dynastie si Dong avait succombé à ton charme et non au mien.

- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas remuer le passé, dit doucement Sakura en se tournant vers Yelan. Maman n'aurait pas vécu plus longtemps pour autant et ton fils serait encore plus froid.

- Je ne sais pas, Sakura-chan.

- Il faut que je rentre, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on assiste au mariage de sa demi-sœur, ajouta Sakura en attrapant la main de Yelan et en repartant vers la demeure. »

Une fois qu'elles furent parties, les deux cousins sortirent de leur buisson.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de fou ! S'exclama Meilin.

- J'en sais rien, mais je crois que je devrais avoir une conversation avec mon père, puisque mère ne semble pas prête à me l'expliquer.

- Et pour Fuutie ? Demanda Mei.

- Elle est l'aîné de mes sœurs, et à vrai dire n'a jamais rien eut en commun avec mère, répondit Shaolan. En y réfléchissant bien elles ont quelques points communs, comme les cheveux…

- Le nez, le teint, termina Meilin, et surtout le caractère. C'est dingue !

- …

- On rentre ? Il faut que j'aille voir Sakura, ta sœur et Seï, dit Mei.

- Ouais. »

Ils empruntèrent le chemin qu'avaient emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt Yelan et Sakura, Meilin laissa son cousin pour allez à la recherche de Sakura qu'elle trouva dans la chambre de Fuutie en grande discutions.

« Et c'est à ce moment que Toya est arrivé, si tu avais vu la tête de mère ! C'était trop marrant !

- Je peux l'imaginer et c'est déjà très drôle, Fuutie.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda Meilin en glissant la tête par la porte.

- Bien sur Mei, répondit Fuutie en souriant.

- Merci, au faite Sakura ça fait une heure que je te cherche.

- J'étais sortie avec une amie, répondit Sakura en souriant.

- Je vois… j'ai appris que tu danseras pour le mariage de Fuutie et Liam.

- Oui, les danses traditionnelles, celle des manches et celle…

- …du vent, termina Fuutie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Meilin ?

- Je veux tout savoir de ma nouvelle parente, dit-elle en se tournant vers Sakura.

- Ah…

- Meilin, tu es prête pour demain ? Lui demanda Fuutie.

- Oui, oui !

- Il faut que j'aille chercher ma robe chez Nanou, dit Sakura, Je vous laisse. »

Elle sortit et Meilin ne la revit pas de la journée, elle rencontre Seï qui lui proposa de l'accompagner jusque chez Nanou, puis de faire une promenade.

« Comment tu connaissais les parents de Shaolan ?

- Je suis la petite cousine de ses parents, en faite j'ai grandi ici.

- Mais on ne t'a jamais vue !

- Je n'avais jamais le droit de sortir seule, et encore moins celui de rencontrer Shaolan… et je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu connais la légende de Clow et de la danseuse céleste.

- Non ! Jamais entendu parlé.

- Il y a fort longtemps, un grand sorcier du nom de Clow Read, s'est perdu dans une forêt que certains disaient enchantée. Il y resta longtemps et erra sans jamais réussir à en sortir, un jour où il cherchait la sortie du bois, il déboucha dans une clairière de bambou, où coulait un ruisseau. Devant un petit lac il aperçut une jeune femme qui dansait. Il s'approcha d'elle et cette dernière continua à danser jusqu'au moment où elle perçut un bruit étranger. Elle resta croyant avoir affaire à une de ses sœurs ou à un animal. Il continua à s'approcha, et un fois devant elle prit la parole, elle sursauta et chercha à s'enfuir. Elle était aveugle, belle, magicienne et appartenait à un ordre très rare celui des voyantes célestes. Il eut un fils avec elle, et repartie après lui avoir fait promettre de toujours destiner une fille de son clan à un homme du sien, ainsi est née la grande famille des Li, termina Sakura.

- C'est une très belle histoire, quoiqu'elle soit très triste.

- Je trouve aussi, je l'aime beaucoup, Maman et Yelan me la lisaient beaucoup quand j'étais petite.

- En quoi elle te concerne ?

- Je suis la dernière descendante avec Fuutie et Tomoyo de la danseuse. Tout comme l'était ma mère, Yelan et la mère de Meilin.

- Je comprends un peu mieux je crois.

- Tu es vraiment gentil Seï, tu es le seul qui agisse normalement avec moi depuis notre arrivé.

- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir.

- Yelan et papa veulent que je retourne là où tout t'a commencé. Dans la forêt enchantée, avec les dernières représentantes consacrées de notre ordre.

- Pourquoi le dernier Li c'est Shaolan et…

- Le dernier représentant c'est Fuutie, dit doucement Sakura, elle a réussi là où je n'ai pas commencé.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Oui j'étais la prêtresse de Shaolan du moins jusqu'à ce matin, je n'ai accepté la mission que par défit et puis papa était contre.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

- Sakura, appela une voix masculine.

- Je suis ici Dong-San, répondit Sakura.

- Mon enfant…il aperçut Seï, monsieur Wong, mon fils vous cherche.

- J'y vais, merci maître Li.

- Yelan m'a dit que tu partais après demain pour la forêt enchantée.

- Oui, elle pense que c'est la plus sage pour moi. Et puis c'est l'environnement auquel je suis habituée depuis toujours.

- Tu nous manqueras.

- Je reviendrais comme mes sœurs pour toutes les célébrations.

- Reste ici.

- Non, c'est impossible, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mission et quitté le sanctuaire, dit Sakura. C'est ma maison et mon univers là bas, elles envieront Yumi pour me remplacer, elle est faite pour ça, elle a été formée par Yelan pour assurer la dynastie. C'est le seul choix qu'il nous reste pour la perpétuer, le seul qu'il nous reste pour que ne renaissent pas les pouvoirs du fondateur.

- Et si on lui avouait tout, dit avec espoir Dong en prenant la main de la jeune japonaise.

- Ça ne changerait rien, j'étais le choix qu'avait fait vos cœurs, et je vous en remercie, mais Yumi est son destin et le mien est d'assurer la continuité au sein de notre confrérie.

- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?

- Rien et puis maître Clow n'aurait jamais voulu qu'ils renaissent… tout du moins si tôt, le pouvoir céleste doit dormir encore un peu et le vôtre ne doit jamais se réveiller n'est-ce pas ce pourquoi nous en somme là ?

- Si, mais tout de même, c'est vraiment dure… Je veux dire je connais Yumi et jamais elle ne sera aussi parfaite que toi.

- Je suis immunisée contre la douceur des langues de miel, Dong-san, c'est inutile j'aime la solitude, les grands espaces, Le silence, et la danse.

- J'aurais essayé, dit-il. En tous cas tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

- Merci. »

Pendant ce temps Seï rejoint Shaolan, qui était sur le point de sortir en ville, l'effervescence ambiante le stressant au plus au point.

« Ben quand même, j'ai crut que tu n'arriverais jamais, souffla Shaolan.

- J'étais avec Sakura dans le vergé, c'est ton père qui m'a dit que tu me cherchais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le vergé ? Demanda curieux Shaolan.

- On a parlé de… Il chercha deux secondes, je m'en souviens plus, tous ce que je sais c'est que c'était super important, et que sa te concernait.

- C'est pas très grave, tu viens ?

- Ouais, au faite tu lui fais la tête ? Demanda insidieusement Seï.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Répond à la question Xiao ?

- Oui !

- C'est une fille extra, si elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle te connaissait c'est qu'elle ne devait peut-être pas le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ben beaucoup de chose, mais j'ai pas l'impression que tu t'en rendes compte. Au faite on va où ?

- Chez Hotohori pour prendre quelque chose et après en ville.

- Ah ! »

* * *

Le lendemain il régnait dans le pavillon principal une telle agitation que les garçons s'exilèrent chez Meilin qui était en train de se changeait pour la cérémonie.

« Mei on peut entrer ?

- Oui, oui chuis habillée, répondit la voix lointaine de Meilin. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille, en effet Meilin avait dû essayer toute ses robes et où que l'on pose les yeux il y avait des vêtement jeté là.

« Tu as eu du mal à te décider ? Demanda Seï.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ta chambre, répondit Shaolan et soupirant.

- Vous êtes perspicace, Shaolan y a pas un bas qui traîne sur le bureau ?

- Si

- Tu peux me l'apporter, lui demanda sa cousine.

- Je peux, mais je ne veux pas, répondit le concerné.

- S'il te plait, mon petit loup, le supplia-t-elle.

- Tien pas belle. »

Elle lui tira la langue et retourna dans sa salle de bain, Shaolan se retourna vers son ami qui haussa les épaules.

Un peu plus tard dans le grand jardin familial sous le kiosque installé à cet effet, les invités arrivaient tous mieux vêtu les un que les autres. Meilin portait une longue robe chinoise en soie bleu ciel, fendu des deux côtés jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avec des escarpins noirs, stylés et élégants. Shaolan, Dong, Seï et Eriol portait un ensemble chinois traditionnel, avec col mao, veste longue et pantalon, le tous en soie de couleur sombre. Tomoyo portait un kimono rose pâle avec un nœud jaune bouton d'or. Yelan portait la même tenue que d'habitude, les couleurs était un peu plus forte, rouge et or. Fuutie portait une robe semblable à cette de sa mère de couleur orange, rouge et or. Dong officia et juste après la cérémonie une dizaine de femmes plus où moins jeune arrivèrent pour danser sur une musique traditionnelle la danse des manches. Quatre portaient une robe verte et argent, quatre autres une robe orange et or et les deux dernières portaient une robe blanche et or avec un manteau bleu d'outre mer, rose et or au motifs complexes. ( Un peu comme Zhang Ziyi dans Le secret des poignards volants pour ceux qui connaissent.) Les manches étaient rosa pour les deux jeunes femmes, bleu d'outre mer pour celles qui portaient du vert et rouge pour celles aux robes orange. Leurs visages étaient tous maquillés de la même façon les yeux soulignés par un trait d'eye liner noir et ombre à paupière or, les lèvres rouge sang et une fleur de lotus miniature rouge entre les deux yeux, une coiffe en or avec un lapis-lazuli en son centre et une multitude de grelot doré pendu sur les grandes arcades. Elles enchaînèrent une série de figure toutes plus compliquée les une que les autres et enfin se séparèrent laissant seules les deux jeunes femmes qui entamèrent une danse endiablée et envoûtante avant de s'effondrer sur le sol comme leur compagne. Dong se leva alors de son siège accompagné de sa femme et des jeunes mariés relevant les deux jeunes femmes délicatement. Ils les embrassèrent, leur dire chacun un mot auquel elles répondirent avant de faire une révérence jusqu'au sol et de disparaître accompagné des autres danseuses.

« Bien il temps je crois de manger, dit Dong à l'assistance. »

Ils se levèrent pour se rendre à l'endroit prévu, ils remarquèrent que les tables étaient disposées de manière à ce qu'il y ait un cercle au milieu.

« C'est bizarre que Sakura ne soit pas là, dit Meilin en s'asseyant.

- Tu ne l'as pas vue, c'est pas pour autant qu 'elle n'est pas présente, lui répondit Tomoyo en allant s'asseoir à côté d'Eriol qui lui sourit.

- Vous l'avez vue, vous ? Demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

- Nan, répondit en grognant Shaolan.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue dans les invités, mais j'ai sentit sa présence, répondit Seï. »

Le repas allait commencer lorsque les danseuses arrivèrent, elles avaient enlevé leurs manteaux et ne portait plus que les robe en mousseline blanche, verte et orange. Elles furent placées tous les vingt invités, une blanche entre Dong et Fuutie, la seconde s'assit juste à côté de Shaolan et de Meilin. Elles étaient à peu près de leur âge, avait les yeux verts électriques et les cheveux noirs, de petites lèvres, de petites mains très fines et un nez un peu trop grand. Shaolan la détailla pendant un moment avant de la voir, lui sourire franchement amusée par son examen minutieux sous le regard amusé de Meilin et Seï qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène, même si ce dernier avait détaillé la jeune fille qui se trouvai à côté de Dong et avait fini par reconnaître le regard fixe de Sakura. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et vit qu'elle discutait avec Fuutie qui rayonnait. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et après le dessert les musiciens du mariage revinrent, les danseuses en blanc dont il savait maintenant les noms, Sakura et Yumi se levèrent pour se rejoindre au milieu du cercle. Les musiciens entamèrent une douce mélodie qui se confondait avec le vent, et les deux danseuses commencèrent à danser une danse très lente au début qui accéléra progressivement, leurs mouvements étaient d'une fluidités que l'on aurait pu les croire désarticulée, Yumi laissa au bout d'un moment Sakura seule, qui continua la danse ensorcelant littéralement toutes les personnes présentes, elle termina cédant la place à sa compagne qui dansa comme elle ayant le même effet sur l'assistance puis elle terminèrent ensemble avec une figure presque irréelle. Les invités applaudirent à tous rompre et Yelan suivit d'une des femmes vêtues de vert se levèrent pour se rendre au centre du cercle où se trouvaient toujours les deux danseuses.

« Vous avez eu le plaisir de voir danser les filles de l'ordre Céleste, dit d'une voix clair Yelan. Elles ont dansé l'esprit du mariage et de la légende comme prescrit depuis toujours dans l'ordre de notre famille.

- Elles sont les filles sacrées de notre ancêtre. »

Disant cela Yelan avait saisi les épaules de Yumi et la femme celle de Sakura.

« L'une d'elle a émit le souhait de vivre chez nous à jamais et l'autre celui de remplir sa destiné, nous permettons cela, dirent-elles ensemble.

- Mon enfant maintiens-tu ta demande ? Demanda Yelan à Yumi.

- Oui, ma mère, répondit d'une voix claire, Yumi en souriant.

- Ma fille maintiens-tu aussi ta demande et ainsi devenir la prochaine supérieure de notre ordre ? Demanda la femme.

- Oui, je le maintiens et m'engage à le respecter pour le bien de notre famille et celui de la nouvelle famille de ma sœur, répondit Sakura d'une voix douce et chantante comme l'eau.

- Vous êtes de par vos choix l'avenir de nos ordres et celui de la famille de votre sœur qui aujourd'hui se mari pour elle aussi perpétuer la tradition ancestrale de Clow et Aï. »

Les deux jeunes filles furent ensuite emmenées par les danseuses, Yelan reprit sa place autour de la table et la fête reprit son cours normal.

« T'as compris quelque chose, demanda Meilin à Seï.

- Pas vraiment, répondit ce dernier qui venait de voir Sakura apparaître dans un kimono vert d'eau avec un nœud violet, dans son dos on pouvait voir un Tigre orange couché près d'un point d'eau. Un peigne en ivoire tenait ses cheveux attachés en un chignon complexe. Derrière elle venait une jeune fille qui devait être Yumi qui elle portait une robe comme celle de Meilin rose saumon avec un grand dragon Doré sur le côté droit, ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et lui arrivaient au creux des reins.

- Sakura, s'écria Meilin en se précipitant sur elle. Où étais-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas put venir, j'étais malade, ça va un peu mieux.

- Tu as loupé les danseuses le l'ordre céleste.

- …De quoi ?

- L'ordre céleste, répondit Meilin qui entreprit de lui décrire le spectacle.

- Vous allez bien Yumi, lui demanda Seï.

- Comment ?

- Chuis physionomiste, répondit-il.

- Alors tu n'as pas cru un mot de Sakura ?

- Non, mais elle, je pourrais le reconnaître dans n'importe qu'elle déguisement.

- C'est un avantage certain…

- Qu'est-ce qui est un avantage certain ? Leur demanda une voix masculine.

- Être physionomiste, répondit Seï.

- C'est vrai, et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il à Yumi.

- Shaolan c'est Yumi, lui répondit en souriant Seï.

- Ça vous change ! Mais vous va très bien.

- Je l'espère bien, répondit en souriant Yumi.

- Je vous laisse, pour allez sauver Sakura des griffes de Mei, Dit Seï en s'éloignant. »

Sakura avait cessé d'écouter le babillage incessant de Meilin et se concentrait pour entendre la conversation entre Yumi et Shaolan. Elle était contente pour sa sœur, sa mission serait un succès et la dynastie Li se perpétuerait, cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste de cela. Non pas que cette famille lui déplaise mais comment pouvait-il être si différent avec cette jeune femme qui était sa sœur et l'avoir, elle, presque haïe d'être ce qu'elle était.

« On rêvasse, lui souffla une voix à l'oreille.

- Oui, j'avoue que le récit de Meilin est un peu soporifique.

- Surtout si ont assisté à la célébration, lui glissa Seï.

- Surtout dans cette situation, où est-elle ?

- Je lui aie dit que Tomoyo la cherchait, ça devrait suffire à s'éclipser.

- Ça devrait suffire, et on va où ?

- Surprise, je veux te faire voir quelque chose, dit-il un soupçon de mystère dans la voix.

- Ta main, lui demanda gentiment Sakura.

- Voilà princesse. »

Il saisit sa main dans la sienne et ils s'éclipsèrent sous le regard amusé des parents de Shaolan et un peu déconcerté de celui ci, qui n'avait jamais remarqué que Seï avait un faible pour elle. Il la guida jusqu'à une petite clairière où coulait un ruisseau et où poussaient en abondance les églantiers, embaumant l'air d'une délicate senteur. Il l'aida à s'asseoir dans l'herbe, et enleva sa veste.

« On est où ? Demanda Sakura.

- Dans la clairière aux églantines, répondit Seï en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je connais, alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je voie.

- Moi ! Répondit-il.

- Si tu veux, répondit Sakura, mais je dois te prévenir avant que j'ai accepté de suivre une éthique de vie très stricte.

- J'ai entendu, répondit-il tristement.

- Tu es où ?

- À côté de toi sur ta droite. »

Elle tendit la main pour toucher le visage qu'elle avait déjà survolé une fois. Elle glissa à genoux et effleura délicatement son visage du bout des doigts, il frémit lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur joue. La regarda son visage était impassible comme d'habitude, elle descendit un peu et arriva à ses épaules, et termina à sa ceinture. Elle retira ses mains qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

« Tu es beau, dit-elle. Un peu maigre mais beau.

- Pas autant que toi, j'en ai bien peur.

- Ce n'est pas comparable, tu sais il y quelque chose que je te demanderais un jour si tu le veux toujours.

- Quoi ?

- On verra le moment venu, en attendant, je pense que l'on devrait retourner là bas. Où Yelan va déclencher une battue !

- J'arrive. »

* * *

Le lendemain Fujitaka arriva chez les Li les traits tirés, son fils le suivait en souriant. À peine arrivée une furie brune se jeta sur lui, Sheifa, lui racontant comme il lui avait manqué. Dong s'isola avec son cousin et lorsqu'il ressortirent du bureau Fujitaka avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Sakura fut très heureuse de revoir son qui la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avant de la laisser se faire étouffer par Toya qui était content de la revoir. Shaolan qui passait pas là, reconnu Fujitaka pour l'homme qui avec son père lui apprenait à se comporter en société ou comment ne jamais laissé transparaître ses sentiments. Il semblait fatigué en inquiet et serait Sakura dans ses bras comme si elle allait bientôt disparaître. Elle semblait heureuse et l'espace d'un instant il crut voir le sourire de la danseuse qui était avec Yumi lors du mariage, celle qui avait déclaré vouloir vivre à l'intérieur de la confrérie. Il reconnut aussi Toya, avec qui il avait joué plus jeune, il était en train d'embrasser Sheifa. Cette scène lui semblait familière, si familière, dix ans plus tôt il en avait vue une semblable. Sakura se libéra enfin de l'étreinte de son frère pour leur sourire et tendre la main à Seï qui était derrière elle.

« … Il veut venir avec moi chez Aï, dit Sakura.

- Tu en es sur Seï ? Lui demanda gravement Dong.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Tu ne pourras en partir que lorsque que tu auras disparu des mémoires.

- Je sais, mais je veux la suivre.

- Et ton ami ?

- Il comprendra, enfin je crois.

- Je n'en suis pas sur ! Résonna la voix de Shaolan dans le hall.

- Shaolan, tu te souviens de Fujitaka ?

- Bien sur comment oublier mon second père.

- Xiao-lang, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois.

- Toujours aussi bien, mon oncle.

- Tu connais déjà mon ange Sakura.

- J'en ai eut l'occasion, répondit Shaolan en souriant froidement.

- Si je ne t'avais pas formé, je dirais que tu la déteste, le taquina Fujitaka.

- Pourquoi veux-tu partir Seï ?

- Parce que je serais plus utile là bas qu'avec toi, Xiao.

- C'est la valeur que tu donnes à notr…

- … Je crois qu'il veut juste dire que le temps est venu pour lui de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, le coupa Sakura.

- Et si…

- … Suis-moi, Xiao-lang, lui dit Sakura d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. »

Il la suivit sans rien dire et ils rentrèrent dans un petit boudoir.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas en placer une.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de ton méprit mais de ta bénédiction.

- Pourquoi, pour partir avec toi ?

- Pour vivre comme moi, au sein de l'ordre Céleste.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses âneries ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est pas grave, soupira Sakura, j'espère seulement que tu la rejetteras pas lorsque tu sauras.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Demande à ta mère de te raconté le conte de ton enfance et tu comprendras. Je me demande si tu en as jamais retenu une seule partie. Enfin ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- Arrête de parler par énigme.

- Lorsque tu auras trouvé ton âme sœur, tu viendras me voir dans le bois enchanté.

- La danseuse, c'était toi ! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Viens, tu as un ami à soutenir. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il la suivit donc un peu frustré. Son père souriait d'une manière très énervante et Fujitaka foudroya Sakura qui retourna au côté de Seï.

« Excuses-moi Seï, dit Shaolan, je te souhaite bonne chance.

- Je reviendrais, Lui promis Seï.

- Bon les enfants il est temps d'y aller

- Saki, fait bien attention à toi, lui dit son père.

- Oui papa, répondit cette dernière en souriant.

- Tu as remercié ta cousine pour son accueil ?

- Oui et je remercie aussi mon cousin pour son hospitalité, dit Sakura en s'inclinant devant Dong. On se reverra pour le mariage de Sheifa avec Toya, lança la jeune fille, l'air de rien.

- Saki ! S'indigna Toya, alors de Sheifa rougissait. »

Son père et son frère la prirent encore une fois dans leur bras et elle sortit de la grande maison suivit de Seï, suivant Dong.

Son départ et celui de Seï laissèrent la grande et froide demeure, triste, on n'entendait plus le rire de la jeune fille, ni les blagues de Seï et Shaolan commençait à regretter leur présence. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec se cousine et le reste du temps se plongeait dans ses études. Il faisait aussi de longue promenade dans la propriété tout en ressassant ce que lui avait suggéré Sakura avant de partir, il avait longtemps cherché le livre que lui lisait sa mère et avait échouait dans sa quête. Il voyait aussi très souvent Yumi qui vivait chez Meilin avec qui elle avait un lointain lien de parenté, il l'appréciait beaucoup, c'était une jeune femme pleine de vie et d'entrain qui lui rappelait un peu Sakura au début de leur rencontre. Son père lui donnait fréquemment des nouvelles de son ami, mais jamais il n'abordait le sujet de sa cousine, Fujitaka avait disparue du manoir du jour au lendemain, quelques jours après le départ de sa fille et Toya ne quittait plus la maison où il passait la plus de temps possible avec Sheifa.

Les cours devait reprendre dans peu de temps et le jeune homme se décida à rendre visite à sa mère.

« Mère ?

- Je suis ici, mon fils, lui répondit la voix de sa mère dans le petit salon bleu.

- Mère, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai cherché pendant toutes les vacances le livre de conte que vous me lisiez lorsque j'étais enfant et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

- C'est normal, Sakura l'a emmené avec elle pour en écrire les dernières pages et le rénover. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te manquerait.

- C'est juste que, il y a une histoire que vous me lisiez lorsque j'étais enfant celle que je préférais, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien.

- Tu veux que je te la re raconte ? Lui demanda Yelan.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien.

- Assieds-toi. »

Il obéit à sa mère qui commença le conte, au fur et à mesure que la grande histoire du mythe de la fondation de sa famille se déroulait devant lui. L'histoire de celle que l'on nommait Aï et de son illustre ancêtre Clow Read, le grand sorcier. Et celle de tous ceux qui avaient comme eux perpétué la tradition jusqu'à ses parents. Lorsque Yelan eut terminé son récit elle laissa quelques minutes à son fils pour assimiler la légende et reprit.

« Tu as l'air dubitatif.

- C'est juste que j'ai comme une impression de déjà vue dans cette situation, je veux dire il a été séduit par sa danse et elle par son aura, je sais pas comment dire…

- Le mieux est peut-être que tu laisse cette légende dormir au fond de toi et un jour tu en comprendras le sens, alors ce jour là tu pourras trouver celle qui te conviendra le mieux.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. »

Sa mère lui sourit et sortie rejoindre sa fille pour discuter des fiançailles qui devait être prononcé le soir-même. Shaolan resta là jusqu'à ce que Yumi entre dans la pièce, elle portait une longue jupe blanche avec un top blanc rayé de rose, une ceinture de perle et des bijoux rose très simple, ses cheveux étaient nattés avec deux rubans rose au bout.

« Je cherche ta mère, lui dit doucement la jeune fille en souriant.

- Elle vient de sortir, répondit-il un peu dans les vapes.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, lui demanda la jeune fille.

- Hein ! Oui, oui, c'est juste que… il fit un pause et reprit, Tu fais bien partis de l'ordre céleste ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Yumi un peu sur la défensive.

- Tu sais donc tous sur ma famille, et sur les rites de l'ordre.

- Oui.

- J'ai juste besoin de savoir tu en fais partie, donc par définition tu fais partie de cette légende et tu contribues à la perpétuer pour que jamais ne meure le mythe. Ce qui veut dire que tu… »

Elle lui mit un doigt devant la douche, lui interdisant de continuer son raisonnement.

« Tu te pose trop d questions, lui dit-elle. C'est juste une légende, rien de plus. Tu viens, on a rendez-vous avec Hotohori en ville avec Mei.

- J'arrive. »

Ils sortirent alors que Yelan sortait de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était cachée.

* * *

« Sakura ?

- Chuis là Seï, répondit la jeune femme.

- Il y a deux femmes qui veulent te parler.

- J'arrive. »

La jeune femme sortie de la petite maison, à l'extérieur il y avait un petit lac qui brillait sous le soleil, et une multitude de bambou autour de petite maison semblable à la sienne. Elle portait comme à son habitude depuis son retour dans le sanctuaire, une longue jupe de mousseline vert tendre avec un bandeau de du même tissu autour de la poitrine, un long manteau vert un peu plus foncé était posé sur ses fine épaule. Les deux femmes qui l'attendaient dehors, portaient le même vêtement à la différence près que leurs manteaux étaient fermés donnant l'illusion d'une certaine pudeur. Elles avaient toutes les trois les cheveux lâchés, ils cascadaient dans leur dos librement ondulant dans le vent lorsqu'il y en avait. La plus grande des trois était aussi celle qui semblait la plus âgée, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, la seconde avait de longs cheveux ondulés noir et prune qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos. Elles saluèrent Sakura, sui leur répondit avant de faire signe à Seï de partir.

« Sakura-chan, j'ai apprit pour ta décision, lui dit Tomoyo.

- Bonjour Tomoyo, comment s'est passé cette année ?

- Bien, nous avons fait…

- Tomoyo si tu vaux bien on parlera de ça plus tard, la coupa Yelan.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non, seulement j'ai bien peur que Yumi ne réussisse pas non plus la mission que nous lui avons confiée et Tomoyo doit te faire un rapport sur l'avancé de la sienne.

- Yumi doit réussir, elle est la seule qui reste

- Avec toi, lui dit Yelan.

- On en a déjà discuté, je n'ai pas été formée pour cela, et j'ai déjà lamentablement échoué, Yumi doit réussir qui à ce que l'on force un peu les choses, dit Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Tomoyo un peu décontenancée.

- Ses fiançailles sont officielles au sein de notre ordre, alors officialisez-les en dehors.

- Mais s'il ne l'aime pas, s'insurgea Tomoyo.

- Ça c'est déjà fait, nous devons tout faire pour ne pas que renaisse la puissance de Clow, dit Sakura calmement. Yelan ton fils devra se plier au protocole comme l'a fait son père avant lui et son grand-père… cette coutume ne doit pas disparaître parce qu'il a décidé de rejeter toutes les danseuses sacrées sans raison.

- Mais, je ne suis pas d'accord, Aï devrait essayer, suggéra Tomoyo.

- Aï, ne sortira jamais du sanctuaire, je refuse de faire subir ça à ma jumelle, de plus elle est le réceptacle de notre ancêtre et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache Sakura ? Lui demanda doucement Yelan.

- Aï, n'est faite pour vivre comme vous voir même comme moi, elle a toujours vécu ici avec les sœurs et la nature, la changer d'environnement pourrait lui être fatal dans les conditions actuelles.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'enquit Tomoyo.

- Aï vient de perdre la vue, elle ne sortira plus jamais d'ici ni pour danser, ni pour célébrer le rîtes. Elle a demandé à être conduite au temple de l'ancêtre et a y demeuré sous peine de mourir si elle en sort comme prévu par la loi céleste.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire, d'insurgea Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, la rappela à l'ordre Yelan. Sakura n'a fait que ce que voulait Aï, et elle a raison sur un point Aï deviendrait folle dans le monde telle que nous le connaissons.

- Mais elle a choisi la mort !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Tomoyo, nous sommes maudites pourquoi crois-tu que maman soit morte si jeune et l'ai souhaitée, Aï avait une joie dans ce monde c'était voir les couleurs et les danses, cependant elle a perdu la vue, ce qui veut dire que jamais plus elle n'aurait pu voir et moi. Et bien je suis aveugle, et je mourrais bientôt aussi, de cette folie si propre à la ligné la plus pure. Notre sang est taré, il ne peut plus rien en naître de bon. A chaque génération il naissait une réincarnation de l'ancêtre ce coup si, il en a eut trois et les deux héritières de son sang sont liées à son destin la dualité de sa personnalité s'exprime en chacune de nous et si Aï représente ce qu'elle aurait voulu être, sans pour autant réussir à la protéger, alors qu'en est-il pour moi qui suis ce qu'elle était réellement et Yumi ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas être. »

Sakura s'effondra en pleur, c'est Yelan qui s'approcha pour l'aider, Tomoyo étant encore paralysée par le discours de sa cousine.

« Sakura, je sais que c'est dur mais, vous ne pouvez plus reculer, es-tu sur que Aï soit réellement enceinte ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Certaine, Seï s'il le désire pourra rentrer dans le monde normal ou demeurer comme aspirant, avec des périodes de service et d'autre de repos loin de la confrérie, lui confia Sakura.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseilla Yelan. Tu verras Tomoyo demain, nous restons là pour la nuit et si Seï désire revenir nous partirons avec lui après votre entrevu.

- Bien, ma chère cousine. »

Sakura se leva et sortit du champ de vision des deux femmes, Tomoyo semblait complètement perdue, Yelan lui lança un regard compatissant avant de l'entraîner vers le lieu où elles passeraient le nuit. Le lendemain Sakura écouta attentivement le rapport de Tomoyo puis elle convoqua Seï, qui comme prévu demanda à rentrer, fidèle à sa promesse envers la jeune femme. Vers midi tous les quatre se retrouvèrent devant la porte principale fermant la confrérie. Seï avait passé une dernière heure avec Aï, à la demande de cette dernière.

« Seï ! L'appela Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qui… dit-il en se retournant sans achever sa phrase, un projectile humain lové dans les bras.

- Chuis désolée, lui souffla la jeune fille, si les conditions avait été différentes, je crois…

- Shuuttt !!!!!!!!! C'est la prophétie et rien d'autre qui nous sépare. Et puis tu es là.

- Veille bien sur Yelan et reviens à chaque fois que l'envie t'en prendra.

- Promis.

- Il est temps d'y aller, les coupa Yelan.

- Faîtes bien attention à vous ma cousine, lui dit Sakura en séparant du jeune homme. Tomoyo je dirais à Aï tous ce que tu m'as dit. Allez maintenant le temps nous est compté.

- À la prochaine réunion familiale, lui dit Tomoyo en s'inclinant légèrement devant sa cousine.

- Le temps n'est rien ; puisque nous sommes éternelles ma sœur, répondit Sakura. N'oublis pas que seule celles qui ont vu, verront et que celles qui se seront aveugle, disparaîtront, ainsi va notre monde et celui des hommes. »

* * *

« Maître Shaolan, Monsieur Seï demande à vous voir, lui annonça Weï.

- Seï, mais il est avec Sakura.

- Nous le verrons, répondit pour lui Meilin en regardant Yumi qui semblait perplexe face à la nouvelle.

- Bien Miss.

- Meilin ! S'indigna son cousin.

- Quoi ? C'est bien ton ami, et c'est aussi le mien et j'ai hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Mais…

- Shaolan ! Mei ! Comment allez-vous ? Les interrompit Seï en entrant.

- Bien Seï, lui répondit tout sourire Meilin en l'embrassant. Tu connais Yumi ?

- Oui, Miss Ying Fa, Votre supérieur me demanda de vous dire que sa jumelle est rentrée au temple de Aï avec sa bénédiction et la votre et qu'elle devrait nous quitter avant le prochain solstice.

- Bien et qu'en est-il de sa descendance ? Demanda Yumi les yeux dans le vague.

- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, mais lorsque je les ai quittées, elle semblait être proche du terme de sa grossesse. Il se tut et reprit d'une voix un peu différente. Yumi, c'est moi, Aï ne survivra pas, elle a déjà perdu la vue et je vais la suivre, l'enfant vivra mais il semble que la prophétie s'accomplira à la prochaine génération. Pour moi c'est bientôt la fin. Aï et Clow m'appel sans cesse et je ne pourrais bientôt plus faire face. En fin de compte si tu réussis, il se peut que tu présente tes résultats à ma cousine. Je crois que de nous trois tu es celle sui est la plus à même de continuer l'œuvre de nos aïeux. Les mauvaises herbes sont plus résistantes, la voix se tut et Seï les regarda en papillonnant des yeux. Quoi ? »

Les deux cousins le regardaient avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur et Yumi avait fondu en larmes. La jeune fille récitait une litanie entre deux sanglots.

« Ying Fa (Sakura en chinois), Aï c'est impossible ! Pourquoi mon dieu rappelez-vous les deux créatures les plus parfaite de votre création ! Elles sont parfaites et ont servit notre dynastie avec plus de cœur que ne l'ont jamais fait ses fondateurs. Honte à vous grand mages qui dans votre folie avait condamné les seules qui pouvaient empêcher la prophétie de se réaliser dans son intégrité, elle se tourna vers Shaolan les yeux humides et le regarda avec rancœur. C'est pour lui que vous rappelez les uniques créatures qui pouvaient faire de cette dynastie la plus forte. Il n'en vaux pas la peine il l'a repoussée et aurait tué aussi sûrement Aï. Si vous détruisez la trinité alors moi aussi je disparaîtrais de plein gré et il ne pourra plus qu'errer sans but dans notre monde tuant tout celle qu'il aimera comme l'a fait son très illustre ancêtre. Elle arrêta sa tirade pour regarder Yelan qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce accompagnée de Dong et Fujitaka. Rendez-moi mes sœurs, supplia-t-elle en fixant le ciel, avant de s'effondrer inconsciente.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Tonna Dong, pendant que son cousin prenait Yumi dans ses bras et sortait.

- Et bien en faite… commença Meilin. Seï lui à donner des nouvelles de la jumelle de sa supérieure, puis il a…

- …Comment dire, continua Shaolan, sa voix a changé et il lui a dit des tas de chose en parlant de la supérieur à la première personne et elle…

- … elle s'est effondrée et à commencé à dire des tas de choses sans queux ni tête et à maudit la ligné des Li, en résume, termina Seï.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui à dit ? Demanda anxieuse Yelan.

- Il a parlé de la mort prochaine des deux personne que nous avons cité plus tôt, répondit Meilin.

- Ainsi, la prophétie disait vrai ; si la première de la trinité à être présenté à l'héritier, échoues sans raison valable ou refuse sa destiné alors la mort des trois suivra inévitablement et la lignée sera maudite, récita Yelan en regardant Dong. Qu'avons-nous fait ? Nous sommes responsables de la mort de nos cousines, se lamant-t-elle.

- Il faut prévenir Fujitaka, se rendre dans le bois enchanté, dit Dong calmement. Shaolan ! Tu as un choix a faire et ceux dans la minute soit tu nous suis avec Meilin et Seï et tu te fiance avec Yumi, soit tu reste ici.

- Je… hésita le jeune homme. Je vous accompagne.

- Très bien, Seï allez chercher Toya et Fuutie.

- Oui maître Li.

- Weï vous allez rendre copte de la situation à Fujitaka.

- Oui.

- Et vous, vous vous habillé chaudement et vous allez attendre dans l'entré.

- Oui mon oncle, répondit Meilin en tirant son cousin par la manche. »

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient tous dans le hall de la maison, Fujitaka portait Yumi dans ses bras et Toya et Fuutie veillaient sur elle. Ils étaient en train d'installer Yumi entre les deux plus vieux enfants, lorsque la voix de Yelan résonna dans l'entré.

« C'est trop tard Dong, ils ont choisi la trinité vivra un cycle de plus contre ma vie…

- …Quoi ?

- Mère ! S'écria Shaolan alors que Yelan s'effondrait dans un fouillis de tissu.

- YELAN !!!! »

Dong se précipita vers sa femme qu'il prit dan ses bras et emmena dans sa chambre. Tous restèrent pur veiller Yelan, pendant que Seï partait en direction du sanctuaire des danseuses Céleste. Ils restèrent là, tous à la veiller à la lumière des bougies et au son de la litanie que récitait Yumi depuis son réveille. Aucun ne pleurait et de temps à autre on pouvait entendre Yelan s'adresser à chacun pour les réconforter, sachant que rien ni personne ne pourrait entraver la lente œuvre du temps et des mages, qu'elle avait appelé de ses vœux pour que vive la trinité. Ce fut vers 11H le lendemain que Sakura arriva dans la résidence principale. Elle portait sa robe verte, étant partie précipitamment. Derrière elle venait une jeune femme qui lui était semblable en bien des points à la différence qu'elle était blonde comme les blés, elle était suivit de Seï de deux autres femmes qui portait, elles aussi la robe verte. Yumi cessa sa litanie pour se jeter dans les bras des deux jeunes femmes. Shaolan fut pour la première fois frappé par la grande ressemblance qui existait entre les trois jeunes femmes, en faite à bien y regarder, elles étaient identiques si ce n'était pour la couleur de leurs cheveux.

« La Trinité, souffla Yelan dans le silence.

- Je suis désolée ma cousine, lui dit Sakura en s'approchant du lit, Ils m'ont ce qui tu voulais faire et le temps de les arrêter tu étais déjà victime du sort.

- Sakura, Aï, Yumi, mes trois petites, j'ai choisi de mourir pour que vous viviez, Dong le sait, Fujitaka aussi et vous aussi, alors promettez-moi de mettre fin à la prophétie pour que plus jamais les aïeux n'aient de prise sur notre destiné. »

Les trois jeunes filles acquiescèrent en souriant à Yelan qui ferma les yeux, pour ne jamais plus les rouvrirent. Ce fut seulement là que Shaolan laissa perler trois larmes des ses yeux, que les deux cousins tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleur sous le regard abattu des toutes les personnes présentes. Les trois jeunes filles sortirent de la pièce sans un regard pour la défunte, aucunes émotions visible sur leur visage en cet instant si semblable.

Le lendemain lorsque tous eurent rendu hommage à Yelan Li, dite la reine de la Chine. Un convoi de danseuse emportèrent le corps en terre dans la petite clairière où reposait déjà le corps de sa cousine chérie. Shaolan ne sortait plus de sa chambre et avait refuser de recevoir son père ainsi de Yumi qui de son côté avait déserté la demeure des Li après avoir essuyé un énième refus de la par de Shaolan, Aï passait tout son temps avec Dong qu'elle réconfortait à sa façon, sans un mot, ni un geste, juste une présence chaleureuse et discrète l'accompagnant dans tous ses déplacement et Sakura, et bien elle veillait avec son père et sa demi sœur à ce que tous se passe bien réglant les affaires courantes du clan Li et celles du sanctuaire. Ainsi passèrent les jours, les semaines, jusqu'au jour de l'accouchement de Aï. Les trois jeunes filles disparurent de la maison laissant le soin à Fujitaka et Fuutie de régler les affaires courantes. Quelques jours après on appris par une lettre que l'enfant était bien né, c'était un petit garçon, une première pour l'ordre, il avait de grands yeux sombre, un visage tout rond et des cheveux noirs. À bien y regarder, il n'avait rien de sa mère. Sakura y disait qu'il serait élevé dans le sanctuaire avec les danseuses et que son père serait admis à y séjourner aussi longtemps qu'il le désirerait à chaque fois. Elle demandait aussi à la famille de leur fournir une nourrisse sans préciser les raisons d'un tel besoin.

_Flash-Back :_

_« Vas-y, tu y es presque Aï, l'encourageait la voix de sa sœur. »_

_En même temps qu'elle lui épongeait le front assistée de Yumi et de l'ancienne. Dans un dernier cri de douleur la jeune femme réussit à éjecter l'enfant hors de son corps. Alors que l'ancienne coupait le cordon ombilical et que Yumi lui présentait son petit bout de chou, Aï plongeait lentement dans l'inconscience. Elle vit le petit être qu'elle avait crée pour les générations futures, senti qu'on le lui posait sur la poitrine et que l'enfant se mettait à essayer de téter. Elle entendit aussi très clairement Sakura la féliciter et la rassurer, puis plus rien. Elle n'entendit pas le cri de désespoir de ses deux jumelles alors qu'elle retournait à la grande fontaine de la vie._

_« Aï !! Réponds-moi !!! S'exclama Sakura._

_- T'as pas le droit ! Enchaîna sa sœur. _

_- Tu dois vivre pour lui… »_

_Les deux jeunes femmes s'effondrèrent en pleur sur le corps inanimé de leur jumelle, l'ancienne récupéra l'enfant qui pleurait, peut-être savait-il que sa mère venait de mourir, et sorti de la petite maison. Laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules à leur chagrin pleurer tous leur saoul._

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Une semaine après Yumi retourna dans la demeure des Li pour aider comme elle pouvait. La brune n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même en rentrant, elle croisa un Shaolan qui ne valait guère mieux, en effet il avait cessé de s'alimenter correctement quotidiennement et passait ses journées à pleurer dans sa chambre éternellement fermer. Il eut un choc en voyant la jeune femme qui une semaine avant était encore un joyeux boute-en-train qui essayait de lui remonter le moral. Il ne savait rien des événements derniers ne sortant qu'une fois que tous dormaient. Yumi lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de se rende dans le bureau de son père pour lui annoncer sa venu et lui faire le rapport des dernier événement. Elle portait une sorte de haut de kimono de la même couleur que ses yeux avec un liseré marron foncé et un pantalon de même couleur. Ses cheveux nattés dans son dos. Elle entra dans la pièce et referma la porte, la pièce était claire et dénuée d'artifice, derrière son bureau Dong discutait avec Fujitaka des dernières affaires.

« Père ? Maître Dong ? Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

- Yumi, mon enfant je ne t'avais entendu entrer, lui répondit Dong en se levant.

- Yumi, tu ne devais pas rester avec tes sœurs au sanctuaire un moment ? S'étonna son père.

- Si, mais…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Commença à s'inquiéter Fujitaka.

- Je suis désolé père de vous apprendre ça, mais Sakura ne voulait pas vous l'écrire, alors… elle fit une pause avant de reprendre, Aï est morte en couche.

- Quoi ? S'exclama son père.

- Elle était trop fragile pour survivre cette épreuve, je suis désolée.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Dans le pavillon des fondateurs, elle y restera jusqu'à ce que tu viennes la voir puis elle sera mise en terre au côté de mère, continua sa fille. Sakura vaudrait que Seï t'accompagne.

- Je…j'ai…

- Vous partez ce soir, je fais chercher Seï et vous partez, elle devra être en terre avant la prochaine lunaison comme prévu par les textes, dit Dong.

- Bien maître Dong, répondit Yumi en inclinant la tête légèrement avant de sortir du bureau. »

Elle rentra dans Shaolan qui traînait devant la porte depuis qu'il avait entendu les Fujitaka crier.

« Gomen nasaï, Li-san, lui dit Yumi distraitement sans lui jeter un regard.

- Eh! Attends, Yumi!

- Oui, répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ?

- Où ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Au sanctuaire.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Si ta supérieure a quelque chose à y redire, je lui expliquerais.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, répondit la jeune femme. Tu te souviens lorsque j'ai prophétisé à voix haute, son regard s'assombrit, c'est ce qui s'est passé pour Aï et ce qui se passera pour nous tous. Sakura te l'a dit non, tu iras là-bas seulement pour lui présenter ton âme sœur.

- Mais…

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne viennes pas, nous serons de retour dans une journée tout au plus. »

Cela dit, elle tourna les talons et parti en direction de la chambre de Toya.


	2. Juste pour voir Part2

**Juste pour voir**

_« Par toi Éprouvée sans cesse et Condamnée, _

_Accorde-moi ce sursis, _

_Que mourant j'obtienne le regard, _

_Pour lequel je cesse de vivre. » Emily Dickinson_

**_2eme partie_ **

Un jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat marchait dans un long couloir blanc, il était très grand et aussi très maigre. Il croisa une femme qui lui proposa son aide, qu'il refusa avant de s'effondrer sur le sol froid un grand couloir.

* * *

Dans une forêt de bambou une jeune femme était en train de surveiller un petit garçon dans un berceau de jonc, au bord d'un point d'eau ombragé et luxuriant. Elle regardait l'enfant avec amour et quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amertume, c'était son neveu et il lui avait enlevé sa jumelle. Une seconde jeune femme identique à la première à part pour ses longs cheveux noir s'approcha. Yumi, elle s'assit au côté de son neveu et de sa jumelle regardant tous comme elle le bambin, avant de couper la réflexion de sa sœur.

« Sakura ? L'appela doucement Yumi.

- Oui ?

- Seï est là avec des nouvelles et un message de la part de Dong.

- J'arrive, répondit sa sœur. »

Elles se leva et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, bientôt imitée par Yumi et elles retournèrent vers le sanctuaire où les attendait un jeune homme brun.

« Sakura-chan ! S'exclama le visage grave le jeune homme. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi cher beau-frère, vous venez voir votre petit monstre ou bien il se passe quelque chose de grave à la propriété ?

- Comme toujours, la Saki, directe et perspicace que j'aime, répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant. Yumi.

- Seï, comment va Meilin ?

- Bien enfin je crois, tu sais après l'année que j'ai passé chez vous long d'eux j'ai un peu de mal à m'intégrer dans le groupe. Enfin c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, il se tourna vers Sakura et reprit sur un ton plus grave. Sakura, Dong m'envois te dire que depuis la mort de sa mère Shaolan ne va pas bien du tout et que depuis quelque temps déjà il refuse de s'alimenter.

- On le savait déjà, il ne mangeait plus qu'une fois la nuit tombée, lui dit Yumi qui venait de rentrer d'un mois chez les Li.

- En faite, il ne mange plus du tout maintenant et est sous l'emprise d'une forte fièvre qui le fait délirer et appeler sa mère ou Sakura.

- Pardon ? Demanda visiblement surprise cette dernière.

- Dong ne sait plus quoi faire et il aimerait que tu viennes au manoir pour tirer tous cela au clair.

- Je veux bien mais chuis pas vraiment sur de pouvoir faire grand chose, répondit la jeune femme.

- Merci Saki-chan, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me soulages.

- Sakura, je vais m'occuper de l'ordre pendant ton absence, lui dit sa sœur.

- C'est gentil Yumi, j'espère seulement que je ne devrais pas demeurer trop longtemps loin de chez nous, souffla Sakura. On emmène ton fils Seï, comme ça père pourra le voir et puis ta mère sera sûrement heureuse de le voir…

- …Et toi tu ne seras pas obligée de t'en séparer, ajouta Yumi en souriant.

- Exact, tiens Seï, je te laisse le porter pendant que je ramasse quelques affaires. »

* * *

« Sakura ! Je suis heureux que tu ais pu venir, lui dit Dong en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je vois ça, répondit en souriant la jeune femme, tu es en train de me broyer les os.

- Désolé, s'excusa son cousin. Ton frère est en déplacement avec Sheifa et ton père, Fuutie est cloîtrée chez elle à cause de sa grossesse.

- Je suis heureuse pour elle et pour ta fille aussi, lui assura Sakura.

- Seï t'as dit pour Shaolan ?

- Oui, je ne comprends pas comment il a put se laisser aller comme ça.

- Moi non plus, soupira Dong.

- C'est ton neveu ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'enfant que portait Seï.

- Oui, il est choux ?

- Sakura, tu ne l'as jamais vu, lui dit Dong en souriant.

- J'ai de l'imagination moi et puis connaissant les parents, il ne peut qu'être magnifique, répliqua-t-elle.

- Rien ne t'arrête, si tu voyais ton beau-frère il est tout rouge, lui dit Dong assez fort pour que le jeune homme l'entende et rougisse encore plus.

- Arrête de l'ennuyer, soupira la jeune femme. Seï tu devrais rentrer chez toi ou il ne va pas arrêter de te taquiner.

- J'y vais Saki-chan, répondit Seï, il s'inclina respectueusement devant Dong avant de sortire.

- Tu sais qu'il t'aime ? Lui demanda Dong soudain plus sérieux.

- Je sais, soupira Sakura, c'est pour ça que je l'ai présenté à Aï.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Il se couperait volontiers la tête pour moi si je le lui demandais, dit Sakura, et je crois que son amour pour moi et pour ton fils nous sera utile avant la fin de cette aventure.

- Tu as sans doute raison comme toujours, il fit une pause, Tu veux te reposer ou aller voir Shaolan ?

- Je vais aller voir ton fils Dong, mais je ne promets pas de miracle.

- Je sais, mais des deux personnes qu'il réclame, tu es la seule à pouvoir venir.

- Je sais, dit-elle tristement. Tu m'accompagne ?

- Je… j'ai enfin…

- J'y vais toute seule, continua la jeune femme, je te comprends, ajouta-t-elle avant de monter dans les étages. »

Elle gravit les escaliers avec lenteur quoique trop rapidement à son goût, et se retrouva devant la grande porte de la chambre du jeun homme. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra après avoir toqué à la porte. La pièce devant être plongée dans l'obscurité, l'air était lourd, elle avança silencieusement, il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, une femme qui le veillait.

« Qui est là ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix triste.

- C'est moi, répondit Sakura. »

Elle releva la tête et regarda dans la direction de l'intruse.

« Sakura ! S'exclama Feimei. Seï a réussi à te convaincre de venir le voir.

- Je crois que oui, répondit Sakura.

- Je vais vous laisser alors, je demanderais à Wei de venir te chercher pour le repas, lui dit la plus jeune des sœurs Li avant de sortire. »

Sakura s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira en fixant l'aura très faible du jeune homme. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, lui qui avait une aura comparable à celle de Clow, c'était impensable. Un murmure sorti du néant la tira de ses pensés.

« Mère ?

- Non, je suis désolée, ce n'est que moi, répondit-elle le plus doucement possible.

- Sakura ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, il paraît que tu refuse de te nourrire Shaolan. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais leva une de ses mains décharnées qu'il posa sur celle de Sakura.

« Tu sais que tu ne la reverras sans doute jamais si tu continu. Shaolan, écoutes-moi bien, lui dit-elle toujours en chuchotant. Je sais que ta mère t'a raconté la légende de ta famille, dis-toi que rien n'est légendaire dedans c'est l'histoire de ta famille et donc la tienne. Tous ce qui y est dit est basé sur des faits réels et si ta mère a jugé bon de te la re-raconter, c'est pour que je puisse la clore. Ce que la légende ne dit pas c'est que Clow et la danseuse ont scellé ce pacte de leur vie et qu'à chaque génération il y a un drame qui se produit pour nous rappeler que nous ne sommes que des pions sur leur échiquier. Tu te souviens de la nuit où ta mère est morte, tu te rappelle de ce qui s'est produit avant, lorsque Yumi est entré en transe après que j'ai utilisé Seï… elle est la face négative de la personnalité de la fondatrice, elle a donc annoncé la fin prochaine de ses deux alter ego, ce qui a entraîné ta mère a appeler les foudres des fondateurs pour que nous puissions vivre alors que nous devions disparaître, elle a souhaiter mourir pour qu'on vive…pour que tu puisses vivres une histoire différente de ton destin. »

Elle fit une pause pour porter son regard sur le jeune homme, qui pleurait silencieusement.

« Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Yumi, elle est comme ça et n'y peut rien, en faite la coupable c'est moi, avoua la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas exposer notre jumelle, oh oui nous sommes bien des triplés. Aï était la face positive de notre ancêtre et celle a laquelle tu n'aurais pas résisté, seulement elle n'aurait jamais été heureuse et tu aurais toi-même été malheureux. C'était un mauvais calcule puisque mon père ne voulait pas m'exposer, que nous refusions d'exposer Aï il ne restait plus comme choix que Yumi. Tu as compris je crois, je suis la face neutre et la réincarnation en quelque sorte de cette femme, comme ton cousin l'est pour votre fondateur. Tu es la face positive de Clow et tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, maintenant que ton alter ego a disparu alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu vives et pour que tu épouse celle que tu choisiras, maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance puisque l'une d'entre nous est morte et que la légende est en train de mourir comme nous l'avions promit à Yelan sur son lit de mort. Elle arrêta de parler et se pencha à son oreille, je vais te confier un secret que je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit. Je vois a ma manière aussi bien que vous et je sais qu'une larme coule en ce moment sur ta joue droite, je sais aussi que tu n'es plus que l'ombre de ce que tu as été, tu étais le plus bel homme que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer et tu as détruit par ta colère ce corps si proche de la perfection. »

Elle lui laissa quelque minute pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

« Je vais te laisser dormir et puis, je reviendrais avec un bol de soupe et tu le mangeras ou je refuserais de revenir et je dirais à ta mère que tu ne dois plus la voir, car tu la vois n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai fait comme toi à la mort de maman, et papa lui a interdit de revenir me voir, ainsi qu'à Aï qui est partie pour le sanctuaire, nous avions 6 ans. »

Il tenta de lui sourire mais ses muscles ne suivirent pas et il grimaça plus qu'autre chose.

* * *

« Alors ?

- Il vivra, répondit la jeune fille.

- Tant mieux.

- Dong, j'ai été obligée de lui révéler la vérité sur pas mal de chose, lui souffla Sakura. Je crois que lorsqu'il reviendra dans le monde des vivants, il aura plus de question que de temps pour les poser.

- C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, tu lui as dit pour l'enfant perdu ?

- Non et il ne saura jamais si vous ne dite rien, personne n'a plus aucun souvenir de lui, c'est un fantôme et il vaut mieux le laisser dormir en paix. En plus je ne suis pas convaincu que Shaolan ne soit pas les deux face antagoniste de Clow dans un même corps. Le bien et le mal dans un seul corps, qui n'obéit pas aux principes fondamentaux de l'ordre établit.

- Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose, mais comment en es-tu venu à penser qu'il est celui dont Clow parle ?

- Clow a seulement dit que cette personne briserait le cercle de la légende et qu'il viendrait des Li, seulement cela pourrait tout aussi bien être Yelan, que Fujitaka ou encore Eriol.

- Mais toi, tu pense que c'est lui, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Insista Dong en regardant sa cousine dans les yeux.

- Je crois, dit-elle en choisissant bien ses mots, que nous sommes tous dans l'ensemble responsable de la situation, mais qu'il y a joué un plus grand drôle que nous. Nous avons seulement provoqué ses réactions dont ne connaissions pas à l'avance la direction. Vous avez insisté pour que Aï ou moi le rencontrions, père, Yumi, Yelan et moi-même avons refusé d'exposer Aï, je fut donc choisi. Vous m'avez interdit comme le veut la coutume de lui révéler la vérité et vous l'avez mit devant le fait accomplit peu avant le mariage de Fuutie, enfin j'ai fait le choix de m'effacer au profit de Yumi qui avait été formée pour l'assister dans sa tache tout comme nous, j'ai embarqué son meilleur ami qui est revenu du sanctuaire transfiguré et complètement servile à mon pouvoir, qui a provoqué la prophétie de Yumi, qui a elle-même entraîné le mort de Yelan et Aï qui ont mené à la situation présente. Je ne pardonnerais jamais d'avoir entraîné la mort de tant de gens sans avoir réussi à le prévoir.

- Et si au final c'est toi qu'il choisit, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Lui demanda Dong.

- Je crois que… en faite je n'en sais rien, répondit Sakura.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai bannit le don de voyance, Dong, parce qu'il m'était inutile, il n'a pas empêché la mort de ceux que j'aime. Bientôt je retrouverais la vue, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à ce moment là.

- Je comprends mieux. »

Quelques jours plus tard, dans la chambre de Shaolan.

« Tu sembles aller mieux, lui dit Sakura en entrant

- Si tu le dis, lui répondit-il mollement.

- Tu sais, tu ne retrouveras pas ton corps d'avant si tu ne te remue pas un peu, Seï est d'accord pour nous accompagner, lui dit-elle.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tous ça ?

- Parce que ton père me l'a demandé, et que je l'avais promis à ta mère.

- Tu plus artificielle que moi encore dans le pourquoi de tes actes, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour toi, par toi-même ?

- Si, mais ça n'a pas vraiment été couronné de succès.

- Alors à cause d'un échec tu abandonnes.

- Je ne crois pas que tu es matière au chapitre Shaolan, lui répondit un peu plus durement la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est d'avoir prit des décisions qui ont entraîné ce que les miennes ont entraînées. Je crois que je vais aller avec Seï et ma nièce faire un tour, je reviendrais te voir demain, dit-elle en se levant pour partir.

- Attends, chuis désolé, lui dit le jeune homme en attrapant son poignet pour la retenir.

- Je ne crois pas non, tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur, pour pouvoir te sentir mieux et tant pis si c'est blessant pour ton entourage. »

Elle retira son poignet de sa main et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Si je voulais savoir pourquoi, c'est juste parce que je pensais que tu pouvais avoir une autre raison de le faire, lâcha-t-il.

- Comme ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant volte face.

- Chais pas moi, dit-il soudain un peu ennuyé.

- Tu aurais voulu que je te dise que j'étais là pour toi ?

- Je crois qu'oui.

- Et bien sois rassuré, dit-elle. »

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel il sembla assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et durant lequel elle sortit de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se rouvrit le jeune homme crut qu'elle était revenue.

« Shaolan ? Sakura est avec toi ?

- Seï, non elle vient de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle quitte ton chevet ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, lui répondit Shaolan bougon.

- Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention, c'est une chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle qui t'aime, si tu continu elle va retourner dans le sanctuaire, dans l'absolu elle ne dépend plus de la famille Li depuis les décès de Yelan et Aï, elle est donc libre de ses décisions et de sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu te souviens du mariage de Fuutie y a un an ? Elle avait dit qu'elle suivrait son destin dans le sanctuaire.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Si on était encore sous l'ancien régime de la légende, elle serait morte plus tôt que de revenir ici, comme promit dans ses vœux. Elle n'a fait que respecter son serment.

- Je vois pas le rapport, s'entêta Shaolan.

- T'es lourd, elle est…

- … Tais-toi Seï !

- Sakura, comment ?

- Tu oublis que j'ai un avantage certain sur toi Seï.

- Lequel ?

- J'ai l'habitude de me fondre dans le décor et j'ai l'ouie bien mieux développée que vous.

- Et pourquoi il devrait se taire ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas à intervenir dans cette affaire. Si je ne le dit pas c'est que ça entraînerait trop de chose.

- Libre à toi, lui dit Seï en sortant. Mais tu devrais lui dire.

- Si ça me concerne j'exige de savoir ce que c'est.

- Je ne te dois rien, Shaolan.

- Non, tu as raison, mais j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Tu devras attendre encore un peu, le choc te tuerais, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est pas comme si j'était mourant, se défendit-il.

- T'es pas mourant mais tu n'es pas très vivant non plus, regardes-toi.

- Allez sois sérieuse deux secondes. De toute manière j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu commence et je te le dirais.

- C'est pas sympa.

- C'est donnant donnant, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je crois que je… il fit une pause. Que je suis tombé amoureux…

- C'est génial ! S'exclama la jeune fille faussement joyeuse. Elle est comment, je la connais, c'est pas Yumi quand même ?

- Minute papillon, répondit-il, ce n'est pas Yumi, tu l'as connaît et elle est parfaite.

- Tu vas me faire languir encore longtemps ? C'est qui ?

- Toi, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Pardon ? Lui demanda Sakura qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Je t'aime Sakura, continua-t-il implacablement. En faite, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé.

- Je… je suis d… dans le même cas que toi, lui répondit Sakura en bégayant. »

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de recommencer une phrase, et l'embrassa, elle parut légèrement surprise au début, puis se laissa aller. Ils étaient encore en train de se bécoter lorsque Seï et Dong entrèrent dans la chambre, dont ils ressortirent, en souriant jusqu'au oreille, bien vite.

* * *

« Ying Fa, veux-tu arrêter ? Lui demanda la voix autoritaire d'un homme.

- Oui, papa, répondit la petite monstresse avant de recommencer à ennuyer son cousin.

- Ying Fa, je ne le dirais pas deux fois, ton père t'a demandé quelque chose je crois, lui dit une voix féminine très douce mais néanmoins ferme.

- Oui, Oka-san, répondit la fillette en allant dans les bras de son père.

- Dit papa tu crois que un jour je ferais comme maman ?

- De quoi tu parles mon ange ?

- La danse ! Répondit la petite fille.

- Je crois que tu feras mieux que maman mais surtout ne lui dit rien, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tout les deux leur demanda une jeune femme blond roux, aux yeux verts.

- Rien, répondit précipitamment l'homme.

- Oto-san disait qu'un jour je danserais mieux que toi, dit la fillette.

- Ben voyons, répondit la jeune femme, et lui il sera plus là pour le voir, dit-elle en attrapant son époux. Chichiri, où est ton père ?

- Partit voir Meilin, je crois qu'il est amoureux, répondit le petit garçon.

- Je crois que grand-père aimerait vous voir.

- Grand-père est là ! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

- Oui il vient de rentrer, répondit la jeune femme.

- Papy ! »

Les deux bambins s'élancèrent à la rencontre de leur grand-père laissant le jeune couple seul quelques instants.

« Tu crois que ton père va leur survivre ?

- Il m'a survécu alors pourquoi pas ces deux là ?

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je crois, je l'ai comprit cette nuit lorsque tu me l'as dit pour la millième fois, répondit-elle un sourire mutin aux lèvres. »

Ne résistant pas il s'empara de sa bouche, l'embrassant amoureusement.

« Sakura, Shaolan, c'est pas un spectacle pour des enfants, leur reprocha une voix féminine énergique. »

Sakura lui fit signe de passer son chemin, alors que Seï, étouffait avec Meilin un fou rire, incompressible. Ce fut le retour des enfants avec leurs grands-pères qui sépara les deux amants.

« Quand je pense qu'ils ont mit un an à se décider, lâcha Meilin.

- En même temps, ça aurait été ennuyeux de les voir s'embrasser en permanence, continua Seï.

- Je vous ferais remarquer qu'ils n'ont pas encore atteint le stade de Tomoyo et Eriol, renchérit Hotohori.

- Eh ! S'exclamèrent les concernés.

- N'empêche chuis pas sur que Shaolan et Sakura ne les battent pas, dit Meilin en souriant.

- Bon c'est fini toutes ses insinuations ? Demanda Sakura.

- Je ne crois pas petite sœur, ajouta Yumi en jetant un regard de connivence à Hotohori.

- Je dois dire, dit Dong, que vous nous avez quand même posé beaucoup de problème. Et regardez-vous maintenant.

- Marié depuis cinq ans, tu devrais avoir honte Shaolan d'avoir enlevé sa fille à un père à 17 ans et ½, continua Fujitaka.

- Père depuis 4 ans, ajouta Toya.

- Et en bonne voie pour avoir un autre monstre, renchérie Fuutie.

- Je crois que je vais me sauver, répliqua ce dernier. Ça fait trop de compliment pour un seul homme.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- On est tous ce qu'il y a de plus sincère.

- Enfin c'est un peu intéressé quand même, dit Hotohori ; Yumi et moi on vous annonce qu'on se mari dans un mois.

- C'est super, répliqua Sakura.

- Et Seï, m'a demandé en mariage tout à l'heure, continua Meilin.

- ET ?

- J'ai accepté bien sur.

- Tu nous en vois tous soulagé. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, le temps leur avait été propice, Eriol et Tomoyo avaient eu une petite fille deux ans auparavant, Toya et Sheifa avait des jumeaux de quatre ans, Fuutie et Liam un petit garçon de cinq ans. Chichiri le fils de Seï et aï avait maintenant cinq ans et demi et Sakura et Shaolan avaient eu une petite fille, Ying Fa et en attendaient un petit garçon.

Ce qu'il advient d'eux l'histoire ne le dit pas, ce qu'on peut supposer c'est qu'ils vécurent tous jusqu'à un âge avancé, nageant dans le bonheur et l'insouciance, sous le regard de leur aînée qui du ciel veillaient.

* * *

Mershi à:

Mangaskiss: Ben ouais y avait une suite, preuve en est.

Linka: mershi et Bizz.

XtopangelX: Ben ouais, c'est comme ça. mais vous avez de la chance je les trucide pas tous à la fin.

Voilà je pense que j'en écrirais une autre mais pour le moment je vais me concentrer sur mes fic déjà entamées.

Bizzzzzzzz à tous Berry


	3. Et si la beauté nous était comptée Part1

**Et si la beauté nous était comptée**

_"La définition du Beau est, _

_Qu'il n'est pas de Définition" Emily Dickinson_

**1er partie :**

Laide c'était le premier mot qu'ils avaient dit en la voyant, petite fille un peu trop enveloppée au niveau du tronc et chétive au niveau des membresétrangeté de la nature, revenait fréquemment aussi. Petit corps difforme surmonté d'un visage étrange, cheveux clair dans un monde où le noir prévalait et grands yeux verts, qui lui donnait un air étonné en permanence. Dans toutes les écoles il avait une tête de turc et elle Sakura Kinomoto avait été leur tête de turc depuis l'âge de 6 ans jusqu'à ses 11 ans. Toujours dans l'ombre de sa merveilleuse cousine à laquelle elle avait voué un culte et qui faisait partie des rares personnes qui n'avaient jamais été méchante avec elle. Mais même sa condescendance, avait fini par lui peser, toujours parfaite et admiré, les compliments pleuvaient sur elle avec un naturel agacent. Et puis sa famille était partit pour la Chine, son père y avait été muté, aujourd'hui elle revenait, contrainte et forcé dans ce lieu qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais revoir. Sa mère venait de décéder et comme le voulait la coutume familiale elle devait être enterrée dans le domaine familial au japon dans cette petite bourgade dans la banlieue de Tokyo, Tomoeda.

Dans le grand temple Tsukimine, ils étaient tous là, comme disait la chanson, oncle, tante, cousins éloignés et j'en passe. Tous réunis dans un semblant de tristesse, attendant la fin des cérémonies pour connaître enfin le contenu de son testament. Son père supportait en retrait les simulacres de sa belle-famille, Toya son frère les avaient surnommés les charognards au bout de la première demi-heure. Vers la fin de la première journée alors que Sakura sortait de l'ombre protectrice qui l'avait abritée jusqu'à présent une jeune femme brune s'approcha de son père, elle avait les cheveux coupé court asymétriquement et décoloré en châtain, c'était la cousine préféré de sa mère Sonomi Daidoji, la seule qui paraissait réellement affectée par le décès de Nadeshiko. Sakura l'aimait bien c'était le mère de sa cousine Tomoyo, elle était la femme d'un puissant industriel aujourd'hui partit avec une autre femme, elle avait vécu les humiliations de sa famille et n'avait jamais été soutenue que par Nadeshiko et les siens. Sakura retourna dans l'ombre protectrice, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter avec sa cousine pour le moment, c'était trop tôt, son frère était avec elle, observant méfiant la jeune femme.

« Fujitaka, je suis désolé, lui dit sincèrement navrée Sonomi.

- Sonomi, comment allez-vous, lui demanda Fujitaka dans les vapes.

Ça va, répondit la brune, si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, vous e vos enfants, faites moi signe.

- C'est gentil Sonomi, répondit Fujitaka, peut être que Tomoyo pourrait aider Sakura à s'intégrer dans sa classe, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit ensemble.

- Bien sur, lui assura Sonomi. Je lui en toucherais deux mots, je suis sur qu'elle sera ravi de revoir sa cousineça a été un véritable déchirement pour elle son départ.

- Pour notre fille aussi, lui confia Fujitaka.

- Je vous laisse, ajouta Sonomi en lui tendant la main.

- Je suis content de t'avoir revu Sonomi, même si les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont. »

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement avant de partir vers sa voiture, entourée par ses gardes du corps. Fujitaka soupira, alors que ses enfants sortaient de l'ombre dans laquelle ils s'étaient fondus.

« C'est bien la seule à pleure réellement votre mère, leur souffla-t-il.

- Je crois qu'elles s'entendaient vraiment bien toutes les deux, dit Toya.

- Bien sur qu'elles s'entendaient, répliqua Sakura, jusqu'au jour où elle a comprit que maman t'aimait.

- Il y a des blessures qui ne peuvent pas cicatriser en une journée, affirma Fujitaka. Je vais aller voir le prêtre et on pourra rentrer. »

Ses enfants acquiescèrent, avant de retourner devant la dépouille de leur mère. Sakura discutaient avec son frère, lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup de coude.

« Regarde avec qui est papa.

- Kaho! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? s'étonna Toya

- Chais pas mais papa a dit qu'il allait voir le prêtre, c'est peutêtre la prêtresse du temple.

Ça me revient, c'est un temple qui appartient à sa famille, dit Toya en regardant les deux adultes.

- Ceci expliquerait cela, répliqua sa sœur un grand sourire scotcher au visage.

- Non, non, non, je te vois venir, je n'irais pas la voir, lui répondit Toya le regard noir.

- Mais j'ai rien dit, dit-elle tout sourire.

- Rah »

Sakura riait encore lorsqu'elle sentit un regard l'envelopper, elle se figea regardant au-delà de Toya. Il y avait un jeune homme, sans doute avait-il son âge, des cheveux mi-long chocolat et des yeux d'une profondeur insondable assortit. Il la fixait d'une manière un peu trop insistante, ce qui la mit mal-alaise et elle finit par s'abriter derrière la carrure de Toya qui pour une fois n'avait rien remarqué.

« On peut y aller les enfants, demain on la conduira à sa dernière demeure.

- Grand-père tient vraiment à ce que ce soit dans la propriété ? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui, il dit que c'est la seule façon pour lui de s'assurer que vous viendrez le voir.

Ça c'est sur qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord, dit Toya en se renfrognant.

- Venez, on rentre. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la petite maison qu'ils avaient acheté des années auparavant, tout était comme alors, le grand piano recouvert d'une toile pour le protéger de la poussière, les ustensiles de cuisine pendus au-dessus de l'évier. Sakura monta dans sa chambre ; après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son frère et à son père. La pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait laissé, rose dans son intégrité, un bureau dans un coin et un lit une place en face, son placard à côté de son coin multimédia, comprenant une télé, un magnétoscope et une console dernier ri de l'époque, dans un coin il y avait encore ses rollers et dans la penderie ses vêtements de l'époque. Ils devaient partir pour six mois tout au plus, ils étaient restés en Chine six ans et y seraient sans doute encore si sa mère n'avait pas décédé brutalement une semaine auparavant. Elle passa une chemise de nuit en satin pois cassé et se glissa entre les couvertures rose de son petit lit, demain elle devrait retourner dans l'environnement qu'elle avait quitté, sans la moindre envie d'y retourner un jour prochain. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo posé sur sa table de nuit, elle représentait un jeune homme aux cheveux noir jaisà la peau nacré, au yeux malicieux bleu profond encadré par de fine lunette rondeà ses côté il y avait une jeune fille aux teint pêche, au long cheveux ondulé blond vénitien et au yeux verts. Ils se tenaient par la taille, hilares dans leurs beaux vêtements, un smoking noir pour lui et une longue robe bleue nuit pour elle. Eriol lui manquait, pourtant il lui avait promis de venir dès qu'il le pourrait, c'est sur cette pensés rassurante qu'elle s'endormit.

« SAKURA»

La voix douce et au combien mélodieuse de son frère la tira du sommeille, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'heure et failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, comprenant pourquoi la voix de son frère lui avait paru si forte. Il se trouvait en effet juste au-dessus d'elleà deux doigts de mourir de rire.

« Toya qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda-t-elle mi-furieuse, mi-amusée.

- Je te tire du sommeille Godzilla, lui répondit insolemment ce dernier.

- Ouais ben pousse-toi que je puisse me leverça va la mettre mal si je me fais remarquer par mon retard ce matin.

- Tu peux le dire, lui dit son frère en sortant de la chambre.

- C'est ça dis ce que tu veuxça ne m'atteint pas, lui cria Sakura à travers la porte fermée. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, sur lequel se trouvait son nouvel uniforme, tellement moins pudique que celui de Chine pensa la jeune fille en prenant la jupette plissée et le chemisier pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche dont elle sortit toute mouillée et attrapa la serviette que lui tendit son frère, avant de lui cédé la place dans la douche. Après s'être séchée, elle mit ses sous-vêtements et passa son nouvel uniforme, la jupette bleu marine lui arrivait mi-cuisse et la chemise lui allait parfaitement bien selon ses critères, son frère qui sortait de la douche hasarda que cette dernière était bien trop large que qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille qui récupéra ses affaires et fila dans sa chambre finir de se préparer. Elle enfila la paire de chaussette montante bleu marine avec un liseré crème, qui laissaient un espace de cinq centimètres de peau à l'aire entre la jupette et ces dernières. Elle soupira d'abord parce qu'elle n'aimait se montrer dans une tenue si dénudée pour les ours et puis parce qu'après avoir essayé en vain de réduire l'écart entre ce dernier elle avait été forcée de constaté que les chaussettes ne montaient pas plus haut et que la jupe ne descendait pas plus bas. Elle enfila son gilet crème par-dessus la chemise de la même couleur noua une cravate crème et bleu marine et passa sa veste bleue marine, sur la poche droite on pouvait voir le blason doré de Seijo. Elle soupira pour l'énième fois de la matinée et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon séré, haut placé sur la tête, se maquilla très légèrement, comme à son habitude, mit ses chaussures attrapa son sac en cuir noir et descendit à la cuisine où son frère et son père finissaient de déjeuné. Comme elle était un peu juste sur son horaire son frère proposa de la déposer au lycée, moyennant une semaine de repas préparé par ses soins. Il la déposa devant Seijo dix minutes avant le début des cours, et après un dernier conseil la laissa pour se rendre à la fac. Sakura regarda autour d'elle et franchit le portail, et comme elle s'y était attendue tous la dévisagèrent, avant de retourner à leurs conversations. Cependant contrairement aux murmures qui l'avaient accompagnée dans son enfance cela était pour certain franchement flatteur et pour les autres emprunts d'une jalousie plutôt mal contrôlé suivant les spécimens. Elle traversa la cour jusqu'au moment où elle sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Sakura se retourna vers l'opportun, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui souriait discrètement.

« Eriol ! S'exclama Sakura en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Moi aussi chuis content de te voir lui dit le jeune homme en lui rendant son étreinte qui était loin de passer inaperçu dans la cour.

- Tu as pu venir vite, lui dit-elle lorsqu'ils eurent reprit une position plus convenable.

- Tu peux le dire, en faite l'agence ne voulait pas te perdre. Ils ont ouvert une agence ici et je suis venu, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Je pensais à toi hier…

- Hier seulement, dit-il faussement blessé.

- Tais-toi grand dadais, je pensais à toi avant de m'endormir en me demandant quand…

- … je viendrais ?

- C'est ça, dit Sakura en lui souriant.

- Tu viens je dois aller voir le directeur pour me faire connaître, lui dit Eriol joignant le geste à la parole. »

Elle saisit sa main comme un noyé saisit une bouée et acquiesça, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur qui les reçut leur expliquant le fonctionnement de l'école et leur rappelant que les couples étaient ici d'une grande discrétion e qui les fit rougirent et se lâcher la main tout en formulant des dénégations qui amusèrent beaucoup leur chef d'établissement.

« Nous v'la bien, dit Sakura en sortant du bureau, il croit qu'on est ensemble.

- Va falloir y remédier, dit Eriol en rigolant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Qu'on affirme ou infirme ses convictions ?

- On verra, lui souffla Eriol on est arrivé, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une salle de classe.

- On frappe ?

- Quoi d'autre ? Il va pas deviner tout seul qu'on est derrière la porte. »

TOC, TOC, TOC

« Entrez, s'écria une voix passablement énervée à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, jugeant peu engageant de faire attendre leur professeur déjà nerveux en ce lundi matin.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda le professeur avant de réaliser. Excusez-moi vous êtes les nouveaux »

Sakura hocha la tête, et Eriol sourit.

« Très bien, je vous présente deux élèves qui arrivent de Chine, Hiiragizawa-san et Kinomoto-san. Vous pouvez vous présenter, leur indiqua le professeur avant de se rassoire, laissant les deux adolescents.

- Bonjour, je m'appel Eriol Hiiragizawa, je suis d'origine et je vis en Chine depuis dix ans à peu près, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, dit Eriol avant de se tourner vers Sakura sui ne pipait mot. Saki, lui souffla-t-il.

- Peux pas, fut tous ce que la jeune fille réussit articuler, le regard paniqué.

- Je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto, elle d'origine japonaise et vit en Chine depuis six ans, nous venons du même endroit, ajouta Eriol, avant de saisir Sakura pas le bras pour l'entraîner aux places que le professeur leur avait assignées. »

Les premières heures de cours se déroulèrent dans un calme relatif, en effet lorsqu'on voyait leur professeur on comprenait mieux, c'était un pit-bull enragée. Lorsque la cloche de midi sonna, tous rangèrent leurs affaires, Eriol attendit que Sakura ait finit pour qu'ils puissent partir ensemble visiblement il y avait quelque chose qui mettait la jeune fille mal-alaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda Eriol alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un grand arbre pour déjeuner.

- Je sais pas, répondit la jeune fille, en entrant c'est comme si j'étais entré dans mes souvenirs.

- Je comprends mieux, tu sais saki, tu devrais pas te stresser autant, je suis sur qu'ils ne se souviennent plus de toi, lui assura Eriol.

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Mais je vous en pris, répondit Eriol tout sourire et charmeur. »

Leur interlocuteur, ou plutôt interlocutriceétait une jeune fille de leur âge aux longs cheveux noir méché de prune, aux yeux violet et au teint nacré comme celui d'Eriol.

« Tomoyo ! S'exclama sans grande conviction Sakura.

- Je n'en étais pas sur, répondit la jeune fille brune. Mère m'a dit que ton père voulait que je t'aide à t'intégrer, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre tous sont prêts à t'intégrer sans le moindre souci.

- Comme quoi un joli emballage peut faire des merveilles, maugréa Sakura.

- Tu nous présente, lui souffla Eriol.

- Tomoyo je te présente Eriol mon meilleur ami, dit Sakura. Eriol je te présente Tomoyo ma cousine.

- Alors c'est elle la fameuse cousine, dit Eriol en lui adressant un signe de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Demanda Tomoyo à Sakura qui fusillait du regard Eriol.

- Que Sakura m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, répliqua Eriol.

- Si ce n'est que ça, dit Tomoyo perplexe.

- Tomoyo, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique, lui lança une voix masculine que Sakura reconnu sans mal.

- Je discute avec les nouveaux comme tout bon représentant des élèves, doit le faire, Li-kun.

- Ohça va toi et tes… le jeune homme s'arrêta nette en voyant Sakura.

- …Moi et mes quoi ? Demanda Tomoyo qui voulait se venger, de son collègue.

- Hein ?

- Mes quoi ?

- Chais plus, répliqua Shaolan un peu perdu.

- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, dit Sakura en entraînant Eriol loin du jeune homme.

- C'est quoi leur problème ? Demanda Shaolan décontenancé.

- Je crois que ton air bougon et ta phrase d'accueil n'a pas accroché avec eux.

- Ouais ben, c'est pas de ma faute, il fit une pause avant de poursuivre. En tout cas il me rappel vaguement quelque chose tous les deux.

- Ma foi, la fille ne te rappel rien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Nan, mais si je devais me souvenir de toutes les filles possédant un corps comme le sien et que j'ai croisé, je crois que j'aurais plus de place pour me souvenir de mes cours.

- Li-kun, tu te souviens de ma cousine ?

- Laquelle ? Celle qui était moche comme un pied de marmite où celle qui vit aux États-Unis ?

- Sakura, répondit Tomoyo amusée.

- Celle qui était moche comme ses pieds, quoi ?

- Oui !

- Je m'en souviens vaguement, pourquoi ?

- Ben c'est elle, dit Tomoyo en désignant la jeune fille qui déjeunait avec Eriol un peu plus loin.

- Tu te fiche de moi ?

- Je serais tentée de te répondre oui, mais en l'occurrence c'est non.

- C'est pas possible, elle était vraiment difforme et moche, dit Shaolan.

- Je reconnais que c'est troublant, au faite tu pourrais pas un peu arrêter de dire ça sur elle, même si c'était vrai, je te saurais gré de ne pas en parler devant moi, répondit Tomoyo légèrement énervée. On se voit cette après midi pour le conseil, lui dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant. »

Shaolan resta un moment là à fixer le couple qui discutait un peu plus loin, mais avait-il déjà vu ces jeunes ? Peutêtre chez sa mère en Chine, quoique qu'il serais souvenu d'une créature telle qu'elle. Ma foi, comme dirait Tomoyo, elle déteignait sur lui. Il s'éloigna du couple pour rejoindre ses amis. Vers 14h ils retournèrent en cours, les deux classes de terminal étaient mélangées lors du cours de sport, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Un tournoi de Hand fut organisé pour les demoiselles et un match de foot pour la gente masculine.

« On va faire les équipes, Daidoji-san, Hikazumi-san, Kaze-san et Itomi-san, vous serez les capitaines, j'attends de vous que vous formiez des équipes de niveau et non d'affinité. Kinomoto-san, dit en s'adressant à l'intéressé qui sursauta, vous irez dans l'équipe de Daidoji-san, comme on ne connaît pas votre niveau.

- Oui senseï, répondit-elle en filant derrière sa cousine.

- Bien Li-san, Yamazaki-san, Midori-san et Kami-san, pareil que pour ces demoiselles, Hiiragizawa-san je vous demanderai de rejoindre l'équipe de Yamazaki-san. Voilà c'est tout, vous pouvez y aller. »

Le professeur retourna dans la remise pour chercher le nombre de ballon requis en compagnie des quatre élèves de permanence. Sakura s'approcha d'Eriol,

« Eriol, tu pourrais me rappeler les règles du hand, je crois que ça fait trop longtemps que je pratique les podiums pour m'en souvenir, lui demanda la jeune fille.

- C'est pas compliqué, il faut prendre la balle et monté vers les cages en driblant ou en faisant une passe à un membre de ton équipe, lui expliqua grossièrement Eriol. Pour ce qui est des podiums, je crois que dès la semaine prochaine tu auras une dispense de sport pour le reste de l'année.

- Tu as sans doute raison, et c'est tout pour les règles ?

- En gros oui, si tu as un doute demande à ton capitaine, lui répondit-il.

- Mershi.

- Eh ! Hiiragizawa, tu te ramène, lui cria Yamazaki à l'autre bout du terrain.

- J'arrive, répondit-il en beuglantà plus Saki, ajouta-t-il pour la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner.

- A pluche Eriol !

- SAKURA! Tu viens ?

- J'arrive, répondit la jeune fille.

- Les filles je vous présente Sakura, ma cousine.

- Sakura ! La Sakura du cours moyen ? Demanda une petite brune à couettes.

- Celle la même, lui assura Tomoyo. Sakura-chan, voici, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa, Lika Sasaki, Yuki Kineta et Yoko Ishiri.

- Salut, leur dit Sakura en leur adressant un signe de la main.

- J'ai peine à croire que notre petite Sakura soit devant nous en ce moment, souffla Lika en souriant

- Moi aussi, tu as changé, Sakura-chan, ajouta Naoko, telle la chenille tu es devenu un magnifique papillon.

- Avouez que ça n'a rien d'étonnant avec une mère comme la sienne, renchérit Chiharu. Ta mère pose toujours pour les mêmes magazines ?

- En faite, actuellement elle est dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre sa carrière, répondit Sakura tristement.

- Ma cousine est morte, il y a environ une semaine, conclut Tomoyo.

- Chuis désolée, soufflèrent toutes les jeunes filles ensemble.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais on a un tournoi à disputer, nous.

- Allez les filles, une pour toutes et

- TOUTES POUR UNE ! S'écrièrent les jeunes filles. »

tous sursautèrent plus ou moins au cri des filles,

« Ben dit donc elles ont l'air d'avoir la pêche, souffla Yamazaki.

- Comme tu dis, confirma Shaolan qui passait pas la.

- Je crois que c'est juste des filles, dit Eriol habitué à ce genre de hurlement.

- Ouais mais là elles viennent de battre leur record, lui assura Yamazaki.

- Lequel celui du soir où elles avaient gagné le championnat ou celui où elles ont gagné face à nous ? Demanda Shaolan.

- Je pensais à un autre soir, lui dit Yamazaki avec un sourire de circonstance.

- Ah celui là, je sais pas.

- Je voudrais pas vous bousculer, les gars mais y a un entraînement à faire et des matchs à gagné, les coupa Eriol, alors je crois que Li-san serait bien aspiré de retourner dans son équipe.

- T'énerve pas comme ça, lui lança Shaolan. Au faite tu la connais d'où Kinomoto-san ?

- L'école et le boulot, répondit Eriol, c'est une fille super…

- … c'est ta fiancé ? Demanda un gars de son équipe.

- T'es pas un peu taré, chuis pas maso. Ça a beau être une fille super, pour rien au monde j'essaierais de devenir son mec.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda un autre très intéressé.

- Par ce qu'elle déteste les mecs, si j'ai bien comprit ça remonte à son enfance, elle m'a dit un jour que le garçon qu'elle aimait en secret lui avait brisé le cœur, depuis elle joue avec tous les mecs qu'elle croise.

À ce point là ? Demanda Shaolan.

- C'est dommage parce que c'est un ange, ajouta Eriol avant de continuer ses étirements. »

Shaolan continua de la fixer quelque seconde et retourna comme tous les autres à ses étirements, malheureusement il dû passer beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne lui en avait paru puisque que leur professeur leur annonça qu'il devait commencer leur match respectif.

« Bon alors les résultats, leur dit la prof qui arrivait avec un carnet, pour les filles c'est l'équipe de Daidoji qui remporte le tournoi avec en deuxième place, Kaze, puis Itomi et enfin Hikazumi. »

Il y eut des explosions de joie chez les filles, toutes se congratulaient et Hikazumi demanda à la prof à e que Sakura change d'équipe puisqu'elle était d'assez bon niveau pour rehausser son équipe.

« Kinomoto-san, tu passe dans l'équipe de Hikazumi, lui dit la prof avant de se tourner vers les garçons. Pour changer Li, Yamazaki, Kami et Midori, comme il nous reste du temps je vous propose de former des équipes mixtes pour un mini tournoi de basket pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop crevé.

- Ouais !

- L'équipe de Li vous vous scindez en deux et vous vous choisissez vos coéquipières chez Hikazumi. Daidoji avec Midori, Itomi avec Yamazaki et Kaze avec Kami, leur dit la prof avant de leur donner deux ballons, pour que le tournoi se déroule plus rapidement. »

Les jeunes se mirent par équipe, Li choisi de prendre dans son équipe Haruka Itomi, O-Ren Kami et Sakura pour les filles plus cinq des membres de son équipe.

« Ok ! Le premier match opposera Li à Itomi et Daidoji à Yamazaki, leur annonça la prof. »

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur terrain, les deux capitaines se mirent face à face pour la mise en jeu au centre des terrains. Le match se déroula plutôt bien dû reconnaître Shaolan si les filles n'étaient pas spécialement puissantes, elles compensaient par une très bonne technique. Il eut un moment d'inattention lorsque Sakura passa devant lui riant quelque chose à une des filles, elle fonçait droit sur Eriol qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de récupérer la balle de l'envoyer dans sa direction à un de ses coéquipiers.

« LI ! Fait gaffe lui cria un gars de son équipe alors que la balle fonçait vers lui. »

Il vit une ombre passez devant lui et le sourire d'O-Ren soulagé.

« Tu pourrais pas faire un peu attention, lui dit Sakura en laissant tomber les ballons à ses pieds. Un ballon en pleine face c'est pas super pour garder le look play-boy.

- Sakura-chança vas ? Lui demanda Eriol en accourant.

- On va dire que, oui, lui répondit Sakura en lui montrant son bras.

- Chuis désolé Sakura.

- Et vaut mieux mon bras que sa tête, et puis, je commence à la connaître ta puissance de frappe, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Tu devrais aller mettre de la glace dessus, lui conseilla-t-il. Sinon tu vas avoir un vilain bleu et ça va faire comme en Chine ils ne voudront plus que tu joues.

- Un problème ? Demanda la prof en s'approchant de l'attroupement.

- Euh…

- Kinomoto s'est blessée, répondit Eriol.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller à l'infirmerie, Hiiragizawa tu l'accompagnes. Et vous vous reprenez le match. »

Une fois le cours de sport fini les jeunes se changèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers le portail pour rentrer chez eux. Sakura était revenu une minute avant la fin du cours, l'avant-bras droit bleuté.

« Sakura-chan qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Lui demanda sa cousine.

- Rien, rien, j'ai rattrapé une mauvaise balle, répondit évasivement la jeune fille en sortant sa veste de son sac.

- Sakura je ne t'ai jamais vu mal rattraper une balle, lui dit Tomoyo.

- Disons qu'elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention, dit une voix sur le seuil du vestiaire.

- Li-kun ! S'exclama Tomoyo. Je n'ai rien contre tes visites mais pas dans le vestiaire des filles, s'il te plait.

- Y a plus que vous et vous êtes toutes les deux habillées, répondit-il en s'assaillant sur un banc. Merci Kinomoto, pour tout à l'heure, j'étais vraiment pas à ce que je faisais, lui dit avec un sourire charmeur et artificiel.

- Tu devrais faire attention, crois-moi, dit-elle en ramassant son sac.

- Quoi tu t'es blessée pour cette crapule, s'insurgea Tomoyo.

- Ben oui, il regardait pas et je connais bien la force de frappe d'Eriol. Il est dangereux voir même très dangereux, lorsqu'il est dans l'action.

Ça lui aurait au moins apprit à se fixer sur le jeu pas sur les filles, répliqua Tomoyo.

- Quelle réputation t'es en train de me tailler, soupira Shaolan.

- Ose dire que n'était pas en train de mater, le provoqua Tomoyo.

- …

- Sakura ! Appela une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- J'arrive, répondit cette dernière. Je vous laisse, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Ça va ton bras ?

- Oui, mais Yukito ne va pas être content, répondit-elle.

- Il te pardonnera comme d'hab., mais surtout évite de lui dire que je suis responsable, la supplia Eriol. »

Elle partit dans un éclat de rire bientôt suivit d'Eriol et leur voix s'évanouir dans l'air.

« Elle a l'air d'aller bien, dit Tomoyo, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- T'es sur que c'est bien la même personne ?

- Oui, tu sais, c'est un peu étrange, c'est elle sans être vraiment elle.

- En tous cas elle est vachement belle !

- Est-ce que ton cœur de glace serait en train de se réchauffer ? L'interrogea malicieusement Tomoyo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, elle juste canon.

- Donc elle te fait de l'effet ! Affirma Tomoyo. »

Le jeune homme vira au rouge vif et se perdit dans des dénégations peu crédibles. La jeune fille le quitta et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa cousine qui était déjà sortit du lycée, accompagnée d'Eriol.

« SAKURA»

Elle se retourna pour voir sa Tomoyo arriver, essoufflée d'avoir courut pour les rattraper.

« Tomoyo-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je… voulais… vous rattraper… elle reprit son souffle. Mère voudrait savoir si tu es libre demain après-midi pour venir prendre le thé à la maison.

- Je serais ravi de venir vous voir toi et ma cousine, lui répondit en souriant Sakura.

- Sakura, on a un truc demain, lui rappela Eriol.

- Vers quelle heure vous souhaitez que j'arrive ?

- Vers 4h, mère sera là, du moins pour le moment il est prévu qu'elle soit là, répondit Tomoyo.

- Tu vois Eriol comme ça je pourrais voir ma cousine et être à l'heure, je prendrais ma pause à ce moment là.

- Comme tu veux !

- Sakura ! L'appela une voix masculine dans son dos.

- Oui, répondit cette dernière en se tournant vers Toya. »

Son frère paraissait passablement essoufflé et jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Soudain un ressort, répondant au doux prénom de Nakuru, lui sauta au coup en poussant un cri.

« Toya, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Lui demanda la brune en boudant toujours accrochée à son coup.

- Parce que…

- …Mais c'est la petite Sakura-chan ! S'exclama Nakuru en regardant Sakura.

- Bonjour Nakuru, la salua la jeune fille.

- Toujours aussi belle, la complimenta Nakuru, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune fille. Quand est-ce que vous décidez tous les deux à sortir en ensemble ? Demanda Nakuru, en désignant Eriol et Sakura. »

Les deux jeunes rougirent fortement avant de se regarder et d'exploser de rire.

« J'ai dis une bêtise, demanda Nakuru. Ou alors vous êtes déjà ensemble et vous vous demandiez comment l'annoncer »

Les rires redoublèrent, sous le regard incrédule de Toya, Tomoyo et Nakuru. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à récupérer leur sérieux, Eriol déclara.

« Voyons Nakuru, si j'étais avec Sakiça se saurait.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais le supporter plus de 12 h par jour ? Demanda Sakura

- On est seulement ami, continuèrent-ils en ensemble.

- Dommage, qu'est-en pense Toya ? Demanda Nakuru.

- J'en pense que s'ils étaient ensemble tu serais toujours fourrée à la maison et que je n'aurais plus la paix, c'est déjà casse-pied de devoir te supporter en cours, soupira le jeune homme.

- Nakuru tu sais bien que l'on ne peut, lui dit Sakura.

- Mais ça remonte à la dixième génération, soupira la jeune fille. Je suis sur que c'est prétexte.

- Bien sur que c'est prétexte, affirma Eriol, on ne s'aime pas, point barre, affaire est clause chère sœur.

- Bon on va devoir y aller, dit Toya, profitant du fait que Nakuru l'avait lâché pour bouder.

À demain Sakura, dirent les trois jeune gens qui restaient devant le lycée. »

Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas pour nos héros. Si maintenant tout Seijo était au courant de ce qu'était devenu la petite Sakura, la plus part avait beaucoup de mal à essayer de rester naturelle en sa présence et la jeune fille qui dans les premiers jours avait donné une image très sage et posée d'elle-mêmeétait maintenant à son aise et ne jouait plus la comédie de la pauvre petite fille timide et renfermée sur elle-même ayant peur de tout. Aucuns n'étaient cependant encore au courant du travail qu'elle exerçait une fois les cours finis, le mannequina.

« Sakura-chan, quelle joie de te revoir ! Lui dit la voix chaleureuse d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc argenté.

- Yuki, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! S'exclama la jeune fille en lui sautant au coup. »

Yukito Tsukishiro, 24 ansétait son photographe attitréà elle et à Eriol. C'était un jeune homme assez grand, enfin pas tant que ça vu qu'il la dépassait seulement de 3 cm et était largement plus petit qu'Eriol, aux cheveux mi-long blanc argenté, attaché en catogan par un lacet bleu gris, aux yeux ambre surmonté d'une paire de lunette ronde, qui lui donnait un côté gamin. Il s'était prit de passion pour les deux jeunes après une séance particulièrement amusante, dans laquelle le jeune couple devait représenter l'agence à l'extérieur. Sakura portait ce jour là un pantalon gris à aine rayures blanche, une chemise en mousseline blanche avec un gilet, une cravate et une paire de chaussure noire. Eriol portait un costume semblable un pantalon noir une chemise en flanelle blanche, un gilet, une veste et une paire de chaussure italienne noir. La séance avait duré une éternité car le directeur de l'agence n'arrivait pas à se décider et pour finir c'était une photo prise par Yukito vers la fin lorsqu'ils étaient tous en train de plier qui avait été choisi. On pouvait y voir Eriol souriant à Sakura, pendant qu'il lui remettait une mèche de cheveuxéchappée de son chignon, derrière l'oreille, et la jeune fille époussetant une poussière de sa veste noire, en souriant.

« Je vois ça, bonjour Eriol, le salua Yukito tenant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Tu sais à vous voir comme ça on dirait presque un couple, leur dit Eriol, ce qui eut pour effet de les séparer.

- Tu te fiche de nous ? Lui demanda rapidement Yukito très mal alaise.

- Oui et non, si on ne savait pas que tu es le compagnon de son frère, on pourrait aisément le croire. Et Nakuru qui ne remarque rien.

- Tu sais je crois que ta demi-sœur, n'en fait pas vraiment cas, elle aime beaucoup Toya, mais elle sait bien qu'il complètement homo, dit Sakura. Quel mec normal, le prend pas mal Yuki, n'irait pas peloter une fille comme elle, alors qu'elle passe tout son temps libre accroché à lui ?

- Je dois dire qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui résisterait, reconnu Yukito. Quand on parle du loup.

- Sakura, Eriol, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquezça fait dix minutes qu'on vous cherche partout, leur reprocha la brune.

- Désolé, Nana, on y va, lui assura Eriol en entraînant Sakura à sa suite.

À pluche ! Leur lança la jeune fille. »

Nakuru leur fit en signe en murmurant un « Ah lala ces jeunes » et vaqua à ses occupations laissant Yukito seul au milieu du hall d'entrer. Il retrouva le jeune couple dans la salle de conférence avec un autre photographe et le directeur de l'agence. Ils s'étaient changés, Eriol portait un ensemble en lin bleu marine et jaune, chemise et pantalon et Sakura une jupette plissée blanche avec un liseré bleu clair, un foulard blanc et un haut bleu clair.

« Aujourd'hui j'aimerais que vous fassiez des photos en extérieur, notre client, aimerais des photos en extérieur des ses modèles, trouvez un par et installez-vous là. Yoko vous accompagnera, il faut que les jeunes puissent change de vêtements, déclara le directeur. »

Ils sortirent de la salle, un peu ennuyés, c'est Yukito qui brisa le silence.

« Sakura tu connais un endroit par ici qui réponde à ces critères ?

- Y a bien un endroit mais j'y suis pas retourné depuis six ans alors chais pas trop à quoi ça ressemble aujourd'hui.

- On peut toujours essayer, dit Eriol. C'est où ?

- Dans le centre de Tomoeda, c'est un parc pour enfant. »

Après quelques photos dans leur première tenue, Eriol et Sakura se dirigèrent vers le petit coin que leur avait aménagé Yoko. Eriol en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un short noir et un T-shirt noir à taches rose. Il était en train de poser pour les deux photographes, lorsque Sakura sortit, elle portait un top rose et une mini jupe rose avec des chaussettes montantes en nylon rosa et une paire de talon rose (c'est une Rondoudou géant, quoi ! ;-)). Elle les rejoignit en se tortillant nerveusement, sa jupe étant plus que mini, ils posèrent près du toboggan en forme de pingouin géant et repartirent se changer. Eriol portait maintenant une pantalon marron, une chemise beige, une veste et un chapeau feutre marron et Sakura une robe orange, qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, avec un foulard des chaussettes montantes et des bottes le tous orange foncé et clair.

« T'as l'air alaise Saki, lui dit Yukito.

- C'est juste que je ne vois pas qui pourrait porter ce genre de fringueà la ville.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je reconnais que la jupe rose était très, très courte, confirma-t-il.

- En tous cas elle t'allait bien, lui dit Eriol. »

Cela eut pour effet de décoincer un peu la jeune fille qui sourit doucement, Yukito en profita pour fixer ce moment sur sa pellicule et ils purent retourner se changer. Sakura se dépêcha, car elle était déjà en retard chez ses cousines, elle ressortit vêtue d'une jupe, en toile, vert foncé, une large ceinture un peu plus claire et une chemise vert d'eau, des tongues et les cheveux remontés en un chignon retenu par une pince vert d'eau également. Elle sortit en trombe du petit coin et tomba sur Eriol qui discutait avec quelqu'un.

« Saki ?

- Chuis désolée, lui dit la jeune fille en se relevant pour le libérer de son poids. Je suis vraiment confuse, ajouta-t-elle rouge. »

En effet la jeune fille était tombée à cheval sur son ami qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents sachant qu'elle s'excuserait une bonne centaine de fois, avant de se rendre compte que pour lui c'était pas vraiment grave.

« C'est rien Saki, je t'assure, continua son ami. »

Elle se retrouva face à l'interlocuteur d'Eriol qui était plus que perplexe, en effet la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était absolument tordante et en même temps il aurait bien aimé que ce soit sur lui que la jeune fille tombe. Il lui sourit en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, il fut étonné de constaté à quel point la jeune fille était légère. Il voulait bien croire Eriol lorsque ce dernier assurait à Sakura qu'elle n'était absolument pas un poids.

« Tu de vrais regarder où tu vas Kinomoto-san, lui conseilla Shaolan.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa encore une fois la jeune fille. Woé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama Sakura en prenant enfin conscience de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Je me promenais ave ma cousine, répondit ce dernier en désignant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Et accessoirement je discutais avec Hiiragizawa-san, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je vois, bon faut que j'y aille, répondit Sakura. Eriol on se voit ce soir à la maison, lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Ouais

- Woé, chuis à la bourre ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers la sortie du parc pour y retrouver son Yukito qui l'attendait.

- Elle changera jamais, soupira Eriol.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shaolan intéressé.

- C'est une retardataire chronique, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire attendri. La seule fois où elle a été à l'heure c'était pour rencontrer une parente éloignée à Hong Kong, et encore ça a faillit être juste.

- Vous êtes parents ?

- Par son père à la dixième génération, répondit Eriol.

- Je vois…

- …Hiiragizawa-chan ? L'appela Yoko. Tu pourrais te changer que je puisse rentrer à l'agence ?

- J'arrive, répondit le jeune homme. Et tu pourrais pas éviter de m'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Eriol.

- Je le fais en général sauf que là j'étais certaine que tu rappliquerais en vitesse, répondit la jeune femme en souriant franchement.

- J'te déteste, lâcha-t-il en rentrant pour se changer.

- Moi aussi, mais que veux-tu c'est notre destin on doit être maudit, lâcha sarcastiquement Yoko.

- Oh mon amour ! Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi ? Entendit-on dire la voix de Eriol derrière le rideau.

- Que veux-tu, je te donnerais tous si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, continua Yoko.

- Mais comme ça ne changera rien, nous n'en ferons rien, continua Eriol en ressortant. J'ai fini gente dame.

- Vous êtes trop bon mon seigneur, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'installation. À demain Eriol.

- A demain, lui répondit Eriol en rejoignant Shaolan et sa cousine. »

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mardi matin, première heure de cours, Sakura se rendit à son casier pour y récupérer ses affaires, elle l'ouvrit et une tonne de lettre tombèrent à ses pieds, elle se tourna vers Eriol qui avait le même problème avec son casier.

« A ton avis, c'est des lettres d'amour de menace ou encore les deux à la fois mes préférées ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- Chais pas on mais on a intérêt à faire casier commun pour éviter ce genre de phénomène.

- J'arrive, soupira Sakura en récupérant ses affaires pour les fourrer dans le casier de son ami.

- Je les jette ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le tas de lettre.

- Je vais en tapisser ma chambre non plus, répondit Sakura en souriant.

- Whaou, tu as un succès monstre Eriol ! S'exclama une voix masculine derrière eux.

- Li-san ! En faite ça c'est celle de la miss, dit-il en désignant Sakura qui finissait de ranger ses affaires dans le casier d'Eriol.

- Tous ça pour une seule personne, je crois que tu m'as battu, dit Shaolan en se tournant vers Sakura. Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais Eriol ?

- Il les jette, répondit Sakura.

- Tu ne les lis pas ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben ça me semble évident pour savoir.

- C'est pas la dedans que j'apprendrais quoi que ce soit, affirma Sakura.

- Si une fois on apprit quelque chose, tu ne te souviens pas ? Lui rappela Eriol.

- Eriol, je préfère pas.

- C'était très instructif, surtout le passage sur…

- … Sur, oh ça sonne quel dommage, l'interrompit Sakura. Tu viens Eriol on va être en retard pour le cours de mathématique, dit la jeune fille en l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Tu aimes les maths ? C'est nouveau, la railla son ami, assez fort pour que Shaolan l'entende.

- Eh ! Kinomoto-san, la salle de math c'est pas là, dit-il en désignant son dos. »

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir qu'il indiquait la direction opposée à la sienne, il l'entendit murmurer un juron, sous le regard plus u'amusé de son compagnon, alors qu'elle le traînait dans la direction que Shaolan lui avait indiquée. Ils ne se revirent pas de la semaine jusqu'au cours de sport du samedi après midi, qui devait être le dernier avant les vacances des mois de juillet et d'août. Sentant que ses élèves étaient tous sauf attentif, la prof décida de leur laisser quartier libre pourvu qu'ils fassent du sport. Le petit groupe qui s'était forme la semaine précédente se regroupa pour discuter des perspectives les plus attrayantes pour passer les trois heures à venir.

« On pourrait se faire un volley, proposa Lika après une demi-heure de palabres inutiles.

- Ouais, garçon contre fille, proposa Yamazaki.

- Non, s'exclamèrent plusieurs filles ensembles.

- C'est trop déséquilibré et dangereux regarder ce qu'Eriol a fait la semaine dernière, ajouta Chiharu.

Équipe mixte, donc, dit Shaolan.

Ça me semble plus raisonnable, continua Eriol en souriant comme à son habitude.

- Chais pas pourquoi mais je la sens mal cette histoire, murmura Sakura à sa cousine.

- Ma fois, lui répondit cette dernière en fixant Eriol mystérieusement.

- Yamazaki et Li vous pourriez être chef d'équipe pour changer, proposa Eriol.

- Ok ! Répondirent de concert les garçons.

- Je prends Kinomoto, dit Yamazaki plus vite que son interlocuteur.

- Daidoji, dit Shaolan.

- Hiiragizawa

- Furukawa

- Mihara

- Yanagisawa

- Kijoto

- Kinotiro

- Kami

- Sasaki

- Kineta

- Ishiri.

- Y-a plus de fille que de garçon, constata Sakura.

- C'est pour que vous puissiez vous rendre à l'infirmerie sans gêner les autres, lui dit Shaolan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ? Qu'on tient moins bien le choc que vous ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- Euh… Oui, répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Quel macho tu fais !

- Prouve-moi le contraire, la provoqua-t-il.

- J'y gagne quoi ? Demanda Sakura une lueur bizarre dans le regard.

- Tu fixe les enjeux, répondit-il trop sur de lui. »

Tous le groupe les fixait, Eriol était à deux doigts de lui suggérer de ne pas faire de pari avec Sakura parce qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Les filles l'observaient atterrées et les garçons avec intérêt.

« Tu devras t'excuser publiquement pour tous ce que tu m'as dit lorsqu'on était petit et t'engager à ne plus faire une seule remarque sexiste.

- Tous ça ? Ok à moi, dit-il. Tu devras nous dire de qui tu étais amoureuse à cette époque, dit-il tout fier de lui, et ne plus jamais remettre en doute ma supériorité.

- D'accord, répondit la jeune fille un peu pâle. Seulement je tiens à préciser que je n'ais jamais été amoureuse de qui que ce soit, précisa la jeune fille.

À d'autre, je tiens mon info d'Eriol, lui dit Shaolan.

- Eriol tu abuses, tu sais très bien que ça ne les avancera à rien, puisqu'il est chinois et n'a jamais mit les pieds ici.

- Je ne parle pas d'Ikari, répondit Eriol.

- Mais c'est le seul dont j'ai jamais été amoureuse, insista la jeune fille.

- Son premier petit copain, un beau salaud.

- Tu oublis de préciser que c'est ton demi-frère, ajouta Sakura un peu furieuse contre lui.

Ça aussi, tu vois, je le reconnais mon demi-frère est un beau salaud.

- Tu sais à ce propos que tu devais mettre en garde Mei à son sujet. Elle en est folle et il va lui briser le cœur, ajouta Sakura.

- Je sais pas, tu sais Mei est plutôt forte et puis dans on genre elle est pas mal. N'oublis pas ce que nous a dit ma cousine.

- J'aime bien ta cousine. On joue ?

- Euh oui, répliquèrent les autres, mourant d'envie de les questionner. »

Ils faisaient des matchs de dix à quinze minutes avec presque autan de pose entre chaque, durant lesquelles les filles discutaient, mec, fichons et autre sujet hautement intellectuel. Sakura à la grande admiration de Shaolan n'avait pas faiblit, si bien qu'il commençait à se dire que s'il voulait gagner son pari il allait devoir mettre les bouches et double. Le dernier match commença et le jeune homme ne cessa de viser la jeune fille sui lui renvoyait ses balles toujours avec beaucoup d'exactitude et une bonne puissance pour une fille. Eriol lui sauva la mise une ou deux fois alors qu'elle ne faisait plus attention au match. Ce fut elle qui lança la balle de match et sui marqua le point de la différence entre son équipe et celle de Shaolan.

« Je crois Li-san, que nous avons gagné le match et le pari, lui dit Sakura toute souriante.

- Je crois qu'ouià mon grand malheur. Je te promets pas de réussir à tenir la deuxième partie de notre pari.

- Je m'en doute, je pense même, que la première te demandera un gros effort mais nous savons tous que tu es connu pour ton honneur.

- Comment tu as fait pour survivre ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je m'entraîne depuis six ans avec Eriol au maniement du sabre et à différent sport de combat.

- Ce qu'elle ne te dit pas c'est que l'année dernière elle faisait partit de l'équipe jeune espoir chinois de Volley, ajouta Eriol.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Ça t'apprendra à être trop sur de toi, les apparences sont son souvent trompeuses, lui dit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire pour se changer.

- C'est pas très régulier, lui fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Mais c'est comme ça, au faite tu devrais travailler ta manchette gauche elle manque un peu de puissance, répondit la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule. Et pour le pari je tiens surtout à la deuxième partie, la première ça fait longtemps que je vous l'ai pardonnée.

- Mais je suis un gros macho par définition ! Lui lança Shaolan.

- J'ai voulu te prévenir, mais j'ai pas pu, lui dit Eriol. Tu vas devoir changer parce qu'elle est très, très têtue. Je vais me changer, ajouta-t-il en partant vers le vestiaire des garçons. »

Shaolan resta à méditer dans le vide quelques instants et se dirigea vers son vestiaire. Il croisa Sakura sur le trajet qui discutait avec son petit ami du jour, enfin discutait était un bien grand mot puisqu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, bouche contre bouche. Il soupira, c'était le dixième depuis son arrivée à Seijo, deux semaine plus tôt. Lorsqu'il ressortit suivit d'Eriol et Yamazaki, les filles les attendaient devant leur vestiaire discutant avec animation. Il comprit vaguement que Chiharu et Naoko étaient atterrées d'apprendre qu'elle venait de larguer son dixième petit copain sans raison vraiment valable, Tomoyo et Lika lui jetaient des regards amusées et Yuki et Yoko regardaient la conversation sans vraiment se passionner pour le sujet, après tous si elle voulait s'amuser, elle pouvait bien le faireça ne les gênait aucunement du moment qu'elle ne s'attaquait pas au fille.

« Quoi tu l'as déjà laissé tomber, Lui demanda moqueur Shaolan.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me marier avec lui ?

- Non, mais de là à la larguer au bout de deux jours, y a quand même une différence, répondit-il.

- Tu trouves toi ? Combien de temps tu es resté avec ta dernière copine, attend laisse moi me souvenir… Une demi-journée, bel effort ! Ricana la jeune fille.

- C'est pas pareil ! S'indigna le jeune Chinois

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un homme ? Le défia Sakura.

- Oui, s'emporta Shaolan.

- Quelle est la valeur d'un homme, qui n'est même pas capable de respecter celle-ci alors qu'il ne l'a donnée que quelques instants plus tôt, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement avant de tourner les talons.

- A de main, lança Eriol en la rejoignant.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je te poserais bien des questions, lui dit Tomoyo avant de se diriger vers la sortie accompagnée des filles.

- Lesquelles ?

- Celles qui te hantent depuis son retour, lança la brune par-dessus son épaule. »

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Tomoyo pour se rendre à la plage, Sakura arriva avec son habituel quart d'heure de retard et une moue boudeuse scotchée sur le visage.

**Flash back**

« Allez viens, on va bien s'amuser, la pressa Eriol.

- J'ai pas envie, soupira la jeune fille.

- S'il te plait, la supplia-t-il.

Écoute j'ai pas envie de rester toute une journée avec cette bande d'hypocrite, lui confia Sakura. Ils me font tous les yeux doux même Li, c'en est écœurant. Je veux dire, on pourra aller à la plage un autre jour, lui proposa la jeune fille.

- S'il te plait, il marqua une pause. Je te promets que je serais correct avec les filles si tu veux.

- Tu es toujours correct avec les filles, lui rappela Sakura.

- Je ne ferais plus de lapsus, sur ta vie sentimentale.

- Eriol, j'ai pas envie… »

**Fin du Flash-back**

« Ça va Sakura-chan ? Lui demanda Tomoyo, après l'avoir saluée.

- Très bien, lui répondit sa cousine en fusillant Eriol.

- Elle s'est levée du mauvais pied, répondit Eriol, ce qui lui valut un deuxième regard noir de la jeune fille.

- Je ne me serais pas levée du mauvais pied si tu ne m'avais pas roulé dessus dans ton sommeil, répliqua vertement Sakura.

- C'est vrai concéda ce dernier. Mais tu as passé toute la nuit à tirer le drap. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tous leurs condisciples les regardèrent stupéfait. Shaolan qui avait réagit dès la phrase lâchée par Sakura foudroya Eriol qui ne s'en rendit pas compte trop occupé à réprimander son amie sur le tirage de drap intensif de leur nuit. Ce fut Yamazaki qui reprit la parole, accentuant encore le malaise.

« Vous couchez ensemble ?

Ça nous arrive, répondirent-ils ensemble sans capter la bourde et le lapsus.

- Vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes que des amis ? Demanda Lika.

- Rah! S'exclama Sakura que menaçait sérieusement une crise de nerfs.

- On dort en ensemble, on ne couche pas dans ce sens là ensemble bande de nigauds, leur expliqua un peu nerveusement Eriol.

- Vous avez vraiment les idées mal tournées pour imaginer qu'on couche ensemble sans être ensemble, s'indigna Sakura. Ou alors vous avez une bien piètre opinion de nous deux, quoi qu'il en soit vous avez oubliez de nous présenter cette jeune fille. »

Tous se retournèrent vers une grande brune, au teint clair et aux yeux ambres rieur.

« C'est ma cousine, dit Shaolan. Tu l'as croisée le week end dernier.

- Tu imagine que je retiens, je visage de toutes les personnes que j'ai croisé ? Lui demanda amusée Sakura.

- Meilin, lui dit la jeune fille en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Sakura, répondit cette dernière en lui souriant chaleureusement. Tu es ici depuis peu ?

- Oui c'est une très beau pays, mais je trouve qu'il fait plus froid qu'à Hong Kong, lui répondit franchement Meilin.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il arrive qu'il neige ici alors qu'à Hong Kong…

- …jamais. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Sakura-chan.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit Mei-chan

- Vous…vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Shaolan éberlué.

- Bien sur Sakura était avec moi dans l 'équipe de Volley, c'est une super joueuse, grâce à elle on à marqué des point vraiment géniaux, s'enthousiasma Meilin.

- Arrête tu vas ma faire rougir, lui dit Sakura. Ikari n'est pas avec toi ?

- Nan, il est aux États-Unis chez ses grands-parents.

- Il est partit voir papi et mimi !

- Oui, il voulait que tu l'accompagne mais tu étais ici avec Saki donc il est partit seul, répondit Meilin.

- Il avait peur de quoi ?

- Chais pas, peut être que l'on nous vole notre fleur de cerisier préféré, ajouta malicieusement Meilin.

- Et chuis pas si précieuse, s'indigna cette dernière.

- Pour nous tu es unique Saki et puis Ikari et moi on te doit tant.

- Je vais plus passer dans les portes, Mei.

- Déjà que c'était dur avant, leur souffla la voix mesquine de Shaolan.

- Li !

- Quoi c'est vrai !

- Li-kun, tu devrais faire attention, lui souffla discrètement Tomoyo.

- Oki Li-kun on va faire un pari si je gagne tu ne pourras plus rien dire sur moi, lui dit Sakura.

- Et si tu perds, tu feras tous ce que je veux pendant le reste de l'année. »

Il lui tendit la main et il scellèrent leur pacte d'une poigné de main. Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo.

« Tu nous choisis une épreuve ? Lui demanda la rousse.

- Pourquoi Tomoyo ? Demanda ce dernier suspicieux.

- Parce que Mei et Eriol m'avantageraient, répondit cette dernière avec le soutient des concernés.

- Tomoyo ?

- Chais pas moi, souffla la brune. Lika t'as pas une idée…Naoko ?

- Ils pourraient essayer de ne pas s'insulter, le premier qui l'ouvre a perdu, proposa la jeune fille aux lunettes rondes.

- C'est une idée super ça ! S'exclamèrent bruyamment les autres dont les oreilles commençaient à chauffer.

- D'accord, répondirent les deux concernés. »

Ils se mirent en route pour la plage, Sakura discutait joyeusement avec Meilin et Shaolan les observait d'une façon qu'il voulait discrète qui n'échappa malheureusement pas aux autres occupants de la voiture qui le charrièrent discrètement. Pendant la journée Sakura se dérida et alla même jusqu'à sourire à ses camarades qui ressentaient son malaise. Seule Meilin semblait se comporter normalement ave elle, Eriol aussi mais lui s'était Eriol, alors. Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin Yamazaki et Furukawa virent trouver Sakura qui rêvassait au bord de l'eau pour s'excuser de leur attitude mesquine et méchante lors de leur enfance, elle leur pardonna parce qu'elle était très gentille et trop compréhensive, pour leur en vouloir plus que de raison. La blessure que lui avait infligée ces gamins serait toujours présente mais elle devrait vivre avec alors s'ils avaient des remords elle ne pouvait que leur pardonner. Elle fonctionnait comme ça la jolie Sakura, la fleur la plus fragile et la plus douce du printemps. Elle était seule depuis quelque minute déjà lorsque que Shaolan et Tomoyo vinrent la chercher, l'une pour l'inviter à rester au manoir pour la nuit et l'autre parce qu'il se devait de suivre Tomoyo comme son ombre depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Sakura, chais pas si Eriol t'avait prévenu qu'on resterait dormir ici, lui dit Tomoyo.

- Il a dû omettre ce détail involontairement, répondit Sakura dans le vide.

Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, il faut juste que je prévienne Toya et papa.

- Tu pourras téléphoner au manoir, lui assura Tomoyo.

- Merci…Merde Yuki !

- Oui ?

- Je devais le voir ce soir, continua la jeune fille.

- Tu sors le soir avec un mec, commença Shaolan. Encore un t'es vraiment pathétique, c'est parce que tous le monde a été vache ave toi petite que tu dois traiter tous les mecs comme de la merde.

- Je crois que tua s perdu, lui dit Sakura en regardant vers le large, il grogna. C'est mon beau-frère.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Shaolan qui marmonnait contre les filles et leurs défauts.

- Yuki, c'est mon beau-frère, continua Sakura. Tu sais je crois que je te plains Li-san, tu es méchant et sans raison. Tu finiras sans doute ta vie tout seul, parce qu'il faut un sacré courage pour essayer de te supporter plus de trois secondes. Elle se tourna vers sa cousine, je crois que je t'admire Tomoyo, tu es belle, intelligente et très gentille, mais surtout tu peux le supporter, c'est un don qui pour moi surpasse tous les autres. Vous n'avez jamais pensez à vous mettre en ménage ?

- Jamais, répondit Tomoyo un peu rouge.

Ça va pas dans ta tête ! C'est peut être toi qui a un problème, s'exclama Shaolan furieux. Tu te crois parfaite, miss sainte pureté, tu me juge sans me connaître et tu reviens ici avec quelque chose que tu imagine être la science infuse, on se portait tous très bien sans toi et ta morale à la con. Je rentre !

- Shaolan ! S'exclama Tomoyo surprise pas son discours. Chuis vraiment désolée Sakura, s'excusa Tomoyo en s'approchant d'elle.

- Va le voir il va faire une bêtise, si vous ne faite pas gaffe, lui dit Sakura.

- Et toi ?

- Chuis jamais seule, répondit cette dernière.

- Je parlais d'une présence humaine.

- Eriol est dans les buissons derrière nous, et ceux depuis que je suis ici, répondit Sakura alors que le jeune homme sortait de sa cachette.

- J'y vais, dit Tomoyo en partant vers le manoir en courant.

- Vas y dit-le ! Le défia Sakura, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Lui demanda son ami.

- Ce que tu as sur le bout de la langue.

- Allez viens-là, lui dit-il en l'attirant à lui. Il t'aime, je crois mais c'est un sentiment nouveau. Après tout il est le futur héritier d'une grande famille et il imagine sans doute que l'argent fait tous.

- Je crois que je vais demander à retourner chez nous, soupira la jeune fille. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Peutêtre qu'à la rentré, je reviendrais mais je crois que je resterais en Chine.

- Tu ne devrais pas, lui susurra le jeune homme.

- Non, bien sur mais ce serait tellement plus commode pour tout le monde.

- Sauf pour moi.

- Sauf pour toi, elle est jolie ma cousine n'est-ce pas ?

- Très, presque autant que toi, lui répondit-il.

- Je crois que tu lui plait aussi.

- Chut »

Ils restèrent là un long, très long moment, des fois elle pleurait d'autre fois elle parlait de choses et d'autres, pas une seule fois elle ne fit allusion à ce qu'elle ressentait où bien pensait. Comme toujours, pensa Eriol, elle fait passer autrui avant elle, si seulement il n'était pas là ce don empoisonnant. Si seulement, c'était une ritournelle dans son esprit torturé, elle se laissa bercer par son ami, essayant d'oublier qu'ils devraient rentrer au manoir et affronter les autres, elle finit pas s'endormir dans la chaleur réconfortante d'Eriol, qui la porta jusqu'au manoir où tous les attendaient pour manger. Shaolan dans un coin de la pièce le regard sombre et des envies de meurtre presque palpable, d'abord contre Sakura pour l'avoir mit dans cet état, puis contre Tomoyo qui n'avait pas voulut le laisser seul, puis contre Yamazaki et Furukawa qui lui avaient remonté le moral et enfin contre sa cousine qui lui faisait la gueule. Il la porta jusque dans la chambre que Tomoyo avait préparé pour elle et Meilin et redescendit au salon.

« Elle va bien ?

- Oui, répondit Eriol, c'est Sakura elle s'en remettra et puis elle a connu pire.

- Et lui in l'a laissée tranquille, s'enquit Meilin.

- Autant que possible, tu le connais, répondit Eriol.

- Je vais monter me coucher, déclara Meilin après avoir finit son thé. Tomoyo tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour Saki elle risque d'avoir faim.

- Si tient, lui répondit la brune en lui tendant un plateau.

- Mercià demain. Je compte bien prendre ma revanche sur vous deux, vous allez voir si je suis une faible femme, dit au deux garçon qui l'avaient battu au volley parce qu'elle discutait avec Lika et Sakura. »

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Shaolan n'arrivait pas à dormir, d'accord il avait des remords pour ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune fille, enfin en même temps il était persuadé de n'avoir pas tout à fait tord, c'est vrai quoi. Une fille ça ne va pas à droiteà gaucheça subit la domination masculineça se fait jeterça ne jette pas. Il fit trois fois le tour de sa chambre et décida de sortir en essayant tant que faire ce peu de ne pas réveiller Eriol et Furukawa. Il sortit de la bâtisse et se retrouva sur la terrasse où l'air frai vint lui caresser le visage, lui tirant quelques frissons. Il descendit vers la plage un peu perdu dans se pensé et se dirigea vers les roché où il avait vu Sakura pour la dernière fois. Ils surplombaient une crique de sable déserte, enfin pas si déserte que ça. Il y avait quelqu'un en bas, il voyait une ombre qui jouait sous l'éclat de la lune, elle dansait sur un rythme inaudible et imperceptible. C'était une femme à en juger par son élégance et la souplesse de ses mouvements, ou alors un ange, elle portait une jupe taille basse, longue blanche et un débardeur à bretelles spaghetti blanc, ses longs cheveux volaient au vent ondulant librement et formant un rideau autour de son corps frêle et fragile. Elle dansait sur une musique que seul le vent lui soufflait et chantait, d'une voix douce et vibrante comme du cristal.

« …Sur les ailes des colombes j'ai déposé, mon âme volant pour l'éternité… »

Ces mots ils retranscrivaient tellement fidèlement son état d'esprit, il descendit sans se faire remarquer dans la crique, il aperçut en arrivant l'éclat fantomatique de la jupe qui remontait et disparaissait derrière les rochers. Il remonta après avoir contemplé la mer, il rentra dans la chambre fit un signe à Eriol qui s'était réveillé et se coucha. Il devait être pas loin de 11h lorsqu'il se réveilla seul dans la chambre, des cris lui parvenaient étouffé pas la distance et les murs. Il se leva et descendit au salon où il trouva Tomoyo et Eriol qui discutaient.

« Salut,

- Tu es enfin levé, le charria Tomoyo. C'est un record à inscrire dans les annales.

- Tu m'as l'air en grande forme toi ce matin, lui répondit-il en saluant Eriol qui lui répondit discrètement.

- Et toi bien dormit ?

- Peu mais bien lorsque j'ai dormit.

- Une vraie marmotte, se moqua gentiment Eriol.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres dehors pour vous amuser ?

- Pas envie, répondit Tomoyo. J'ai très mal dormi, trop de soucis sans doute.

- J'allais pas la laisser toute seule et puis j'avais quelque chose à faire dans le manoir.

- Ah »

Ils restèrent là jusqu'au repas de midi, lorsque les autres revinrent pour leur annoncer que Meilin avait gagné son match contre les garçons et que Yamazaki et Chiharu restaient dur la plage pour un déjeuné en amoureux. Il chercha du regard la jeune fille blond vénitien, mais il ne la trouva pas et se décida à poser la question alors qu'ils allaient passer à table.

« Kinomoto ne mange pas avec nous »

Il les entendit ravaler leur air, et chercher les un chez les autres une réponse à lui servire.

« Sakura est rentré, chez elle très tôt dans la matinée, l'informa Meilin. Un problème au bouleau.

- Et toi Eriol ?

- Tu sais, je suis pas toujours avec elle. »

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Une semaine passa et Shaolan décida de se rendre chez Tomoyo pour lui demander son avis sur un tas de chose de plus ou moins grande importance. Meilin était rentré depuis peu en Chine, Eriol ne répondait plus au téléphone et sa sœur ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement.

« Daidoji-chança va ? La salua-t-il en entrant dans son salon.

Ça va, répondit tristement cette dernière en relevant la tête.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai la drôle d'impression que ça ne va pas fort, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- C'est pas très important, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- Voilà, je me demandais si tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Eriol ?

- Chais pasça fait une semaine que je cherche à le joindre répondit la jeune fille. D'après sa sœur il est partit avec l'agence pour faire des photos en Europe, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il ne veut voir personne.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Je l'ai entendu parler derrière sa sœur à voix basse.

- Chuis désolé.

- C'est pas très grave, je suppose que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour parler d'Eriol.

- Non, tu me connais. Je voudrais savoir où habite ta cousine, pour aller m'excuser…

- Personne ne t'a dit, l'interrompit la jeune fille.

- Quoi ?

- Sakura est repartie en Chine il y a 5 jours, Eriol était furieux.

- Ah ! Et tu sais quand elle va revenir ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle revienne avant un bon bout de temps. Tu lis la presse People ?

- Non

- Tien »

Elle lui tendit un magazine, sur la couverture duquel on pouvait lire « La fleur du Japon se fiance avec le dernier héritier de la famille impériale. » Ce slogan était illustré d'une photo de Sakura vêtu d'un pantalon blanc, un débardeur blanc également, d'un gilet blanc à motif rose pâle et d'une ceinture blanche à boucle rose. À ses côtés on pouvait voir un jeune homme séduisant vêtu d'une chemise bleue et d'un jean marine. Ils se souriaient et semblaient discuter à la terrasse d'un café que Shaolan reconnu pour être celui où il invitait toujours sa mère. Il ouvrit le magazine et lut en diagonal l'article.

« Les deux plus beaux partis de Hong Kong ont passé une semaine à se retrouver dans des lieux peu fréquentés… même si certains démentent cette rumeur…il y a deux jours nos reporters ont trouvé les deux tourtereaux dans une bijouterie où Xiang-lin a acheté une bague… les deux jeune gens interrogé subtilement par notre reporter n'ont pas démentit leurs intentions… "Cela risque d'en surprendre plus d'un" nous a avoué Miss Kinomoto…Blablabla.

Ça fait un choc ?

- C'est whaou !

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Eriol était furieux lorsqu'elle est partie. Ça fait deux ans que ce mec lui tourne autour et là sans Eriol pour la garder, elle a fait des bêtises.

- Ils ont l'air de s'aimer, lâcha Shaolan un peu abruti par la nouvelle.

- Je trouve pas, il est trop… trop

- Trop quoi ?

- Parfait, voilà c'est le mot, riche, beau, amusant et amoureux, c'est pas naturel. »

Dring, dring. Tomoyo décrocha son téléphone.

« Moshi moshi.

- Moshi moshi Tomoyo-chan ! S'exclama une voix au téléphone.

- SAKURA!

- Aïeu Ça va de crier comme ça.

- Désolée, tu vas bien ?

Ça pourrait aller mieux vous avez lu la dernière parution de Idol'z ?

- Oui il est paru ce matin, pourquoi ?

- Rassure moi les gros titre c'est pas sur moi ?

- Si

- Kya, mershi, faut que j'appel papa. A plus

- A plus, lui répondit Tomoyo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Savoir ce qu'il y avait en première page de Idol'z.

- Pourquoi ?

- Chais pô mais ça pas eut l'air de la réjouir.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle a hurler et m'a dit qu'elle appelait son père. Pour en revenir à ton problème tu devrais la prochaine fois qu'on la verra lui faire tes excuses, chais pas si ça changera quelque chose entre vous, mais bon…

- Tu dois avoir raison.

- Si non tu rentre chez toi cet été ?

- Oui je rentre deux semaine en août, pour le traditionnel bal que mère organise. Il fit une pauseà ce propos tu voudrais pas être pas être ma cavalière ?

- Si tu veux, enfin faut que je demande à mère mais ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Le mois de juillet se déroula sans événement notableà part les parutions hebdomadaires des photos de Sakura pour différents magazines et les potins mondains, qui lui attribuait un autre fiancé ou qui établissait la liste des fiancés potentiels idéale pour elle. Tomoyo lui téléphonait de temps en temps, jamais elle en parlait d'elle, elle s'appliquait à lui donner des nouvelles d'Eriol, il était aux États-Unis chez ses grands-parents paternels avec son demi-frère et sa fiancée. Elle voyait beaucoup Shaolan jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende en Chine, puisqu'elle devait le rejoindre une semaine après.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tomoyo descendait les marches qui menaient aux chambres du manoir des Li vêtue d'une jupe longue rose et violette avec un haut rose et un boa rose, une paire de rang et deux rose violettes dans les cheveux. Cheveux remontés en un chignon très compliqué et des plus jolis. En bas, il y avait déjà une foule d'invité tous plus riche et puissant les que les autres, elle repéra Shaolan qui discutait avec un jeune homme blond accompagné d'une brune. En s'approchant, elle reconnut Meilin qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, elle portait un pantalon bordeaux avec une robe chinoise courte de même couleur bordée de doré.

« Meilin, la salua Tomoyo en arrivant à leur niveau.

- Tomoyo, tu es magnifique, lui répondit la Chinoise en guise de salut. Je te présente Ikari, mon fiancé et le demi-frère d'Eriol.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, lui dit Tomoyo en lui tendant la main.

- Moi de même, répondit-il charmeur en lui faisant un baise main. Sakura n'avait pas exagéré pour une fois, vous êtes réellement stupéfiante. »

La Japonaise rougit sous le compliment, Shaolan se renfrogna et Meilin enguirlanda son fiancé jusqu'au moment où ils s'aperçurent d'un attroupement à l'entré du salon de réception. Ils prirent un peu de hauteur et remarquèrent que les gens s'étaient regroupé autour de quatre jeunes gens, deux femmes et deux garçons. Les deux hommes portaient des tenus traditionnels chinoise, pantalon droit et chemise brodée à col mao, la première jeune femme portait une robe chinoise longue, fendue des deux côtés jusqu'au haut des cuisses, bleu marine avec un dragon brodé en fils d'or sur le côté droit le long de la dite fente, ses cheveux étaient attachés en macarons retenus par des rubans dorés. Et la dernière portait un bustier rose ancien plus ou moins foncé avec une rose entre les deux seins, une jupe plus que longue dans les mêmes couleurs, les épaule dénudé, elle avait des sortes de manche plissé très longue qui cachaient ses mains, ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient à demi lâché et des roses y étaient disposées. Une femme venait derrière eux elle était châtain, les cheveux remonté en un chignon simple sur le haut de la tête, une robe bustier vert d'eau bordée et brodée de bleu glacier. Yelan vint à leur rencontre embrassant trois des jeunes comme des membres de sa famille et saluant respectueusement les deux jeunes femmes restantes. Shaolan, Tomoyo, Meilin et Ikari redescendirent et allèrent à la rencontre de Yelan qui était suivit de deux jeunes femmes et un jeune homme. Brun aux yeux bleu marine très profond, les mêmes yeux que son demi-frère qui le salua d'un signe de tête, Eriol lui sourit et reporta son attention sur les trois femmes qui se trouvaient avec lui, en rose il y avait Sakura, vert d'eau une inconnue et en blanc Yelan.

« Shaolan, l'appela sa mère lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

- Mère, dit-il en les rejoignant suivit de ses amis.

- Tu connais tes cousins ? Lui demanda Yelan.

- Je crois que oui, répondit ce dernier en fixant Sakura qui regardait au delà de lui en souriant.

- Tomoyo-chan ! S'exclama la jeune Japonaise.

- Sakura, tu vas bien ? S'enquit sa cousine.

- Toujours lorsque je vois un visage ami, elle fit une pose et sourit au couple. Meilin, Ikari, tous vas bien ?

- Très bien, si ce n'est que son Don Juan de frangin n'a pas put s'empêcher de draguer ta cousine, répondit Meilin en souriant.

- Je croyais que tu lui suffisais amplement, rétorque Eriol.

- Je crois que ma petite Mei est jalouse, la taquina Ikari.

- Je vais vous laisser les enfants, leur dit Yelan. Sakura, tu devrais passer demain pour prendre le thé.

- Je n'y manquerais pas madame Li.

- Et fait moi plaisir appel moi Yelan, rajouta la mère de Shaolan en s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse.

- Shaolan, Tomoyo je vous présente Kaho ma fiancée, leur dit Eriol. Nous allons nous marier cet été, ajouta-t-il tout heureux.

- Ta fiancée ! S'exclama incrédule Shaolan alors que Tomoyo encaissait le choc sans mots dire.

- Ouiça fait maintenant quatre ans, répondit Eriol.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, leur Kaho en souriant.

- Moi de même, lui dit Shaolan en s'inclinant poliment.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, ajouta Tomoyo qui lui sourit. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter puis dès qu'elle le put Tomoyo s'éclipsa, elle sortit prendre l'air sur une des terrasses attenantes au salon et fut bientôt rejointe par Sakura. Elles restèrent là en silence durant de longues minutes.

« Tu le savais ? Lui demanda Tomoyo.

- Bien sur, j'étais leur témoin lors des fiançailles.

- Je ne savais pas, continua Tomoyo. Je croyais que…

- Je ne savais pas non plus pour toi, sans ça je te l'aurais dit, lui souffla Sakura en s'approchant. Il ne pensait pas non plus que tu… enfin c'est mieux que tu l'apprennes avant que ça ne risque de te faire trop souffrir. »

Tomoyo renifla bruyamment et se réfugia dans les bras de sa cousine, elle y pleura un bon moment et c'est Meilin qui les trouva là, blottit dans les bras l'une de l'autre Tomoyo pleurant tout son saoul et Sakura la berçant doucement dans la brise qui se levait. Tomoyo se releva vers sa cousine,

« Mershi ma puce d'être toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, elle l'embrassa.

- Chuis là pour ça, lui répondit Sakura, une fois son souffle reprit. »

Elles se sourirent et rentrèrent pour percuter Shaolan qui avait reculé lorsqu'il avait entendu et vu les deux jeunes femmes ensemble, bien sur il les trouvait proche, autant que pouvaient l'être deux cousines, mais proche à ce point làça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Sakura lui sourit doucement soutenant Tomoyo qui reprenait contenance à vue d'œil.

« Li-kun, tu passe une bonne soirée, lui demanda Sakura.

- Je… j'ai… il la regarda et sortit sur la terrasse.

- Ma fois, souffla Tomoyo.

- Comme tu dis, tu veux aller te coucher ou voir les autres ?

- je crois que c'est un peu tôt, je vais monter me coucher, amuses-toi bien.

- Fais de beau rêve, lui répondit Sakura alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la foule.

- Elle va bien ? Lui demanda une voix masculine dans son dos.

- Aussi bien qu'elle le peut. Tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable Eriol, tu ne lui avais rien promit, d'accord ?

- Oui mais…

- Elle est forte, elle s'en remettra et puis, je crois qu'elle a toujours eut un petit penchant pour les filles de toute manière, ajouta Sakura en passant ses longs doigts fins sur ses lèvres. »

* * *

Voilà le début d'un nouveau One-Shot, chais pas trop ce que vous en penserais,mais je crois que si vous en pensez quelque chose y a toujour le bouton des review pour me le faire savoir.

Mershi à Laumie, mangaskiss, XtopangelX et Linka

Bizz à tous Berry


	4. Et si la beauté nous était comptée Part2

_« Le portrait est au visage quotidien, _

_Ce qu'est le Couchant, _

_À un beau soleil- magistral- En gilet de satin. » Emily Dickinson_

**2e Partie:**

« TOMOYO!

J'arrive Saki, répondit la brune en finissant d'enfiler sa robe.

Dépêches-toi, Yuki n'a pas que ça à faire.

Chuis là, annonça Tomoyo en déboulant sur le plateau. »

Elle cligna des yeux quelque seconde avant de s'habituer à la luminosité des projecteurs, il y avait devant elle sa cousine, Sakura, Yukito, Nakuru, Yoko et d'autre jeune gens. Sakura s'approcha d'elle en souriant, elle portait un pantalon rose et fushia avec un haut dans les mêmes colories, de même que Tomoyo elle-même et un jeune homme blond. Les trois jeunes enchaînaient les pose en groupe ou individuelle sous l'œil expert des cinq photographes. Lorsque la séance fut terminée, il se retirèrent afin de se changer, Sakura fut la première à avoir finit, plus habituée que sa cousine au rythme des essayages. Elle la retrouva devant la loge ou plutôt colée au mur de la loge du blond, ce dernier l'embrassant avec passion. Le jeune homme ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'il sentit le regard plus qu'insistant de Tomoyo dans son dos. Il lâcha sa victime, consentante qui lui lança un regard mécontent que la séance de calinage soit terminée. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils se voyaient, depuis son arrivé dans l'agence. Tomoyo sourit à sa cousine qui après un dernier baisé à l'homme de sa vie du moment, partit en direction de la sortit où elles furent rejointes par Yukito qui devait les conduire chez leur grand-père. Tomoyo portait une robe courte violette et orange avec des socquettes montante violette et une paire de chaussure orange, Sakura portait quant à elle un pantalon blanc, un T-shirt blanc dont les manches étaient bleu glacier, une ceinture en perle de même couleur (je rappel que le blanc n'est en aucun cas une couleur) avec des tongues. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuse durant tout le trajet, et une fois arrivée sortirent de la voiture comme deux petites filles, se tenant la main et regardant aux alentour avec suspicion.

« Sakura, Tomoyo, les salua leur grand-père.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'embrasser. »

C'était un grand monsieur, aux cheveux gris blanc et au visage sévère, marqué par le temps, seule ses yeux bleu pétillant témoignait de son affection profonde pour les deux jeunes filles.

« Comment vous allez toutes les deux ? Leur demanda le vieil homme en les guidant vers le salon.

Bien, répondit Tomoyo qui avait reprit la main de sa cousine qui ne disait rien.

Et les cours, s'enquit leur grand-père.

On s'en sort bien, continua Tomoyo. Enfin pour le moment c'est les vacances.

Je vois, je vois… et toi Sakura-chan ?

Ça va, enfin il me semble que ça fait une éternité depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. À ce propos j'ai vu Yelan Li elle m'a demandé de te transmettre un message.

**Flash-back :**

Le lendemain du bal, Sakura arriva vers quatre heures chez les Li, elle avait revêtu un ensemble noir et blanc, comprenant une jupette noir à soufflets blanc, un haut à manche trois quart noir et blanc et une paire de chaussure à talon plat noir, ses deux nattes étaient retenu par des rubans noir.

« Kinomoto-chan, la salua Yelan en venant à sa rencontre.

Yelan, comment allez-vous ?

Très bien, et vous chère enfant ?

Pour le mieux, Mon grand-père vous passe le bonjour.

Comme c'est aimable à lui, voulez-vous du thé ?

Bien sur, Yelan. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shaolan qui la referma promptement en apercevant les femmes ensemble dans le salon.

« Y-aurait-il un problème avec mon fils ?

Aucun, lui répondit Sakura un peu surprise.

Ma fois, comment va votre père, mon enfant ?

Il va bien, enfin je suppose. Depuis le décès de maman il est un peu étrange et lointain mais ce n'est pas comme si il avait toujours été très démonstratif.

Je vois,

Pourquoi cette question ?

J'aimais beaucoup votre mère, c'était une femme adorable et très intelligente. Lorsque je voyais vos parents ensemble j'avais l'impression de voir l'amour à l'état le plus pur. Ce qui me laisse penser que votre père ne peut qu'en être profondément affecté, termina Yelan tristement.

Je crois que… jamais il ne s'en remettra complètement surtout depuis que grand-père à fait pression pour qu'elle soit enterrée avec le reste de la famille.

Enfin, parlons un peu de vous, dit Yelan pour changer de conversation.

De moi ? Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

Allons bon, s'étonna Yelan. Une jolie jeune fille comme vous, côtoyant les plus beaux partis d'Asie.

Vous savez, que je ne recherche pas la puissance, mais juste une personne faite rien que pour moi.

Une âme sœur, ne vous découragez jamais alors, car je sais que vous la trouverez.

Merci, enfin pour le moment, j'ai un stoppé mes recherches pour être plus présente pour mon père et pour l'agence.

A ce propos je voulais vous demander, que diriez-vous de devenir l'une de mes demoiselles de compagnie lorsque vous aurez fini vos études, j'entends bien.

Je ne sais pas ça fait tellement longtemps.

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour renouer avec la tradition.

Je verrais pour le moment, il y tant de chose dont je dois m'occuper. Père veut que je m'occupe de déménager toutes nos affaires au Japon, mon grand-père à au moins réussi à l'y attacher, il ne s'éloignera jamais de maman. Et moi et bien, je pense que je vais m'installer pour le reste de l'année aux États-Unis, le Japon me fait horreur Eriol est partit vivre près de ces grands-parents là-bas, mon frère est partit pour le sud du pays et Yuki vient de raccrocher. Et j'ai appris, il y a quelques heures que mon père envisage de se remarier avec la cousine de maman, je crois qu'il faut savoir se retirer lorsqu'il est temps pour revenir lorsque tous se sera calmé.

Se marier avec Sonomi, quel étrange choix !

Surtout si on sait que mon grand-père encourage cette union, j'aime beaucoup Sonomi et Tomoyo mais je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre avec elle durablement. Ma cousine et moi sommes si différente.

Peut-être est-il temps comme vous dites de vous retirer, quoi qu'il en soit votre présence sera souvent regrettée ici et je gage que Xiang-lin en sera affecté, vous lui avez toujours été de bon conseil.

C'est un grand garçon et puis il vaut mieux que l'on ne nous voit plus ensemble avant ses fiançailles avec Faye. »

**Fin du Flash-back.**

« Quel est-il ?

Je préférais que nous soyons seuls.

Tomoyo tu peux rejoindre ta mère sur la terrasse.

Alors ?

Tu ne devrais pas encourager l'union de Sonomi et mon père.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'en sais rien, mais elle a parut plus qu'ébranlée en apprenant la nouvelle. Je crois qu'elle la soupçonnait depuis un moment déjà.

Qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires, répliqua vertement le vieil homme. Allez viens, ils nous attendent.

J'arrive. »

Quelques jours plus tard Sonomi annonça publiquement son engagement avec Fujitaka, Toya migra définitivement au sud arguant que c'était un coup monté par le vieux pour récupérer les part de Nadeshiko. Sakura annonça son intention de finir son cursus en Amérique et lorsque sa cousine se proposa de l'accompagna elle refusa tout nette, argumentant que Tomoyo avait sa vie ici et qu'elle elle n'avait pas d'attache réelle et que le changement lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle promit cependant d'assister au mariage de son père. Yukito remit sa démission le jour même à l'agence et suivit Toya dans la sud, Eriol revint pour régler quelques papiers et rompit son contrat avec l'agence, Sakura quant à elle fut transférée dans l'agence New-Yorkaise et emménagea à Boston, où se trouvait déjà Eriol, Kaho et Nakuru.

Ce premier septembre Tomoyo fit donc sa rentrée pour la dernière ligne droite au Lycée Seijo, accompagnée de Shaolan et des filles. Elle n'avait pas continué le mannequina mais avait réussi à se faire repérer par une maison de haute couture. Leur professeur leur apprit donc le départ de Eriol et Sakura l'un pour raison familiale et l'autre dans le cadre d'un programme d'échange entre le Japon et les États-Unis, d'ailleurs dans ce même cadre, ils accueillaient une jeune américaine Amy Jackson.

De l'autre côté de l'océan pacifique, Sakura et Eriol avaient fait leur rentrée depuis une bonne semaine et suivaient un rythme différent de celui qui avait cours en Asie, moins d'heure de cours, plus de temps pour s'investir dans les clubs. Eriol devint rapidement le président des élèves, Sakura fut quant à elle recrutée par le club des Pompom girl où elle faisait des merveilles sans s'attirer les foudres des autres membres du groupe. Leur capitaine prévoyait qu'avant peu de temps elle la remplacerait, ce qui la réconfortait car elle devait quitter l'établissement d'ici peu.

« Sakura, tu viens, lui souffla un jeune homme brun un peu maladroit avec qui elle se mettait toujours en sport.

J'arrive, je finis juste de faire mes lacets, lui répondit la jeune fille accroupie en bordure du terrain. »

Elle aimait bien le sport ici car les équipes étaient toujours mixtes et elles tournaient à chaque cours pour ne pas instaurer une routine. Aujourd'hui elle se trouvait ce qu'on appelait l'équipe forte en effet à force de tourner le prof avait fini par se retrouver avec une équipe de joueur aguerrie, il y avait seulement trois filles avec elle et Leiss. Les garçons avaient un peu râlé en apprenant que c'était eux qui cette semaine se récupérait Leiss, il faut dire que le pauvre garçon laissait passer toutes les balle et était d'une telle maladresse qu'il était difficile de leurs en vouloir. Ils allaient objecter que trois d'entre eux avaient déjà dû le supporter la semaine précédente, au moment où Sakura fut envoyée dans leur groupe.

« Mais Monsieur…

Kinomoto, groupe B

Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire Richardson ?

Rien, répondit le jeune homme en adressant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur à la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers Leiss.

Ça va Leiss, t'as l'air tout stressé ? S'enquit la jeune fille qui avait ignoré le bellâtre. »

Il lui adressa un signe de tête et la suivit jusqu'aux filles qui discutait chiffons et mecs. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de conversation mais c'était le seul moyen qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Eh Kinomoto, ça fait combien de temps que tu joue avec ce Loser ? Lui demanda une grande barque blonde au sourire Freedent.

C'est la première fois je crois que je joue avec toi, répliqua la Japonaise au tac au tac.

Pardon ? S'indigna le jeune homme piqué au vif.

Je vais être plus explicite, c'est la première fois que je dois jouer avec une loque comme toi.

Chuis pas sur d'avoir tous comprit, intervint un autre gars.

Moi pas avoir joué avant avec toi, moi trouver toi collant et nul, lui expliqua-t-elle comme à un attardé. C'est plus clair comme ça ? »

Il y eut des éclats de rire qui accueillir sa déclaration, la montagne de muscle la regarda outrée par ses déclarations et Leiss se fit le plus petit possible derrière Eriol qui avait rejoint Sakura. Quelques-uns uns de son groupe se retenaient à grandes peines de sourire, les filles la regardaient comme si elle était folle.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Sakura tout sourire.

Saki, lui souffla Eriol, ça suffit !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Leur demanda le professeur en arrivant.

Rien, répondirent-ils tous à la fois.

Alors remettez-vous au travail. »

Tous retournèrent vers leurs étirements, groupes, amis… le cours se déroula dans une bonne humeur toute relative, et l'équipe de Sakura remporta une grande partie de ses matchs. Le dernier match serait contre l'équipe d'Eriol, les capitaines se mirent face à face au centre du terrain et l'arbitre lança le ballon (il est question ici de Basket) qui fut rattrapé par le mastodonte de l'équipe de Saki qui fit le passe à Ely, avant de tomber après s'être emberlificoté dans ses lacets.

« Temps mort ! Hurla l'arbitre alors que le jeune homme ne se relevait pas.

Peter, tu peux te lever, lui demanda Ely, une grande brune un peu mate.

Si je pouvais, je serais debout, répliqua le jeune homme.

Paterson, tu peux le conduire à l'infirmerie.

Chuis une fille pas une infirmière, s'indigna cette dernière.

Paterson si tu le conduis à l'infirmerie, je te promets que je m'arrangerais pour ce soir. »

La jeune fille souffla et se dirigea vers Peter, ce dernier prit appui sur elle et ils sortirent du terrain.

« Jackson tu le remplaces, dit l'arbitre à Leiss.

Tu es sur qu'on ne peut pas jouer à un de moins ? Demanda bêtement un garçon du groupe.

Non, j'en suis certaine, répondit Sakura avant l'arbitre.

On reprend, lança l'arbitre en souriant à Sakura. »

C'était un jeune homme blond cendré au sourire désespérément triste, aux yeux gris, d'assez grande taille. Il s'était tout de suite entendue avec Eriol et Sakura qui faisaient fi de sa célébrité et de son physique. En y repensant il n'avait jamais rencontré une jeune fille comme Sakura, elle était relativement indifférente à tous ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ne cherchait jamais à se mettre en avant et protégeait toujours ceux qui lui étaient cher. Leiss avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle le considère comme telle, en dépit de son caractère effacé et de la malchance qui le poursuivait. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Leiss avait manqué de la reverser et au moment où un gars quelconque avait voulu s'en prendre au jeune homme elle était rentrée dans tous ses états, il avait fallu qu'Eriol la retienne, sans quoi elle l'aurait défiguré. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le sifflement du ballon. Sakura venait apparemment de faire une passe à Leiss qui une fois n'est pas coutume l'avait réceptionné et montait au panier, il fit une passe maladroite à un gars de son équipe qui marqua et lui adressa un signe de remerciement car sans lui cette action n'aurait pas été possible Sakura et les autres étant tous coincés par les défenseurs adverses. Eriol fit la remise en jeu, il passa la balle à une grande brune qui lui refit la passe il se prépara à faire la passe à un gars plus loin. Ryan repéra Peter et Mary Paterson qui revenait, ils s'assirent au bord du terrain avec les remplaçants de l'équipe d'Eriol. La passe de Eriol ne fut malheureusement pas rattraper par le gars en question, elle partait à la vitesse d'un bolet de canon en direction des gradins dans lesquels personne ne prêtait attention au jeu. Ryan vit alors une ombre intercepter la balle avant qu'elle n'arrive en plein milieu de la tribune, ceux qui étaient au repos dessus, stoppèrent cinq secondes leur conversation pour voir la balle retomber au sol juste devant Peter qui regardait le dos de l'ombre ébahit.

« Putain Eriol tu pourrais pas faire gaffe avec cette balle ! S'exclama Sakura furieuse en sortant de son sac une poche de glace.

Désolé, Saki, souffla le jeune homme en la rejoignant.

A chaque fois c'est la même chose, je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de ne jouer comme ça qu'avec moi et ton frère, c'est pas croyable, tu veux tuer quelqu'un ou quoi !

Saki calme-toi, lui demanda doucement Eriol sentant que la jeune fille pétait un câble.

T'en as du culot, je me calmerais lorsque j'en aurais envie, répliqua Sakura en s'asseyant.

C'est bon la puce y pas mort d'homme, continua Eriol. Si tu ne te calme pas il va venir, souffla-t-il juste pour elle.

Qu'il vienne! S'écria la jeune fille avant de s'effondrer en pleur dans les bars de son ami.

C'est bon Saki, souffla le jeune homme en lui caressant la tête. »

Il l'entraîna vers les vestiaires, loin de tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène sans rien y comprendre. Leiss rejoint Ryan penaud, Paterson était maintenant persuadée que Sakura était tarée. Quant à Peter plus qu'impressionné par la performance de la jeune fille, se promit de plus jamais l'embêter, il avait bien crut que le ballon allait le défigurer, les autres chuchotaient et en moins d'une dizaine de minutes la scène avait fait le tour du stade. Ryan partit les rejoindre dans le vestiaire suivi par Leiss qui ne disait comme à son habitude.

« Calmes-toi Saki, répétait inlassablement Eriol.

J'en ai mare Eriol.

Je sais, mais pense que c'est bientôt fini, il ne reste plus qu'une opération et il partira pour toujours.

Chuis à bout, sanglota Sakura. Ça ne finira jamais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il sera toujours là.

Je sais qu'un jour on l'aura, Kaho est confiante et grand-père aussi.

Je vais mourir Eriol, continua Sakura dans sa bulle.

Jamais, tu m'entends jamais il ne gagnera, répondit Eriol en la secouant.

Il vient, vas-t'en et ferme la porte, lui souffla Sakura violemment en se détachant de lui.

Non je reste, affirma Eriol.

Sors Eriol je t'en pris, le supplia la jeune fille.

Je suis toujours resté, alors je reste, affirma Eriol.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux, au moment où Ryan et Leiss entraient dans le vestiaire, inquiet de la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre les deux amis. Eriol se retourna alors le visage décomposé, son regard fit un aller retour entre la porte, les deux garçons et Sakura qui ne semblait déjà plus consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Il allait leur ordonner de sortir lorsque la voix de Sakura s'éleva,

« Laisse donc Eriol, tu ne vois pas qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire traîner en nos pattes en espérant que l'on accordera ce qu'il cherche, cracha froidement la jeune fille.

Ying, tais-toi ! S'exclama Eriol en faisant face à son amie.

Tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de venir, lui souffla perfidement Sakura.

Sortez ! Ordonna Eriol à Ryan et Leiss qui ne comprenaient rien.

Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir un peu de compagnie ? Lui demanda Sakura en se glissant à une vitesse inimaginable derrière les deux garçons.

Parce qu'ils ne sont rien, ils ne sont pas divertissants, gardes-moi, la supplia Eriol. Moi seul comme la dernière fois, je sais que tu as adoré ça.

Je ne sais pas, il m'on l'air très appétissant souffla froidement Sakura.

Ying pour l'amour de Clow, laisse les partir et je ne chercherais plus à te bannir.

Vrai de vrai ?

Je te le promets Ying mais laisse les partire.

Soit puisque tu restes.

Ryan, Leiss sortez, leur ordonna Eriol.

Mais…

Je vous expliquerais plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent sans plus objecter.

Alors mon cher Eriol comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Rend moi Sakura !

C'est elle qui m'a laissé apparaître.

Jamais, rend-la moi !

Tu rêve, avec ce corps je suis en mesure de faire tous ce que je veux, cette petite idiote ne faisait rien de bien palpitant.

Rend-moi Saki, ou je te jure que j'userais de la force.

Tu as promis, lui rappela Ying.

Promis pas juré et en aucun cas je t'ai promis de te laisser prendre la vie de Saki.

Mais elle m'appartient déjà.

Je ne pense pas, rend-la moi !

NON !

Tu vas le faire où je te ferais disparaître définitivement.

NON !

J'en appel à Clow, qu'il nous rende Sakura et bannisse Ying !

NOOOOoooooon !

Sakura ?

Eriol qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Le cours est fini et on se change, répondit Eriol.

Dans le même vestiaire ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Dis-moi la vérité, lui dit Sakura sérieuse.

C'est Ying, lâcha Eriol en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Il sortit laissant la jeune fille seule, Sakura demeura de longues minutes sans faire un seul geste, puis la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit laissant entrer les filles, Mary la dévisagea en entrant suivit de son groupe de commère, Sakura la regarda lui sourit sauvagement et se dirigea sous la douche. La jeune japonaise resta longtemps sous l'eau à ne rien faire puis attrapa son shampoing et entreprit de laver méticuleusement ses longs cheveux. Elle ressortit lorsque la plus part des filles furent partit, ne restait plus qu'un groupe de marginal et quatre filles qui faisait partie de l'équipe de basket féminine. Elle enfila son pantalon noir et sa robe plissée verte à motif écossais, mit ses chaussures et attacha ses cheveux en deux couettes hautes. Elle posa toutes ses affaires dans son casier et y récupéra ses bijoux, une chaîne en argent avec un cadenas pour pendentif, deux paires de boucle d'oreille en or blanc et la bague de sa mère. Puis elle sortit du vestiaire devant lequel l'attendait Eriol, Ryan et Leiss, ces derniers semblaient un peu secoués et regardait Sakura bizarrement si bien que la jeune fille évita de les regarder pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

abgabgabgabg

« Sakura ! Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

Pour la dernière fois Eriol oui j'ai tous, alors arrête de stresser comme ça, lui répondit son amie.

Désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher, s'il venait à te manquer quelque chose, ce serait ennuyeux.

Eriol c'est pas la fin du monde, et puis je trouverais bien quelque chose à me mettre à la maison.

Mais quand même, on a passé des heures à chercher cette tenue et puis c'est pas tous les jours que ton père se marie.

Justement, tu penses bien que ma valise est prête depuis un moment.

Oki alors si tu as tous, on n'a plus qu'à se rendre à l'aéroport.

Qu'attendons-nous alors ?

En voiture ! »

Sakura et Eriol descendirent hors de l'appartement de la jeune fille en direction de la voiture de ce dernier, il rangea sa valise dans la malle et ils se mirent en route pour l'aéroport. Sakura ne cessait de regarder sa montre et Eriol s'amusait de la voir si anxieuse, après tous ce n'était pas fréquent que la demoiselle soit à l'heure. Il la laissa en salle d'embarquement et quelques minutes pus tard l'avion décollait en destination de Tokyo. Une escale et 15h45 de vol plus tard elle arriva à Tokyo, aux alentour de 20h30, Sakura fut ravie d'apercevoir son frère et Yukito qui arrivait en provenance d'Okinawa.

« Sakura-chan comment tu vas ? Lui demanda Yukito

Cha va, et vous pas trop dure la vie dans à Okinawa ?

On a réussi à trouver un job et un appart, répondit son frère.

C'est pour ça que vous êtes si bronzé ?

En partie, en fait notre job consiste…

C'est bon Yuki je ne pense pas que cela passionne ma frangine, vous venez on a loué une voiture.

Ouaiche !

Tu me passes ton sac la puce ?

Je serais tentée de répondre oui, mais Toya va piquer une crise et puis il n'est pas si lourd. »

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard, au manoir Amamya , il trouvèrent le futur marié seul dans le salon.

« Papa !

Sakura, ma chérie comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda son père en ouvrant les bras pour y accueillir sa fille.

Mieux, maintenant que je te vois.

Serait-ce du regret que je perçois dans ta voix p'tite sœur ?

Absolument pas, répondit cette dernière toujours blottit dans les bras de son papa.

Toya, Yukito, les salua Fujitaka.

Je ne vois pas ton adorable futur épouse, lui répondit son fils un peu raide.

Elle est train de mettre au point les derniers détails avec le prêtre et sa fille.

Le vieux n'est pas là ?

Toya, le réprimanda son père, fait un effort et non il n'est pas encore rentré.

ON EST RENTREE, retentit une voix féminine au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand on parle du loup, fit remarquer Yukito.

Fujitaka, tu es là ?

Oui, entre Sonomi, répondit l'homme en lâchant sa fille.

Oh vous êtes arrivé les enfants, remarqua Sonomi en leur souriant.

À 10 heure moins 10 il était plus que temps, fit gentiment remarquer Yukito.

Sakura, comment vas-tu ?

Bien ma cousine, répondit Sakura en souriant.

Tu peux m'appeler Sonomi, lui dit la femme.

Je pourrais, mais je n'en ai pas envie…

…Saki !

Laisses-moi finir, papa. Sonomi est ma cousine et a toujours été ma cousine donc elle le restera pour moi, de même que Tomoyo sera toujours ma cousine et non ma demi-sœur.

Cependant ce sera le cas dans 12 heures, fit remarquer Sonomi.

Je suis fatiguée, papa, je peux aller me coucher.

Bien sur, ma chérie, fait de beau rêve.

On va t'accompagner, lui dit Toya.

J'y compte bien, c'est toi qui as la voiture.

Vous ne dormez pas ici ?

Non, pourquoi, répondit Sakura en se retournant

Tout le monde dort ici !

Et bien pas nous, de toute manière j'ai toutes mes affaires à la maison, répondit Toya.

A demain les enfants.

A demain papa. »

Sakura alla embrasser son père qui se trouvait près de Sonomi, cette dernière se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille qui se déroba en lui lançant un regard noir. Toya fit un signe à son père et il sortit suivit de Yuki et sa sœur.

« Saki »

Une voix douce et masculine la tira du sommeille sur les coups de 9h30 du matin. La jeune fille ouvrit un oeil et sourit à Yukito qui lui répondit.

« Salut, murmura-t-elle encore tout endormis.

Ton frère vient de descendre préparer le petit déjeuné et la salle d'eau est libre.

J'y vais, répondit Sakura en se levant.

Soit prête pour 10h tapante, lui dit le jeune homme en sortant de la chambre.

Comme toujours ! »

Sakura attrapa sa serviette de bain un ensemble de sous-vêtements blanc en dentelle, et une chemise propre de son père. Elle entra dans la salle d'eau pleine de vapeur, posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la douche. La jeune fille laissa un long moment l'eau chaude couler sur son corps avant de se décider à commencer à se laver et à laver ses cheveux. Elle ressortit 3/4 h plus tard les cheveux dégoulinant collés dans le dos et grelottant de froid, mit ses sous-vêtements et enfila la chemise de son père et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux. Elle ressortit de la salle d'eau une heure après y être entrée et descendit à la cuisine.

« Eh ben Godzilla, tu nous as vidé le chauffe eau.

Grrr, Toya, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi la salle de bain ressemblait à un sonnas lorsque je suis entrée ?

J'avais le vain espoir que tu y meurs étouffée. Tiens tes pankakes, dit-il en lui tendant une assiette.

Yuki, toi qui étais là durant leur préparation, il n'y aurait pas ajouté du poison ou un truc dans le genre ?

Pas que je me souvienne, répondit le jeune homme un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Saki on part dans une demi-heure, lui dit son frère en filant dans sa chambre suivit de Yuki qui devait lui aussi s'habiller.

Ouais »

Une demie-heure plus tard les trois jeune gens partaient en direction du manoir familiale où devait se dérouler la cérémonie.

« Je constate qu'on n'est pas les derniers, ou alors qu'il y ait moins de monde qu'on ne pensait, dit Toya en se garant.

Tu n'imagine pas grand-père faire les choses en petit, lui répondit sarcastiquement sa sœur.

Tu as raison. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se présentèrent sur le perron où la bonne vint leur ouvrirent.

« Mademoiselle, Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

On vous suit Aya. »

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'au parc du manoir où il y avait nettement plus de monde que dans la demeure ou sur le parking. Ils étaient à peine arrivé que Tomoyo se jeta sur Sakura, la jeune fille portait un débardeur blanc transparent en mousseline et une jupe asymétrique blanc et grise avec des pompes assortit.

« Sakura-chan, chuis trop contente, lui dit sa cousine.

Moi aussi Tomoyo-chan.

Toya, Yukito, je peux vous l'emprunter ?

Bien sur, répondit Toya en adressant un sourire machiavélique à sa sœur.

Merci, tu viens Saki.

J'arrive, répondit cette dernière en jetant un regard noir à son frangin.

Je te présente la femme de ma vie, lui dit Tomoyo en s'arrêtant devant une jeune fille, châtain aux yeux vert pâle.

Naoko, comment tu vas ? Lui demanda Sakura en souriant à a jeune fille.

Bien, tu es superbe Kinomoto-chan, la complimenta Naoko en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. »

Sakura portait un pantalon blanc avec de fine rayure noire dans le sens de la longueur, une chemise blanche en mousseline d'un autre temps avec un décolleté qui si elle n'avait pas porté de sous-vêtements, l'aurait laissé nue, et une capeline Blanche avec un ruban noir et une fleur de la même couleur.

« Merci Naoko, répondit Sakura un peu mal alaise.

Alors Saki-chan c'est comment les États-Unis, la pressa Tomoyo.

Différent… dit-elle évasivement.

Tu y as trouvé ton âme sœur ? La questionna Naoko.

Non, mais je m'y suis fait plein d'ami.

Et c'est tous ? Tu n'as eut de petit copain depuis la rentrée ?

Trop occupée, répondit cette dernière, je passe mes week-end à faire des aller-retour entre Boston et New York. Et puis ils sont si conventionnels.

Comment ça ?

C'est très compliqué, en fait…

Sakura-chan, ma petite fille préférée.

C'est normal grand-père, je suis ta seule petite fille.

Je sais, tu as salué ton père ?

Non, Tomoyo m'a kidnappé dès mon arrivé. Tu ne sais pas où je peux le trouver ?

Près de Nadeshiko, répondit le vieil homme.

Merci, j'y vais de ce pas.

A tout à l'heure mon enfant. »

Sakura se dirigea dans la direction indiquée, croisa sa future belle-mère qui portait une robe jaune pâle et orange, qui ressemblait plus à une robe de cocktail qu'à une de mariage. Elle trouva son père près de la tombe de sa mère, ils restèrent là en silence de longues minutes avant de repartir main dans la main vers ce mariage qu'ils n'étaient plus certains de vouloir.

Le lendemain Sakura repartait en direction de Boston, habillé d'un pantalon blanc baggy et d'un débardeur violet elle fit ses adieux aux membres de sa famille, évita sa demi-sœur et sa copine dont elle avait du mal à supporter le regard.

abgabgabgabg

Les mois passèrent et les séances de photo s'enchaînaient, la jeune fille avait un peu maigrit mais survivait toujours à ce rythme, elle fit la couverture vers octobre d'un grand magazine de mode américain, habillée d'un bustier blanc, d'un pantalon bleu violet et d'une paire de manche blanche. Puis arriva la période des photos spécial Halloween, Sakura avait déjà fêté cette date en chine avec Eriol et compagnie mais n'imaginait pas que ce serait un tel phénomène aux États-Unis, enfin comme toutes les séances avait lieux dans Salem une ville à une demi-heure de route de chez elle cela ne la gêna pas plus que ça. Pour l'occasion elle avait fait un tour chez le coiffeur et en était ressortit avec des mèches noires, l'agence l'avait fait poser dans des tenues toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres elle avait même fait une série avec une perruque noire. Le soir Eriol, Kaho, Leiss, Ryan et elle se rendirent dans la ville de Salem, Eriol était déguisé en sorcier chinois, Ryan en squelette, Leiss en fantôme, Kaho en sorcière super sexy noir et violette, Eriol avait faillit faire une crise. Elle portait une mini jupe noire, des collants violets, des guêtres violet et des talons noirs pour le bas et en haut un haut en mousseline violet brodé sous un bustier noir et violet en damier, sans oublier touche finale le chapeau de sorcière. Sakura avait quant à elle opté pour une jupe en lanière noire dont les plus longue descendait sous les genoux, des bas orange rayé de noir dans le sens de la largeur des chaussures noire, un haut semblable à celui de Kaho mais en noir sous un dos nu noir et orange. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon savamment décoiffé. Leiss passa toute la soirée à faire la cour à une citrouille géante qui se trouvait être Mary Paterson, Sakura dû supporter les avances plus que douteuses d'un dragon rouge et vert.

« Ryan ! Grouilles-toi !

J'arrive, répondit le blond.

Allez grouilles-toi Saki va finir par arriver avant nous, le pressa Eriol.

Ça ne risque pas, répondit le jeune homme en étouffant un fou rire. »

Ryan attrapa sa veste et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine, où il retrouva le couple Kaho, Eriol en train de prendre son petit déjeuné.

« Bien dormi ? Lui demanda en souriant Kaho.

Ouais, répondit-il avant de boire son café.

T'as meilleure mine que ces derniers temps, lui fit remarquer Eriol.

J'en connais une qui n'y est sans doute pas étrangère, ajouta malicieusement Kaho.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit en replongeant dans sa tasse Ryan.

Je crois qu'elle parle…

Qu'on parle, le corrigea Kaho, du baiser que tu as échangé avec Saki-chan hier soir, mais peut-être étais-tu trop saoul pour t'en souvenir ?

Grrr

Je crois que ça lui est revenu, affirma Eriol.

C'est trop mignon il est sous le charme, continua Kaho.

C'est pas bientôt fini !

Non ! Répondit le couple d'une même voix. »

_Dring, Dring (sonnerie de téléphone)_

« Allô ?

C'est moi les gars, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Saki ! On prend notre petit dej.

Je vous fais amicalement remarquer qu'il ne vous reste que deux minutes pour arriver avant le début du cours.

Il est quelle heure ?

8h moins 2, répondit la jeune fille.

SHIT !

À tout à l'heure, les nargua Sakura au bout du fils.

C'est ça ! Grogna Ryan avant de raccrocher. »

Ils retrouvèrent la jeune fille en cours de mathématique à 9H, elle discutait avec un mec, qui la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle les salua d'un geste de la main avant de replonger dans sa palpitante discussion sur les pingouins d'Amazonie. Les garçons s'installèrent derrière eux, d'où ils purent se rendrent compte que si Sakura semblait un minimum passionnée par le sujet le jeune homme lui semblait plus passionné par son décolleté que par ce qu'il racontait. Ryan allait lui faire une remarque désobligeante lorsque Eriol l'en empêcha.

« Tu vas comprendre, lui chuchota-t-il. »

Au bout que quelque minute Sakura cessa d'écouter le jeune homme et lui coupa la parole.

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait jamais eut des pingouins en Amazonie, par contre je suis certaine que si il y en avait eut tu ne l'aurais pas sut, tout ça pour dire que mon décolleté n'étant pas en voie de disparition tu peux arrêter de l'observer et de scruter toute ses réactions.

Je…euh… mais… je…

Tais-toi ça vaux mieux. T'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Mais…s'enfonça lamentablement le bellâtre. »

Les élèves les plus proche réprimèrent un fou rire et Ryan regarda légèrement étonné Sakura qui se retourna vers eux.

« Leiss n'est pas avec vous ?

Non, je le croyais avec toi, répondit Eriol.

Il a voulu que je le raccompagne chez lui hier, je l'ai abandonné dans son lit.

Ma fois, il n'a pas dû entendre le réveil, conclu Eriol.

Comment vous faites pour être aussi frais un lendemain de fête, Saki tu as presque autant but que nous.

Question d'habitude, répondit Eriol.

En plus chez nous l'alcool est beaucoup plus fort. Tu te souviens de cette fois Eriol.

Oui, mais t'étais pas mal non plus, répondit en souriant Eriol.

J'étais quand même moins bourrée que vous, je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait ce soir là, toi tu ne savais même pas ce que tu fichais dans mon lit.

Merci de rappeler ce si mémorable souvenir, dit sarcastiquement Eriol. En tous cas ça valait le coup, tu te souviens de la tête qu'a fait Toya en venant te réveiller ?

Oui, mais sur le coup je crois qu'il aurait put te tuer.

Qui est ce Toya ? Les questionna Ryan.

C'est son frangin.

Tu as un frère ? Tu n'en parles jamais !

Tu sais y a pas grand chose à dire dessus, lui Sakura.

C'est quand même ton frangin, en fait en y réfléchissant bien je ne sais pas grand chose sur ta famille, si ce n'est qu'ils sont au Japon.

Eh ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ?

Bien sur, c'est génial d'avoir une famille, regarde moi je ne les vois jamais et ça me manque et puis Eriol il vit avec ses grands-parents.

D'accord, J'ai donc un grand frère, et un grand frère par procuration en la personne de son ami, et mon père vient de se marier avec ma petite cousine, dont la fille est devenue ma demi-sœur, tous ça avec la bénédiction de mon grand-père maternel.

…

Oh et j'oubliais, ma demi-sœur m'a avoué à l'occasion de ce mariage son homosexualité, termina Sakura en souriant largement.

Whaou ! Lâcha le jeune homme après deux minutes de silence. Dire que je trouvais ma famille bizarre.

Tu sais c'est un peu le même milieu avec en plus des codes d'honneur importants et omniprésents. On ne sait pas trop encore qui héritera de l'empire de la famille mais une chose est sur ce ne sera pas mon frère, il déteste notre grand-père.

Un peu comme mon frère ! Tu n'as pas parlé de ta mère.

Elle est morte en Mai dernier, répondit Sakura avant de se lever et de sortir de la classe, le cours de math étant terminé.

J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire.

Non, tu pouvais pas savoir, le rassura Eriol. Sakura aimait beaucoup sa mère et elle en veut, tous comme son frère, à son père de s'être laissé manipuler par le vieux.

Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup non plus.

Il est très bizarre, froid et calculateur. Sakura ne dit jamais grand chose mais elle n'en pense pas moins. Elle sait toujours à quoi s'en tenir avec les gens.

Des fois elle me surprend vraiment ! Comme tout à l'heure !

En faite là c'était vraiment facile, dans l'école où elle allait petite il avait comme mascotte le pingouin et les enfants devaient connaître toutes les espèces de pingouin, donc lorsque Juan lui parlé de pingouin en Amazonie elle sans doute dû se retenir de rire pendant un moment avant de lui envoyer dans la tronche cette réplique bien sentie.

Je comprends mieux. On va la rejoindre ?

Ouais, je ramasse ses affaires avant. »

Ils retrouvèrent la jeune fille assise dans la cour, sur un banc qui avec le temps était devenu le leur. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent en silence de chaque côté, elle remercia d'un sourire Eriol et reporta son attention sur un couple assis dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

« Ils ne se sont pas encore rendu-compte de l'essentiel, lâcha-t-elle avec amertume.

De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Ryan visiblement perdu.

Je ne sais pas Sakura, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Regarde comment elle le regarde, elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle va souffrir et lui il la dévore du regard sans savoir qu'en fait, elle ne sera qu'un numéro sur une liste plus ou moins importante. C'est dérisoire et tellement prévisible, pourquoi les hommes et les femmes ressentent-ils ce besoin viscéral ?

Parce que sur le coup ça semble avoir un sens, je crois, lui répondit Eriol.

Ça s'appelle l'amour, Sakura, lui dit gentiment Ryan.

C'est un nom que l'on donne à ce besoin il n'y a aucun sentiment réel, ce qui compte c'est la perpétuation de l'espèce et rien d'autre sinon pourquoi une fois que vous avez obtenu de que vous cherchez vous partez, sans un regard, sans vous souciez des conséquences ! Claqua la voix de la jeune fille.

Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Alors que tu change de copain dès que tu es lassée de l'ancien, lui reprocha Ryan. »

La jeune japonaise ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le couple, ses yeux brillant d'une drôle de lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Eriol le foudroya du regard et le maudissant de faire preuve d'aussi peu de tact avec elle, mais après tout il n'avait pas tord, il ne savait pas tous non plus et si Sakura lui expliquait, il était possible qu'il ne s'en remette pas. Il regarda Sakura qui était repartit dans la contemplation du couple, il remarqua cependant que ses yeux avaient prit la teinte qui précédait la venu de Ying Fa, ce vert pas tout à fait noir mais plus vert non plus. Cependant lui mieux que personne savait que Ying leur avait dit adieux une semaine auparavant, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son amie semblait sur le point de sombrer dans la douce folie de la possession ? Pourquoi avait-il lui-même peur de ce qui allait se passer ? Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes elle leur dit un mot et revint vers eux en souriant, Eriol jeta par acquis de conscience un regard vers le couple, mais la fille était maintenant seule et pleurait et le jeune homme partait dans le sens inverse rejoignant une grande blonde.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis désabusée ou si c'est le monde qui ne tourne pas comme tu l'imagine Ryan, mais cette chose que l'on appel l'amour, c'est juste une façade, regarde, elle venait de lui avouer son amour et lui il lui a dit qu'il l'a quittait pour cette blondasse inodore et sans saveur. En fait, je crois que cette chose que l'on appel amour n'existe pas ou alors n'existe que pour nous torturer, de ça au moins j'en suis sur.

Sakura tu es pas très positive, lui reprocha Eriol, alors que Ryan la regardait éberlué.

Je ne parle pas pour toi, Eriol. Vous n'avez pas faim ? Leur demanda-t-elle en perdant instantanément son air sérieux.

Tu as faim !

Ben oui, pas toi ?

Je t'accompagne, Saki, lui dit Eriol.

Mais somment vous faites un instant vous êtes sérieux et philosophez sur la vie et l'instant d'après vous avez faim.

C'est une chose courante aux alentour de midi, lui dit en souriant Sakura.

Rah ! T'es impossible a vivre, râla le jeune homme en se levant.

C'est ce qui fait mon charme, répondit Sakura en lui saisissant le bras et en entraînant Eriol. »

Ils se rendirent à la cafétéria où il furent rejoint par un Leiss encore un peu dans le vague mais présent. Les quatre amis rigolèrent de tout et rien, puis ils se séparèrent car Sakura avait un entraînement avec les pom-pom girl, Eriol un réunion et Ryan un rencontre d'échec. Leiss lui se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler et rattraper les cours de la matinée.

Ainsi passa le mois de novembre entre discours philosophique sur le sens profond de leur vie et les cours, Sakura maigrit encore un peu si bien que son manager refusa de l'exploser dans d'inutile séance de photo pour la nativité. Elle fut tout de même prié de suivre un programme pour reprendre un peu de poids car une grande marque comptait sur elle pour promouvoir toute sorte de produit pour la St Valentin. Elle avait récupéré sa couleur naturelle de cheveux et avait convaincu Eriol qu'elle allait bien en dépit de la mine tristounette qu'elle arborait. Son père l'avait prié de rentrer pour noël mais elle avait refusé prétextant un surplus de travail, Eriol avait fortement désapprouvé mais comprenait que son amie n'ait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle pour les fêtes. Il avait réussit à obtenir de Ryan qu'elle passe les fête chez lui, qui se résumait depuis des années à une réunion interminable d'industrielle et tout genre, et cela en dépit des tensions qui opposaient les deux jeune gens. En effet Sakura avait accepté de sortir avec lui, et l'avait largué au bout de deux semaines, record de cette dernière, depuis ils étaient relativement en froid et le jeune homme s'en tenait à l'écart. Enfin aujourd'hui de tout manière il avait rendez-vous avec elle pour choisir un cadeau à Kaho.

« Eriol ! L'interpella Sakura dans la foule. »

Elle portait un ensemble orange composé d'un pantalon taille basse patte d'éléphant, et d'un haut à col roulé orage à poids jaune, une veste en cuir noir, ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval haute d'où s'échappait quelque mèche qui retombait devant son beau visage. Eriol était toujours étonné que personne ne l'aborde pour lui demander une photo, car les gens la reconnaissaient assurément. Son visage s'étalait sur la plus part des panneaux publicitaires et magazine de mode.

« Saki, ça va ?

Impec, et toi ?

Bien, comme toujours

On y va ?

Ouais. »

Ils passèrent presque tout l'après midi dans le centre commercial et finirent par dégoter un collier, en or blanc avec une lune en opale pour pendentif. Sakura en profita pour acheter un cadeau à son frère, à Yukito et son père, elle avait apprit qu'à son instar son frère avait décliné l'invitation des fêtes familiale. Elle trouva un Katana en ivoire pour son frangin, un appareil photo pour Yukito et un tableau qu'elle avait commandé des semaines auparavant pour son père. On pouvait y voir sa mère habillée d'une tunique grecque bleu clair dans un paysage antique, à ses côtés il y avait Sakura habillée de la même façon en vert pâle. C'était la première photo de mode que Sakura avait faite, elle devait avoir 14 ans et avait accompagné sa mère au travaille.

« Tu crois qu'il ne va pas y voir un message caché ? Lui demanda encore une fois Eriol septique.

Je ne pense pas, mais je ne peux pas en être non plus totalement sur, répondit la jeune fille pour la centième fois.

Si tu le dit, en tous cas connaissant Yuki il va être très content de cet appareil.

Ouais, c'est très gentil à Nakuru de les leur porter jusque là-bas.

Tu sais, je crois qu'elle avait hâte de revoir ton frangin, je crois qu'il nous assassinera lorsqu'il nous reverra.

Pour sur, répondit en rigolant Sakura.

On s'arrête pour boire un truc ? Proposa Eriol.

Si tu veux, chuis un peu fatiguée.

J'avais remarqué, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de m'avoir aidé alors que tu aurais dû rester couchée.

Je suis pas mourrant non plus, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée, répondit en s'asseyant la jeune fille.

A ce propos, j'ai remarqué que ça date de la disparition de Ying, lui dit gravement Eriol.

Je sais, répondit tristement Sakura.

Tu le savais ?

Je savais ce que ça ferait, mais je voulais vivre seule.

Tu savais et tu ne nous as pas arrêtés ! S'indigna Eriol.

En faite, j'en ai parlé avec quelqu'un et nous avons décidé de ne rien vous dire, lui avoua Sakura.

Qui ?

Ton grand-père, lâcha Sakura.

Rah !

Vos thés !

Merci, répondit Sakura en lui souriant.

Écoute Eriol, ça n'a pas d'importance, lui dit Sakura en essorant son sachet de thé.

TU va mourir ! Lâcha le jeune homme un peu trop fort.

Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, lui répondit la jeune japonaise en fixant sa tasse. Je savais ce que je faisais, je savais aussi que tu ne comprendrais pas. C'était le prix à payer, et je ne le regrette pas, point. Vous faites quoi pour les fêtes ?

Saki,

Je ne veux pas continuer cette discussion avec toi, alors maintenant ou tu me réponds ou je m'en vais.

Saki, tu n'as pas le droit, murmura enfin Eriol.

Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ma vie ! J'aurais pu sauter sous un camion ou m'ouvrir les veines j'ai choisi autre chose ! Fin du débat !

On voit Meilin et Ikari.

J'essaierais de passer entre Noël et le Jour de l'An.

Oki, je préviendrais mes grands-parents.

Mershi, bon je vais devoir y aller j'ai rendez-vous avec Ryan pour allez chercher une robe.

Oki, je t'appellerais tous les jours, lui promit Eriol en l'embrassant rapidement.

Chalut ! »

Et la jeune fille s'enfuit en direction du lieu de son rendez-vous avec le jeune homme en question.

« Sakura ! T'abuse, tu as une demi-heure de retard, lui reprocha gentiment Ryan.

Dé…so…lée ! Lui répondit Sakura.

Ma sœur n'a pas que ça à faire, ce serait pour moi je m'en ficherais mais…

Chuis désolée, elle est où ?

Chez Fiffi, tu me donnes tes paquets ?

A condition que tu ne regarde pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

Ok ! Allez vas-y elle t'attend. »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna après avoir vu Sakura rentrer dans la boutique. Les filles passèrent des heures dans la boutique puis se décidèrent pour un ensemble beige et bleu violet pour Sakura et sa sœur de même.

Les fêtes de fin d'année furent mémorables, Ryan se ridiculisa une fois de plus en ingurgitant trop d'alcool dans un stupide concours de boisson avec son beau-frère. Sakura eut donc pour tâche de la veiller pour les soirées qui suivirent et le jeune hommes sembla oublier la haine qu'il avait un moment voué à Sakura. Ils retournèrent en classe bras de dessus bras dessous au grand étonnement de Leiss qui ne les voyait pas se réconcilier. Et arriva les séances de St Valentin la jeune fille s'y plia de bonne grâce, ses cheveux furent une nouvelle fois mèché du rouge ce coup-ci, avant qu'elle ne remette sa démission à l'agence. Son manager lui rappela qu'une marque un tel avait signé pour plusieurs saison et Sakura leur promis de faire ses séances au moment voulut. Une semaine plus tard elle finissait son contrat avec une série de photo sur la belle époque en Europe. Un matin de les garçons eurent le choc de la voir débarquer avec des cheveux court, en effet le jeune fille les avaient coupé en un coupe qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Selphie dans Final Fantasy, ce qui plus à Leiss, mais n'enchanta pas plus que ça Eriol.

« Saki, tes cheveux ! lui dit Eriol.

Quoi ?

Tu les as coupés ?

J'en avais assez de devoir les coiffer tous les matins, et puis ça me va bien non ?

Whaou, la classe ! S'exclama Leiss.

Ça te va bien, la rassura Ryan en lui souriant doucement sa petite copine accrochée au bras.

ET ta tenue ?

Oh Eriol soit pas si coincé, j'aime bien le look punk et ça fait des années. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Si mais là quand même. »

La jeune fille portait un pantalon rouge avec une jupette vert olive et un haut assez court fait d'une bande de chandail pour bander sa poitrine et de manche identique le tout en laine vert olive, une résille noir tenait les morceaux en eux et des bretelles noires s'attachait à son pantalon.

« Oh tu ne va pas en faire une maladie, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Whaou Saki tu es superbe, lui glissa dans l'oreille son copain du moment. »

Puis ils eurent le droit de la voir changer de rousse à mèches rouges, à rousse à mèches violette, puis rose et enfin à la fin de l'année elle récupéra sa couleur naturelle. Ils eurent aussi la chance de se rendre compte avec l'arrivé des beaux jours que leur amie était tatouée.

« Saki !

Voui, répondit la jeune fille en souriant à son ami.

Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ! Lui demanda Eriol en pointant du doigt le bas de son ventre.

Quoi ?

La chose qui orne ta hanche droite.

Ah ça ! Il est joli non, lui demanda son amie avec un grand sourire.

Moi j'aime bien, lui dit Ryan.

Là n'est pas la question, répondit Eriol. Saki tu as fait ça quand ?

Vers le moi d'avril, pourquoi ? Tu ne va pas en faire une maladie.

Non, non, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises.

Tu sais, on était encore un peu en froid à propos de tu sais quoi, lui répondit Sakura.

Je vois, tu sais, je…

C'est pas très grave, je sais.

On y va ? Proposa Leiss.

Voui, répondirent les trois autres.

Au fait Saki je voulais te demander si tu pouvais être mon témoin au mariage ? Lui demanda Eriol.

VI ! Je croyais que c'était ton frère ?

Kaho m'a prit de court, elle le lui a demandé, il y a un mois.

Sacrée Kaho, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Tu le savais ! S'indigna son ami.

Ben elle m'en avait parlé…

Saki ! »

La jeune fille s'enfuit en courant poursuivit par son ami lui-même suivit par Leiss et Ryan qui les suivaient gentiment sans se presser, dans ses cas la mieux valait les laisser régler leurs différents ensemble.

« Dis-moi Ryan, tu ne trouve pas que Saki a drôlement maigrit depuis le début de l'année ? Lui demanda soudain Leiss.

Si, je n'avais pas remarqué, vu qu'elle portait toujours des vêtements larges ou de gros pull. Je sais, je lui en avais fait la remarque à Noël, elle était plus maigre que ma sœur, t'imagine ?

Maintenant c'est pire, elle a au moins perdu une dizaine de kilo depuis son arrivé, voir plus.

L'agence lui avait demandé de suivre un régime pour grossir vers Noël, lui confia Ryan. Eriol ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, mais je trouve qu'elle manque sérieusement d'entrain. Je crois qu'elle ne suit même plus ses entraînements du club et ceux de kendo avec Eriol.

La galère, je ne comprends pas du tout comment ça ce fait.

Moi non plus, pourtant elle mange plus qu'avant.

On devrait en parler à Eriol.

Ouais !

RYAN ! LEISS ! AU SECOURS ! Leur cria Sakura sur l'épaule d'Eriol.

Moins fort, petite fleur, la réprimanda Eriol.

On peut savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là ? Leur demanda Ryan.

Eh bien, j'ai décidé que sa punition pour ne rien m'avoir dit serait de traverser la ville sur mon épaule ficelée comme un sac de patates.

C'est pô juste ! S'indigna la jeune fille. »

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appart de Saki, toujours juchée sur l'épaule de son ami. Les jours qui suivirent, virent la remise des diplômes des quatre amis, la décision de poursuivre leurs études en Asie pour Ryan et Leiss qui devait rejoindre sa sœur au Japon, et les préparatifs du mariage qui avançait à grand pas.

Eriol était de plus en plus nerveux et stressé, ses grands-parents avaient décidé de faire les choses en grand. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec son frère et Sakura qui lui remontait le moral avec leurs âneries. Ils étaient en train de regarder Eriol se faire habiller par la couturière.

« Tu trouve pas qu'il a l'air coincé comme ça, souffla Sakura à son voisin assez fort pour qu'Eriol l'entende.

Si, il devrait peut-être se détendre un peu, pour changer.

Je crois que pour a première fois de sa vie, il ne sait pas comment tous ça va finir.

Il est là, les coupa Eriol.

Il devrait être heureux,

Il épouse une femme merveilleuse.

T'as qu'a te marier à ma place avec elle, répliqua Eriol.

Euh Eriol, ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense mais je crois que je…

…non c'est moi…

Ta gueule mon bonhomme, j'aime Kaho, acheva avec un air sérieux Sakura.

Te fiche pas de moi Saki, c'est pas marrant, lui répondit Eriol.

Ben en faite, c'est pas une blague, continua son amie.

Quoi ! Tu es devenu lesbienne depuis quand ?

Pfffffff ! Ah ! Ah! Ah! Explosèrent les deux complices.

Ikari, Saki, sortez d'ici avant que je vous assassine, leur cria Eriol alors qu'ils se sauvaient.

La tête, qu'il a tiré, commença Sakura un fois calmée.

Je paierais bien pour la revoir encore une fois, renchérit Ikari.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer comme ça ? Leur demanda Meilin.

Eriol ! Répondirent-ils ensemble.

Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit encore.

Saki lui avoué qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Kaho, et il a marché comme d'habitude, lui répondit Ikari.

Ah ! ce n'est que ça.

T'es pas fâchée ?

Ben non en faite je viens de faire le même coup à Kaho, répondit la chinoise.

Tu sais que je t'aime toi, lui souffla Ikari avant de l'embrasser.

Vous gênez pas pour moi, je dois y aller, leur lança Sakura. »

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre où elle trouva une lettre en provenance de Chine et une autre en provenance du Japon. Elle ouvrit celle de son frère. Il lui disait combien elle lui manquait et surtout combien leur belle-mère était tyrannique, de ce qu'il en savait Tomoyo filait toujours le parfait amour avec sa copine et leur père s'était plongé à corps perdu dans le travail. Il s'était un peu plaint qu'elle ne rentre pas pour les vacances, en effet la jeune fille songeait à visiter le Royaume Uni pour sa prochaine année. La seconde était de Yelan, cette dernière lui demandait de la prévenir lorsqu'elle viendrait, ce qu'elle espérait imminent, la reine de Chine semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

Elle rangea les deux lettres dans un tiroir du bureau et sorti prendre l'air en ville. Elle acheta une veste noire en cuir et se rendit dans le café où elle servait en ce moment. Le patron l'accueilli avec un sourire et lui fit remarquer qu'elle prenait son service il y a une demi-heure. Elle rentra chez elle plus tard, où elle trouva son répondeur plein de messages.

Le premier était de Eriol qui lui demandait de décrocher car il était certain qu'elle boudait à côté du téléphone, le second du couple chinois qui lui demandait si elle pouvait les accompagne le lendemain dans le centre ville. Puis Ryan lui demandait si elle voulait bien être sa cavalière pour la réception qui suivrait le mariage puisque cette dernière n'avait plus de copain depuis le matin et enfin un message de Leiss qui lui annonçait qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour les prochains jours. Elle répondit par texto à Meilin et Ikari qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle puis elle appela Ryan pour lui fixer un rendez-vous au ciné du coin.

« Ouh ouh Saki, chuis là ! L'appela le jeune homme.

Salut, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois.

J'ai largué Chris, répondit la Japonaise. Trop encombrant.

Je vois, lequel de tous ces jeunes hommes n'aura pas été encombrant ?

Toi, répondit la jeune fille, en lui claquant une bise sonore sur la joue.

Saki, arrête, se défendit mollement son ami.

Oh s'il te plais, Ryan, juste pour une soirée soit muet, lui demanda en faisant mine de bouder Sakura.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je te le demande gentiment.

Je vois et j'y gagne quoi ?

C'est toi qui vois, répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Tu ne serais pas en train de flirter avec moi par le plus grand des hasards ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Peut-être les petites étoiles qui je vois au fond de tes yeux, miss, on dirait un gamine devant un panier de bonbon.

C'est peut-être bien le cas.

Saki, t'es pas sérieuse, lui demanda son ami.

Si pourquoi, allez fait pas ta mauvaise tête, on peut s'amuser un peu.

Saki ça fini mal en général ce genre de chose entre ami.

Jamais avec moi, tu as déjà vu un de mes ex m'en vouloir ?

Non

Alors, pourquoi tu hésites ?

Parce que je t'aime énormément petite fleur.

Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, le renard, lui souffla Sakura en se rapprochant de lui. »

Il ferma les yeux plus pas instinct qu'autre chose sentit bientôt deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes, elle avait un goût de cerise, ils se séparèrent essoufflé.

« Tu as un goût de cerise, lui dit Ryan.

Toi c'est du nougat, rigola la jeune fille.

Tu te sens mieux ?

Vi, ça fait bizarre d'embrasser une personne qu'on aime un minimum, lui confia la Japonaise.

Je n e te comprendrais jamais.

Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Eriol mais je vais retourner en chine cette année, lui dit Sakura.

On se verra alors, deux place pour Constantine. Merci, dit-il une fois les deus places en main.

Euh Ryan, c'est quoi ce film, je le sens pas du tout le titre, lui dit Saki.

J'avais oublié que tu étais une âme sensible, c'est une histoire d'entité et fantôme.

Tu l'as fais exprès, lui reprocha Sakura.

Un peu c'est vrai, soit heureuse chuis toujours là pour te réconforter.

Chais pas pourquoi mais ça sonne étrangement comme un je ne vais pas regarder une seule scène de ce merveilleux films.

Comment oses-tu Saki, je l'ai déjà vu une fois, je m'en fiche.

Je vais te tuer, lui souffla la jeune fille à l'oreille en entrant dans la salle déjà silencieuse.

Mais non, tu vas m'embrasser comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure et tu ne te souviendra même plus pourquoi on est là.

On verra. »

abgabgabgabg

« Eriol, c'est quoi ce merdier ! Lui demanda sa meilleure amie et accessoirement témoin de mariage.

Euh… c'est mon costar, et mes chaussures.

T'as pas l'impression que tous ça mériterait un coup de fer ?

Euh… si, tu veux bien t'en occuper.

Vi, tu ne serais pas en train de stresser, toi par le plus grand des hasards ?

Non, voyons, occupes-toi de ma veste, je vais me doucher.

C'est un comble tu vas arriver en retard à ton propre mariage.

Saki ! »

Elle referma la porte en rigolant et croisa Ikari qui se traînait une paire de chaussures plus grise que blanche.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

La même chose qu'à ton costar je suppose, répondit le frère.

Sans doute, elle stresse autant que lui ?

Je crois bien.

L'enfer. »

Deux heures plus tard, les mariés étaient enfin habillés et se préparaient à rejoindre la salle de réception. Les invités étaient tous arrivé, Eriol se tenait à côté de l'autel près de Sakura, Ikari de son côté était tout seul il ne put s'empêcher de trouver que son frère et Saki ferait un couple du tonnerre. Elle portait un débardeur en mousseline blanche brodée, une jupe simple brodée de fleur rose pâle, des chaussures de soirée blanche avec un rose, rose et une capeline Blanche bordée de ruban rose. Le marié semblait stresser tous seul, là, lorsque les portes de la maison s'ouvrire pour laisser voir une jeune femme magnifique, vêtu d'une jupe longue blanche et d'un haut blanc très stylé, avec une capeline semblable à celle de Sakura à la différence que la sienne était bordé d'orange.

« N'est-elle pas magnifique, souffla Sakura discrètement à son ami avec un clin d'œil.

Si. »

Kaho avança dans la grande allée, accompagnée du grand-père d'Eriol, et arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui adressa un sourire et reporta son attention sur le prêtre.

« Nous sommes ici pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés et insécable du mariage, commença le vieux monsieur… Voulez-vous Mister Hiiragizawa Eriol prendre pour épouse Miss Kaho Mizuki, ici présent, jurer de le protéger et le chérire durant toute votre vie ?

Oui.

Et vous Miss Mizuki Kaho voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mister Hiiragizawa Eriol, ici présent, jurer de le protéger et le chérire durant toute votre vie ?

Oui

Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, déclara le prêtre. Vous pouvez embrasser la marié. »

« Ils étaient trop mignon, Lui glissa Meilin à l'oreille pendant que le couple dansait au milieu de la salle.

Oui, mais que ça ne te donne pas d'idée, lui répondit son copain.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne survivrais pas à un second mariage dans l'année, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Tu as vu Sakura semble avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied, lui fit remarquer Meilin.

Vi, s'amusa son compagnon. »

De l'autre côté de la piste de danse, Sakura et Ryan retournaient vers leur place. La jeune fille avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son ami, il s'assit et Sakura se retrouva sur ses genoux.

« Et bien Saki-chan, tous va bien pour toi ? Lui demanda Leiss.

Chuis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va, répondit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le coup de Ryan.

Tu veux rentrer ? Lui proposa Ryan.

Non, Eriol et Kaho ont tenu à ce que je reste avec eux jusqu'à demain.

Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre, et on se voit demain dans l'aprem, si tu veux.

Vi, répondit-elle à moitié endormie. »

Ryan se leva, et la Japonaise se retrouva dans ses bras, ils passa prévenir Kaho et Eriol, qui lui sourirent avant de lui confié qu'ils allaient sans doute les suivrent. Ryan monta à l'étage, Sakura toujours dans ses bras, il entra dans la chambre qu'elle lui désigna. L'étendit sur son lit, et se releva un instant pour retomber happé par la jeune femme.

« Saki… je dois y aller, lui chuchota Ryan un peu surpris.

Reste, s'il te plait, lui répondit Sakura en ouvrant un œil.

Mais…

On s'en fiche, fait ce qu'on veut, continua-t-elle dans les vapes.

T'es sur ?

Vi.

Oki, capitula-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés. »

Le soleil filtrait à travers la pièce dans d'importante proportion, jouant sur les deux corps enlacés dans le grand lit bleu. Une fine main se mit à jouer avec les mèches blond cendré du jeune homme. Il ouvrit un œil, qu'il referma bien vite devant la luminosité importante de la pièce. Un coup, puis un deuxième lui fit rouvrire les yeux, il se dégagea du corps de sa compagne toujours endormie qui grogna et se roula en boule à sa place. Le jeune homme sourit et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Sak…

Salut, Eriol, lui répondit Ryan en baillant.

Saki est réveillée ?

Je crois pas.

Elle est visible ?

Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Tu m'as très bien compris, lui dit Eriol avec un sourire en coin.

On n'a rien fait et oui elle est visible, répondit Ryan en baillant pour la deuxième fois. »

Eriol entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de son amie qui dormait un sourire épanoui aux lèvres. Il lui boucha le nez et faisant signe à Ryan de se taire. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'une minute plus tard Eriol se prenait un coussin dans la tête.

« T'es pas un peu taré, lui demanda la Japonaise.

Moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?

Il est 13 heure, Saki ;

Woé ! déjà !

Ben voui, répondit-il amusé.

Que puis-je pour toi ?

On a beaucoup réfléchi avec Kaho, et on en a déduit qu'il fallait que tu reste avec un détenteur de pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution. Ikari repart dans une semaine et demi, je préfèrerais que tu le suives.

Mais…

Saki ! Je rigole pas, ne fais pas la gamine.

Je ne veux pas aller tous de suite en Chine, j'ai des choses à régler avant.

Tu n'as pas le choix, t'avais qu'à me le dire dès le début, lui reprocha Eriol.

Quoi et que Ying-Fa reste !

Si ça avait été la seule solution, Oui !

C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, lâcha Sakura.

Saki-chan tu vas y rester, et tu le sais.

Je partirais comme prévu, lui dit la jeune fille en se levant du lit.

Ryan, tu pourrais sortir, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Eriol visiblement énervé.

Oui.

Saki ! On est tous responsable de ta situation alors mets-y un peu du tien, commença Eriol lorsque la porte fut refermée.

C'est ce que je voulais, je connaissais le prix dès le début, Clow me l'avait dit.

Tu savais depuis le début…

Bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai fait ce choix et ni toi, ni personne ne pourra rien y faire ! OUI JE VAIS MOURIR ET ALORS ?

Saki

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir cette entité en toi qui de jour en jour prends des forces et le dessus sur toi. C'était la fin pour moi dans les deux cas, je préfère avoir choisi que de l'avoir laissé choisir, lâcha amèrement la jeune femme en regardant le soleil.

Tu as sans doute raison, mais dans les deux cas, je te perds.

Tu as Kaho, Eriol ! Je serais toujours avec toi, même si je retrouve maman là haut.

T'as pas le droit.

Va-t-en !

Saki

VA-T-EN ! »

Eriol sorti de la pièce la tête basse, alors que la jeune fille s'effondrait en pleur dans un fauteuil. Ryan, lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension auquel le jeune marié, ne répondit pas. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la chambre, Ryan poussa la porte et trouva Sakura recroquevillée face à la vitre. Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Elle releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa, comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Les mains de la jeune fille couraient sur le corps de son ami, qui frissonna, la testa du regard avant de continuer.

* * *

Mershi à:

Sinkha: c'est gentil

Laumie: Mershi beaucoup

Pour tous les deux voilà la suite qui s'est un peu voir même beaucoup fait attendre. et devinez quoi, il y aura une troisième partie que j'espère publier d'ici deux semaine au plus.

Bizzz à tous et bonne continuation.

Pour mes autre fic en section sakura, je ne les ai pas abondonnée, c'est seulement que j'i du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Prongsynette


	5. Et si la beauté nous était comptée Part3

_**3e Partie**_ : 

« Madame, une jeune femme demanda un entretient.  
-Faite-la entrer Wei, répondit la grande dame brune. Shaolan tu veux bien nous laisser ?  
-Bien sur mère, répondit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la sortit.  
-Entrez miss, lui dit le majordome en ouvrant la porte.  
-Merci, répondit-elle en entrant, elle leva la tête au moment où elle allait percuter le jeune homme. Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix claire. »

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce. Elle releva la tête et sourit à la femme. Cette dernière la détailla un long moment. C'était une jeune femme, plutôt frêle, voir légèrement trop maigre, au teint pèche, aux yeux verts magnifiques et au cheveu court blond vénitien mèché de noir. Elle portait un sous pull blanc et gris, un pantalon blanc avec un serpent gris sur la jambe droite, un manteau noir et des bottines noirs à motif blanc.

« Miss ?  
-Kinomoto, répondit la jeune femme.  
-Sakura ! Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, lui dit Yelan en se levant de son siège.  
-Rien, je vais bien.  
-Je n'en suis pas convaincu Sakura-chan.  
-Ce n'est rien ça passera, comme le reste, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.  
-Je suis contente de te voir, tu reviens pour de bon ?  
-Je crois, j'ai une année d'étude à faire ici avec mon ami.  
-Je vois, tu compte rentrer au Japon ?  
-Je ne sais pas il faudrait qu'Ikari m'y accompagne et pour le moment il veut rester ici.  
-Sakura-chan, vous avez retiré l'entité ? Lui demanda Yelan.  
-Oui, répondit la jeune fille le regard dans le vague.  
-Ainsi, c'est cela le résultat d'un corps privé de son entité protectrice, dit pour elle-même Yelan. Comment avez-vous fait ?  
-Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mentit Sakura.  
-Soit la bienvenue, Sakura-chan. Je vais demander à Weï de te préparer le pavillon fleuri.  
-Merci beaucoup, puis-je vous demander si mon ami pourrait habiter avec moi ?  
-Bien entendu, si c'est que vous souhaitez.  
-C'est très gentil de votre part, la remercia Sakura.  
-Puis-je te demander le nom de cet ami ?  
-Ryan, Ryan Cardinal.  
-Ta famille a toujours de drôle d'appointements avec les puissants.  
-Que voulez-vous, soupira la jeune fille.  
-Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, par contre je compte sur vous pour le repas de ce soir, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de mon fils.  
-Je vous promets de venir, répondit la jeune fille en se levant.  
-A plus tard, mon enfant, lui répondit Yelan en l'embrassant avant de se diriger vers le jardin. »

Sakura était couchée dans son lit, la tête de Ryan reposant sur son ventre, elle jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, en repensant à Yelan Li et son fils. La chambre était fleurie rose, fleur d'amandier et de cerisier se mêlant, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le parc. Sakura poussa un soupir et Ryan se releva pour l'embrasser et lui demander ce qui clochait.

« Rien, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée, répondit-elle en souriant.  
-Tu veux que je te laisse, te reposer ?  
-Non, ça va passer.  
-T'es sur ?  
-Oui, certaine Miss Sakura ? Appela une voix dans l'entré du pavillon.  
-Oui, répondit-elle en se relevant.  
-J'ai un colis pour vous.  
-J'arrive.  
-C'est de la part de Madame Li, lui dit le majordome.  
-Remerciez-la pour moi.  
-Ce sera fait, miss, je viendrais vous chercher ce soir, dit-il en s'inclinant poliment avant de sortir.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Sans doute une robe pour ce soir, répondit Sakura.  
-Oh ! Je vais aller me promener, tu veux venir ?  
-Je m'habille et j'arrive. »

la jeune fille partie dans la chambre se saisi d'un débardeur blanc, d'une jupette plissée blanche et d'une paire de chaussette montante de la même couleur enfila ses tongues et sorti rejoindre son ami.

« Qui c'était ? Demanda Shaolan a sa mère.  
-Une vieille amie, répondit Yelan énigmatique.  
-Elle semble avoir mon âge, mère.  
-L'un empêche pas l'autre.  
-Mère ! S'impatienta le futur leader Li.  
-Elle doit vraiment avoir beaucoup changé pour que ne la reconnaisse pas. Va voir ta cousine et Ikari, j'ai des choses à faire pour préparer la soirée de ce soir.  
-Bien, à plus tard, et il sortit du salon. »

Il sortit du pavillon et se dirigea vers celui des sa cousine à l'autre bout de la propriété, il passa devant le pavillon fleuri qui était ouvert un doux parfum de pêche et de cerisier lui parvient, il huma l'air quelque secondes avant de se remettre en marche, des murmures entre les branchage près du point d'eau au saule pleureur. Une voix de fille, très douce et fragile, qui chantonnait en mandarin une comptine enfantine et la voix d'un jeune homme qui se mariait à la sienne avec une beauté troublante. Il se rapprocha un peu et vit la jeune femme, qu'il avait croisé dans le salon de sa mère, accompagné d'un blond, sa tête reposait sur les jambes de la jeune fille qui lui caressait le front en souriant. Elle semblait si fragile, comme une fleur de cerisier sur le point de finir. Elle dû percevoir sa présence car elle tourna son regard vers lui, fixa les buissons quelques secondes et retourna à la contemplation du jeune homme après lui avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Il s'éloigna du couple avec un drôle de sentiment et continua son chemin. Meilin était assise sur les genoux de Ikari qui la bécotait sur la terrasse du pavillon, Shaolan toussa pour signaler sa présence et le couple se sépara en souriant.

« Shaolan qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Lui demanda sa cousine un brin moqueuse.  
-Ma mère m'a envoyé voir ailleurs si elle y était, répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face du couple.  
-Et tu t'es naturellement dit que venir nous voir était une bonne idée, continua Ikari.  
-C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je débarque pendant vos moments câlins, se défendit le jeune homme.  
-C'est qu'une fois…  
-…Non Meilin, l'interrompit son copain.  
-Vous êtes rentrez quand ?  
-Il y a environ 12h, répondit sa cousine.  
-Le mariage était réussi ?  
-Vi, Eriol et Kaho ont eu une superbe cérémonie, c'était trop beau !  
-En résumé, c'était un mariage, dit Ikari en regardant sa copine partit sur la planète des rêves.  
-Qui était le témoin d'Eriol ? Demanda Shaolan qui savait que Eriol voulait le lui demander.  
-Sakura-chan, répondit Ikari. J'ai entendu dire par leurs amis que ça avait été une demande mémorable, si j'ai bien tous compris elle savait que Kaho me l'avait demandé et ne le lui avait rien dit du coup il l'a promener sur son épaule ficelée comme un sac à patate dans toute le ville.  
-Je vois la scène, elle est rentrée au Japon ?  
-Non, elle ne veut et ne peut pas, répondit sombrement Ikari.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Xiao, tu sais qui il aura ce soir ? Les interrompit volontairement Meilin.  
-Euh, des gens, répondit-il. Mère a invité toute le ville, je crois.  
-Je vois, c'est bien ma tante ça. Et comment se passe la grossesse de Falen ?  
-Bien je crois, elle sera là ce soir.  
-C'est pas tous les soirs que l'on voit le dernier des Li atteindre la majorité et prendre la tête des l'organisation.  
-Non, mais bon…  
-Je sais, Je crois que Feimei, veut t'organiser un truc bien à part dans deux jours rien que pour toi et la famille, li confia Meilin.  
-Mère ne sera pas là, fit remarquer Shaolan.  
-Je sais, c'est justement ça l'idée, elle doit faire un truc pour une vieille amie et…  
-Ça va j'ai compris !  
-Maître Li, les interrompit la gouvernante de la famille de Meilin.  
-Oui.  
-On vous demande au pavillon principal.  
-J'arrive, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sans émotions. La peste, chuis jamais tranquille.  
-Et ce n'est qu'un début, lui lança sa cousine alors qu'il se levait et partait.  
-Gna,gna,gna… »

Il se dépêcha de rentrer, près du point d'eau il n'y avait plus personne, enfin si le jeune homme était là seul endormit. Shaolan se demanda un instant s'il y a avait vraiment eu une jeune fille avec lui un jour, il repartit vers le pavillon familial.

« Shaolan ! S'exclama une vois qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
-Tomoyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Question idiote, ta mère voulait que je sois là pour ton anniversaire, voyons.  
-Je te reconnais bien là ! Tu es venu seule ?  
-Vi, Naoko est partit en France pour un bon moment, donc on s'est séparée.  
-Tu va donc pouvoir draguer pendant toute la soirée.  
-Grr !  
-Tu sais bien que…  
-Si ça peut te rassurer, ils ne viennent pas, d'après son frère il est en voyage avec Kaho.  
-Oh ! Et Sakura ?  
-J'en sais rien, j'ai oublié de demander à Mei, je pense qu'elle va bien où qu'elle soit.  
-Son père est très triste, et mère ne sait plus trop quoi faire, lui dit la Japonaise. C'est Toya qui nous donne de temps en temps de ses nouvelles, mais ça va faire un mois qu'il n'a rien reçut.  
-Tu veux qu'on aille voir Mei ? Lui proposa Shaolan.  
-Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-J'en viens mais je ne me lasse jamais de les embêter. »

Tomoyo s'étouffa de rire et Shaolan la rejoint bientôt, ils sortirent du bâtiment toujours plié en deus de rire. Tomoyo s'arrêta lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un qui tomba en arrière dans l'herbe.

« Gomen nasaï !  
-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit la personne en question, en se relevant aidé de son compagnon.  
-C'est sur ? Demanda la Japonaise en commençant à regarder la jeune fille comme une friandise.  
-Certain, vous pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve Yelan, s'il vous plait ?  
-Euh oui, répondit Shaolan surprit d'entendre quelqu'un appeler sa mère par son prénom. Elle erre quelque part dans la maison pour le préparatif de ce soir.  
-Arigatô gozai-mazu, répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.  
-C'est marrant elle me rappelle Saki, dit Tomoyo une fois le couple éloigné.  
-Ta cousine a toujours eut une tendance au surpoids, miss !  
-Shaolan ! »

* * *

Sakura sortit de la salle d'eau après une heure et demi de monopole, Ryan ayant vu venir le coup s'était douché dans l'après-midi, elle portait une robe chinoise longue, rose orangée, en lin, sans manche avec de grande fente de chaque côté de ses jambes montant jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, un liseré beige tout autour et une grosse fleur brodé en fil beige sur la hanche droite. Elle était très peu maquillée, à peine un soupçon rosé sur les paupières et une touche de rouge sur les lèvres.

« Whaou, ma puce tu es… commença Ryan cherchant un compliment.  
-Je suis ? Lui demanda espièglement Sakura.  
-Transcendantale ! (tiens ça me rappel sb)  
-Merci, tu es super aussi, répondit-elle en le détaillant. »

Il portait un ensemble chinois traditionnel, en lin noir brodé d'un dragon rouge dans le dos. Ryan lui sourit et il sortirent pour se rendre vers le pavillon principal du domaine des Li.  
Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que les invités avaient commencé à affluer dans la demeure et Shaolan entouré par ses amis commençait à trouver le temps long, Tomoyo malgré un nombre impressionnant de demande restait à ses côtés et le couple qu formait Ikari et Mei allait et venait suivant la musique.

« Rah ! j'en ai assez, souffla pour la énième fois Shaolan.  
-Je sais, ça fait environ 436 fois que tu le dis, lui répondit en souriant Tomoyo.  
-Ben je le re dis, je m'enquiquine.  
-Tu n'as qu'à aller danser avec l'une de ses cruches, et revenir, lui proposa Meilin.  
-C'est pire que de m'ennuyer dans mon coin. Je voudrais pouvoir m'éclipser mais Mère risque de me faire une crise.  
-Aller Shaolan, c'est pas la mort de toute manière l'année prochaine tu pourras toujours t'y soustraire en prétextant une affaire urgente à régler à l'autre bout du monde, lui dit Ikari.  
-Grr. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la rambarde, d'où il était il pouvait voir tous le monde, sa mère fendant la foule pour se rendre auprès de telle ou telle personnalité accueillir une nouvelle personne, observer les prétendant de sa plus jeune sœur… Tomoyo vint lui prendre la main.

« Aller viens, on descend quelques minutes.  
-Oki, mais seulement quelques secondes.  
-Promis ! »

Il se laissa entraîner par son amie, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait une fois de plus laissant passer un couple de jeune gens. C'était le couple qu'ils avaient bousculé quelques heures auparavant. Il vit sa mère se porter à la rencontre de la jeune fille qu'elle embrassa sur le front, et adressé un signe de la tête à son compagnon. Et à sa grande horreur il vit le groupe se diriger vers lui, sa mère semblait contente de la présence de la jeune femme qui adressa un signe de la main discret à Meilin qui lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi discret. La Chinoise riait intérieurement de la surprise qui allait immanquablement se peindre sur le visage de son cousin et de Tomoyo.

« Shaolan, enfin je te trouve, ça fait près d'un quart d'heure que je te cherche, lui dit sa mère en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-J'étais en haut avec Mei, Ikari et Tomoyo.  
-Hum ! Laisse moi te présenter, ma nouvelle demoiselle de compagnie.  
-Enchanté, dit le jeune homme en regardant la jeune fille. Ma mère ne manque pas d'éloge à votre sujet, miss ?  
-Comme c'est marrant si elle vous parlait si souvent de moi je crois que sauriez mon nom, maître Li, répondit-elle en cachant un sourire parfait derrière son éventail. »

Shaolan resta muet de surprise, Meilin et Ikari riaient sous cape. Yelan observait avec attention son fils, et Tomoyo la dévisageait comme si elle était folle de provoquer le futur leader Li.

« Pour répondre à votre question, c'est Kinomoto ! Ajouta-t-elle en s'appuyant légèrement sur son compagnon.  
-Sakura ! S'exclama Tomoyo. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, tu as la peau sur les os.  
-Rien de bien important, répondit Sakura en souriant maintenant franchement à sa cousine. Je vous présente Ryan, mon copain.  
-Enchantée, lui dit Tomoyo en lui tendant une main franche et amicale.  
-Moi de même Miss Daidoji, répondit-il en serrant la main tendue.  
-Ryan comment va ? Lui demanda Ikari.  
-Toujours impec depuis ce matin. Meilin il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour avoir l'air aussi fraîche après 15 heures de vol et une nuit blanche, parce que Saki ne tiens pas le choc.  
-Shut up ! Non mais ça va pas. Si je ne tiens pas le choc tu peux toujours chercher quelqu'un d'autre, s'indigna la jeune fille. Ikari tu fais quoi ce soir, dit-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme, féline.  
-Chuis plus très sur, baby. Tu m'offre cette danse ?  
-Vi ! Et ils les plantèrent là.  
-J'hallucine, lâcha enfin Shaolan, Mei ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Ben tu sais c'est fréquent qu'ils fassent ça et puis il me reste Ryan. Tu viens, j'ai envie de danser ?  
-Excusez-moi, son impériale majesté me réclame, leur dit en partant à la suite de Meilin Ryan.  
-Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! S'exclama Shaolan en suivant du regard les deux couples.  
-Ben non, pourquoi ?  
-Ta cousine, elle est différente de la dernière fois.  
-Oui elle est beaucoup plus maigre.  
-Je veux dire elle a changé de l'intérieur, c'est comme si il lui manquait quelque chose.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Quand elle est arrivée, elle passait inaperçu puis ma mère s'en est approchée et elle à semblé rayonner, lorsque mère s'est éloignée elle a perdu un peu de cette intensité et près de Ikari et irradie.  
-Tu veux dire qu'à proximité de certaine personne elle semble plus vivante ?  
-Voui, c'est à peu près ça.  
-Moi elle m'a seulement l'air trop mince.  
-Tu crois qu'elle,  
-Qu'elle quoi ?  
-Avec ce Ryan ?  
-Euh, j'en sais rien. Elle semble beaucoup l'aimer, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.  
-Hum Tu ne nous ferais pas une crise de jalousie ? Lui demanda Tomoyo qui avait remarqué qu'il suivait tous les mouvement de sa cousine.  
-Hein !  
-C'est bien ce qui me semblais, tu aimes bien Saki.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Shao, ça va bientôt faire plus de dix minutes que tu l'as fixe.  
-Tant que ça ?  
-Oui, y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu me caches ?  
-Je crois que…  
-…Que tu l'aimes ?  
-Oui, il me la faut, dit-il une lueur confiante dans le regard, et je l'aurais.  
-T'es sur de toi ? Parce que ça fait quand même une dizaine d'années que tu lui balance toutes sorte de vacheries dans la tronche.  
-Certain, elle sera la prochaine Mrs Li.  
-Alors mon fils, as-tu repéré une jeune fille à ton goût, lui demanda sa mère qui revenait vers lui.  
-Je crois que oui, répondit à sa place Tomoyo.  
-Ah bon qui ?  
-Sakura, lâcha Shaolan avant de remonter vers l'étage pour y observer la jeune fille. »

Cela faisait environ qu'il était là haut à regarder ce qui se passait dans la grande salle, lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina dans son champ.

« Bonsoir, lui dit la voix douce de la jeune fille.  
-'Soir Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer mortellement, fit-elle remarquer.  
-Non je m'amuse, vraiment.  
-Si tu le dis, dit-elle pas convaincu pour deux sous. Tu ne veux pas venir danser ?  
-Euh Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas danser, j'aurais du mal à te croire. Le grand Shaolan Li, l'être parfait par-dessus tous ne pas savoir danser, ce ne serait pas très sérieux.  
-J'allais dire que je n'avais pas envie, miss.  
-Comme tu veux, souffla Sakura en commençant à descendre les marches. »

Elle scanna la pièce à la recherche de son copain et le trouva en compagnie de Tomoyo. Il semblait rire d'une plaisanterie de la jeune fille, qui elle semblait pour la première fois depuis longtemps heureuse en la présence d'un garçon. Ça l'ennuyait un peu de faire ça si vite mais après tous ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur histoire alors pourquoi ne pas lui rendre sa liberté, pour qu'il ne passe pas à côté de ce qu'elle voyait se dessiner à l'horizon. D'ailleurs comme pour lui donner raison elle vit le jeune homme se rapprocher de sa cousine et l'embrasser, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Shaolan du haut de son balcon qui depuis un moment déjà guettait la moindre imperfection du jeune homme. Sakura se fraya un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à eux échangea deux mots avec Ryan, qui lui répondit en l'embrassant d'une manière très chaste sur les lèvres, lui sourit et se retourna vers une Tomoyo abasourdie. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Meilin et Ikari qui avaient observé la scène d'un œil confiant.

« C'est fini ?  
-Ça fait un moment je crois, répondit Sakura.  
-Je ne comprends pas, vous étiez très lié, non ? Lui demanda Ikari.  
-Bien sur, seulement on n'aurait jamais pu vivre toute notre vie ensemble, j'aime beaucoup Ryan, mais je le vois plus comme un ami depuis le début que comme un amoureux, c'est un grand frère pour moi.  
-Tu vas donc pouvoir t'occuper de ton amour, lui dit Meilin en souriant.  
-Je crois, j'espère seulement qu'il sera moins cassant que d'habitude, répondit-elle en souriant à un couple qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
-Sakura-chan, mon ange comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda le jeune homme Je vais bien Xiang-lin, et vous deux ?  
-Je suis enceinte de Trois mois maintenant, lui répondit la jeune femme.  
-Mes félicitations Xi.  
-Merci, dit moi belle ange, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais là-bas ?  
-Non, je crois que je suis maudite, j'aime la seule personne qui m'a toujours détestée, soupira Sakura.

Xiang-lin ! S'exclama la voix de Shaolan dans leur dos.  
-Xiao-lang, alors ça fait quoi d'être devenu la première éminence de Chine ?  
-C'est très ennuyeux, répondit le jeune homme en fixant Sakura.  
-Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire par-là.  
-Kinomoto-chan, je ne vois plus Tomoyo, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ? Lui demanda Shaolan.  
-Elle doit-être avec Ryan, quelque part sur la piste de danse, répondit Sakura. Veuillez m'excuser, je pense que je vais aller me reposer, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
-Sak…Kinomoto-chan tu m'accorderais ta dernière danse ? Lui demanda Shaolan surprenant bon nombre des personnes présentes.  
-Euh, elle sembla réfléchir une minute et demi. Si tu veux, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais seulement si tu arrête de m'appeler Kinomoto.  
-Euh…d'accord Sakura. »

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit et ils partirent sur la piste, sous le regard amusé des leurs amis et de Yelan. Les premières notes d'une balade se firent entendre, alors qu'ils dansaient. Sakura ne disait rien de peur de briser cet instant magique qu'ils partageaient, perdu dans ses pensés, elle en remarqua même pas que son compagnon la dévorait littéralement du regard. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la plus part des jeunes femmes de la soirée.

« Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? S'enquit le jeune homme qui trouvait le silence pesant.  
-Hum !  
-Sakura ?  
-Oui, dit-elle en sursautant légèrement.  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, oui

T'es sur, tu as l'air dans le vague.  
-Désolée

C'est moi qui le suis, lui souffla Shaolan à l'oreille, pour ça et pour tous ce que j'ai pu faire qui t'ait blessée.  
-Je…commença-t-elle désorientée, elle appuya sa tête sur le torse du Chinois.  
-Et pleurs pas Sakura, lui souffla Shaolan. Viens, on va prendre l'air, ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant sur la terrasse. »

Ils restèrent là un moment, la jeune fille pressée contre lui pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis lorsqu'elle se fut calmé, il la garda encore contre lui, savourant la chaleur de la jeune fille.

« Ça va mieux ?  
-Oui, ça va.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pleuré tout à l'heure ?  
-C'est juste que…cherchant ses mots Sakura se détacha un peu de lui pour porter son regard sur le jardin. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais que tu t'excuses, que ça m'a prise de court.  
-Je comprends, enfin je crois.  
-Je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps, c'est juste que t'entendre le dire c'était si étrange, comme un rêve qui se réalise enfin, continua Sakura sans tenir vraiment compte de son intervention. Tu ne t'en es jamais douté, n'est-ce pas ?  
-De quoi ? Demanda Shaolan qui ne comprenait plus grand chose Tu n'as jamais compris que je t'aimais.  
-Non je n'ai jamais compris, répondit Shaolan ayant remarqué le caractère passé de l'aveu de la jeune fille.  
-Ni même remarqué que c'était toujours le cas, lorsque je suis revenue, poursuivi la Japonaise.  
-Sakura-chan, je… l'interrompit Shaolan.  
-Oui ?  
-Wo aï ni Sakura-chan, continua le Chinois.  
-Moi aussi Shaolan, lui répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. »

* * *

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une jupe longue noire et d'un top noir, dégageant ses épaules avançait dans le grand couloir blanc menant à la chambre de sa maîtresse. Ses cheveux roux et noir encadraient son visage avec harmonie s'arrêtant au milieu de son coup. « Sakura-chan, ma fille, comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda l'ombre étendu sur le grand lit au milieu de la chambre.  
-Je vais bien mère, Fuutie vous a mise au courant ?  
-J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit en esquissant un sourire amusé la dame.  
-Shao aimerait beaucoup que puissiez assister à son baptême.  
-J'ai bien peur mon enfant que ce soit la fin pour moi, repris la brune. Sakura as-tu rendu visite à ta belle-mère ces derniers temps ?  
-Non ça va faire 4 ans que je ne l'ai pas revu, depuis la mort de papa.  
-Sakura, ce n'est pas sérieux tu sais que ton Grand-père veut te voir.  
-Je ne veux pas y retourner Tomoyo pourra s'en occuper.  
-Tu n'es plus une gamine, oubli un peu cette révolte et rentre au manoir va voir ton grand-père et récupère ce qui t'appartient, ta cousine doit s'occuper de la Daidoji ind. la Amemiya corp. est à toi.  
-J'irais, mais c'est uniquement pour vous faire plaisir Mère.  
-Tu en es à combien de temps ?  
-3 mois.  
-Fille ou garçon ?  
-Les deux, d'après le médecin ce sont de faux jumeaux, mais qui s'en soucis.  
-C'est bien, je vais me reposer un peu maintenant mon ange, fais moi prévenir du repas.  
-Bien sur, Yelan, répondit Sakura en sortant de la chambre de la malade.

Elle se rendit dans le bureau de son mari qui était une fois de plus en train de discuter avec son bras droit et cousine Meilin. La jeune femme serait bientôt mariée et arborait un ventre important, elle devait accoucher le mois prochain puis se marier dans la foulé.

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda son époux interrompant son échange avec Mei.  
-Rien, à si je pars demain pour le Japon, je ne pense pas y rester plus d'une semaine.  
-Oh, je vais t'accompagner.  
-Non Shao, je suis grande et puis je préfère que tu reste près de ta mère.  
-Mais…  
-Shaolan !  
-Oki, mais je veux que Leiss t'accompagne.  
-C'est d'accord, lui concéda Sakura. »

Leiss Jackson était marié depuis plus de deux ans à Feimei, la plus jeune des sœurs Li, qui avait été plus qu'émue par sa maladresse chronique, il travail depuis pour son beau-frère comme garde du corps de sa femme, ou encore convoyeur. En faite du plus loin que s'en souvienne Shaolan il avait d'abord travaillé pour lui sous les recommandations, plus qu'insistante de, de sa future épouse.

_Flash-back :_

_La pluie semblait pouvoir tomber sans fin dans la cours du temple de Tomoeda, les litanies de répétaient inlassablement les prêtres et prêtresses depuis près de deux jours commençaient sérieusement à avoir sur la jeune femme agenouiller devant le cercueil de bois l'effet inverse de celui souhaité. Elle pouvait sans problème trouver cela horripilant, cependant c'était la tradition de veiller le mort durant 4 jours. Des Lys blancs et entourait le corps maintenant raide et froid d'un grand homme châtain clair, au visage tiré et ridé par les années, un sourire figé aux lèvres, il semblait dormir, ses longues mains jointes sur sa poitrine. L'ombre noir qui se trouvait devant lui semblait ne plus se rendre compte du temps qui passait, elle regardait dans le vide en direction de cet homme qui avait été tous durant presque 20 années de sa misérable vie. Elle en était sur maintenant c'est son entêtement qui l'avait tué, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins assuré qu'elle s'en sentirait coupable, seul le grand homme brun dans le coin sombre ne lui avait rien dit, comme si lui non plu ne se rendait plus compte d'être entouré par un autre monde, celui de l'insouciance et du bonheur passé et a jamais enfuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, reporta son attention sur son père puis se décida à faire sortir sa seule parente restante de son mutisme.  
Il lui avait fallu une bonne dizaine d'essais pour lui faire lever ses grands yeux verts, rougis d'avoir pleurer, si longtemps ce père qu'elle avait vénéré. Il ne l'avait jamais revu après cette sordide cérémonie, elle s'était faite porté malade pour le mariage de leur demie-sœur et de son meilleur ami, certaine mauvaise langue avait qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter de voir un homme qui avait compté pour elle partir sans elle dans un voyage qu'elle ne devrait emprunter que 3 ans et demi plus tard._

_Fin du flash-back_

« Sakura ?  
-Voui, Répondit-elle en sortant de ses pensés.  
-A quoi tu pensais ?  
-À mon dernier passage au Japon !  
-Je vois. »

Ils furent accueillis par une armée de garde du corps, composée essentiellement de femme, au milieu se tenait se une grande dame aux cheveux clairs, très fine, au teint clair, encore accentué par sa tenue bleue marine.

« Sakura, ma chérie, comment allez-vous ? La questionna sa belle-mère en se portant à sa rencontre.  
-Très bien ma cousine, et vous ? Demanda par simple politesse la jeune femme.  
-Je vais on ne peux mieux, venez Grand-père nous attend.  
-Vous m'en voyez ravie. »

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant mais que la jeune femme trouva très rassurant et propice à la réflexion. Depuis près de 5 ans elle vivait chez les Li et les véritable moment d'intimité était pour elle très rare. Bien sur elle aimait sa belle-famille, son ami mais, sa solitude d'en temps lui manquait, sa complicité avec Eriol aussi.

« Sakura mon enfant, comme vous avez grandit, lui dit son grand-père en guise de salut avant de lui baiser le front.  
-Vous semblez en pleine forme quant à vous, le complimenta sa petite fille préférée.  
-Vous venez de mettre le doigt dessus, lui dit en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Je ne fais que paraître en forme, je ne suis plus tous jeune, mon enfant.  
-Vous ne devez pas dire cela, Grand-père cela accélère le processus…  
-Sakura, je ne verrais probablement pas le prochain printemps, Tomoyo doit maintenant s'occuper de la Daidoji et toi j'aimerais que tu acceptes la charge de la Amemiya, ton frère n'en veut pas, Sonomi est d'accord avec mon choix et la plus part des membres de mon conseil d'administration te sont favorables, sans doute plus car ils te savent mariée au clan Li plus que parce que tu es ma seule descendante directe. Veux-tu bien accepter cette charge ?  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, cependant je tiens à vous préciser que ce n'est en aucun cas mon époux qui dirigera la Amemiya, tous comme je n'ai pas voix à son conseil. Je m'en doutais un peu, mais pour moi cela ne fait pas grande différence puisque c'est toi que j'ai choisi et non ton mari.  
-Vous m'en voyez flattée et honorée.  
-C'est moi, ma toute petite. Maintenant je vais aller me reposer. Yoshizuki !  
-Amamiya-sama, lui répondit un homme d'âge mur en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Yoshizuki, je vous présente ma petite fille Sakura Li, c'est à elle que j'ai confié la succession. Je compte sur toi pour la mettre au courrant de tous ce qu'elle doit savoir au plus vite.  
Ce sera fait Amamiya-sama, répondit en s'inclinant profondément l'homme. »

Ils sortirent laissant seul, le vieil homme se reposer. Sakura détailla rapidement l'homme à qui son grand-père avait confié de la mettre au courant des affaires courantes. Il était plutôt grand et massif, ses cheveux noirs, coupés en brosse, de fines lèvres pincées et un front ridé par des années de soucis. Ses yeux marron était emprunt d'une certaine gentillesse et en même temps d'un certain mépris, sans doute à son encontre. Elle devinait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau et qu'il était courtois uniquement par respect pour le vieil homme. Il l'entraîna à la tour principal de la firme, Leiss les suivait en silence trop absorbé à sa tache.  
L'homme lui détailla ce qu'il y avait à chaque étage, comme service, personnel… arrivé dans le bureau de son grand-père elle avait déjà la tête comme une pastèque, elle savait qu'il la testait et ne laissa rien paraître de sa fatigue intellectuelle. Il lui détailla ensuite un quart des affaires courantes, la jeune femme fit quelques remarques d'une telle justesse sur ces affaires qu'elle venait d'intégrer qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement impressionné. Puis vers la fin de la journée ils rentrèrent, l'homme fit un rapport au grand-père de Sakura.

* * *

« Félicitation miss ! Lui dit le médecin obstétricien. »

Sakura lui répondit avec un pâle sourire ses cheveux noir et roux collés sur son front par la sueur. Shaolan lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de sortir de la salle d'accouchement pour suivre l'infirmière et ses jumeaux.

« Cependant vous savez qu'il vous sera maintenant impossible d'avoir d'autres enfants.  
-Je crois, l'avoir compris la dernière fois, répondit la toute jeune maman avant de s'endormir. »

Un peu plus tard dans une grande chambre de la clinique gérée par la famille Li, le couple s'émerveillait de ses deux adorables bambins, qui si leurs observations étaient bonnes serait brun avec de jolis yeux émeraude.

* * *

Mershi à:

Laumie: Fidèle au poste! c'est vraiment sympa de prendre le temps de me lire à chaque chapitre

Me, Myself and I: Whaou voilà un pseudo qui traduit bien ma façon de penser et d'être (sans vouloir t'offencer ;-))

Sansa ça je penses m'excuer pour ce léger retard de publication (vive les exams!) et vous présenter un petit preview de ma prochaine histoire ititulée le Lotus Blanc.

-Prongsynette-

* * *

Le Lotus Blanc

Cette histoire se déroule au milieu de la dynastie Ming sous le règne de Zhu Youtang ou Xiaozong dit Hongzhi.

La Famille Li, dirigée depuis des générations par les hommes est tombé aux mains de la dernière épouse de Wou Li, et malheureusement d'après son premier administrateur, la mère de son unique héritier reconnu, Yelan Li. Fille d'un général manchou et d'une princesse impériale, elle est l'une des premières personnalités du royaume et peu à ce titre exercer son pouvoir sur les terres de son mari. Elle n'est pas connue pour sa gentillesse mais plutôt pour sa justesse et son sens de l'honneur, c'est en effet avec et par elle que Hongzhi a été élevé. En faite si ce n'était sa trop grande intégrité, Cheng n'aurait rien eut à lui reprocher, cependant il avait appris à ces dépends que la jeune femme qui lui avait apparu si fragile lors de son arrivé sur le domaine, cachait en réalité une puissante sorcière. Il lui avait volé son peigne, elle lui avait ôté la vue, ainsi il se souviendrait toujours de qui elle était.

Ensuite venait le clan pro occidental dirigé par la sœur de cette dernière, elle-même avait épousé un anglais et avait un fils du même âge que celui de sa jumelle, il était doté des plus grandes grâces et des deux peuples. D'après les étoiles il serait aussi grand que son cousin, plutôt fin, aurait des cheveux noir soyeux, qu'elle s'était promis de lui interdire de couper et d'une paire de magnifiques yeux bleus et possèderait une grand pouvoir spirituel, là où son cousin serait dominé par les arts de la guerre. Faye vivait depuis le départ précipité et définitif de son mari chez sa jumelle. Ainsi les deux garçons seraient élevés ensemble et seraient liés par d'indéfectible lien. Contrairement à sa jumelle, elle était haït par son frère enfin demi-frère si on en croyait les bruit de couloir. Pour ce que cela changeait de toute manière!

Venait ensuite un nombre incalculable de clan tous plus ou moins influent et écouté à la cour et enfin la famille de l'empereur japonais. Dirigée par un vieil homme, le frère du défunt roi, s'étant expatrié depuis l'arrivé au pouvoir de son neveu qui lui avait confié la direction des affaires étrangères et des relations avec le puissant empire chinois. Masaki Amamiya, vivait en Manchourie avec sa famille composée de deux grandes branches, celle de sa fille et celle de sa nièce, petite dernière, illégitime de son frère. Nadeshiko et Sonomi, les deux jeunes femmes avaient grandi ensemble à la cour des femmes de l'impératrice Hino, maintenant mariée pour la première avec un homme doux et bon, fils d'un grand mage très respecté à la cour, Fujitaka. Sonomi avait été légèrement moins heureuse dans son choix, le vieil homme ayant voulu la laisser libre, elle avait épousé un petit seigneur de la cour qui l'avait répudiée après la naissance de sa fille. Maintenant au seuil de sa vie le vieil homme passerait le pouvoir à son gendre, il l'aimait beaucoup comme le fils que les dieux lui avaient refusé. Il savait les affaires de son clan entre de bonnes mains, c'est sans regret qu'il s'éteignit à quelques jours du huitième anniversaire de sa petite fille. Les amandiers devaient être en fleur dans la cour de la cité impériale, il ferma les yeux sur cette dernière image reposant et porteuse d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Sa petite fille avait dès son plus jeune âge manifesté des pouvoir certains de même que son frère, ils étaient tous les deux les dignes héritiers de leur père, sans doute ce dernier espérait que l'un d'eux rentre à la cour pour y faire vivre cette branche essentielle et vitale. C'est en cette huitième année du règne du jeune prince qu'il rendit l'âme, on était en 1497.

Voilà, j'hésite encore sur le concept, One shot ou réelle histoire avec chapi en pagaille.

Bizz à tous


	6. Au plus noir de la nuit

_Disclamer: Le monde Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartiens pas! _

**Au plus noir de la nuit**

La lune se leva, ronde et blafarde comme toujours. Je la fixais, me réchauffais à sa froide chaleur, ô astre divin qui jamais ne faiblit mais vit un cycle infaillible et régulier. En ce jour où tu es pleine, la nuit est pleine de ses ombres peintes à l'encre immatérielle, elles vous suivent, terrifiant vos enfants, que ne donnerais-je pour vous montrer comme la nuit est belle et réconfortante. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce jour où il me fit ce présent, l'immortalité. Je me souviens parfaitement des paroles que prononcèrent mes parents, de celles rassurantes du vieux bonze et du sortilège bien impuissant de la miko. J'étais jeune à l'époque, j'allais sur mes 17 ans, mon père étai si fier de moi et ma mère paraissait enchantée de mes récentes fiançailles. S'ils avaient su, je crois qu'ils seraient morts de saisissement. La nuit est notre matrice créatrice, nous sommes ses enfants et comme tout enfant nous grandissons, évoluons et bientôt nous reverrons le mortel soleil, nous libérant du joug immuable.  
L'appel du sang est plus fort en ces nuits, je vis le jour une telle nuit. L'un des miens vient de me rejoindre, m'entourant de ses bras, nichant son visage dans mon cou. Ce parfum… Hum, Hatori mon créateur, amant et protecteur. Je me retourne prolongeant cette étreinte, attendu près de deux cents ans. Derrière lui, il y a deux fantassins, Kaho et Kerberos et entre eux une jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ?  
-Mon présent pour cette nouvelle lune et ton anniversaire.  
-Hum… c'est vrai, fis-je pensive, déjà deux cent cinquante ans.  
-Mon ange tu seras toujours jeune pour moi, me souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser.»

Je reporte mon attention sur mon cadeau. C'est une jeune fille un peu plus grande que moi, et sans doute de quelques années mon aîné. Très fine, au teint porcelaine, les yeux améthyste et à en croire la taille de son chignon, de très long cheveux noir auxquelles le lune donne de joli reflet prune. Elle porte un joli kimono de cérémonie rouge, brodé d'oiseau et de fleur. Je m'approche silencieusement d'elle, elle se débat entre ses deux gardiens.

« Chut n'ai pas peur, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.  
-Pitié, gémit-elle d'une jolie voix cristalline.»

Un sourire s'étire sur mes fines lèvres, je me retourne vers mon créateur et maître, cherchant à fond de son regard la réponse à ma question silencieuse, et me retourne satisfaite par cette dernière. Je vois le visage de ma victime blanchir d'effroi sous son masque poudré, devant ma transformation. Deux jolies yeux félin électriques et deux crocs immaculés apparents sur mes lèvres pâles.

« Chut...»

Elle pleur tétanisé, Kaho et Kerberos l'on lâchée et se sont éloignés, elle ne bouge pas hypnotisée par mon regard.

« Je t'offre la vie éternelle, lui soufflais-je avant de planter mes canines dans son joli cou, aspirant son liquide de vie.»

Elle goûte les fruits rouges, il me faut être prudente si je ne veux pas le tuer. Je l'allonge délicatement dans l'herbe fraîche que la rosé fait briller. Son souffle est froid et rare, elle halète. J me relève et me tranche légèrement, à l'aide de ma dague, les veines du poignet que je lui présente. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle finit par s'emparer de mon poignet et le colle à ses lèvres. Puis plus rien, à part son corps qui se convulse, le démon en prenant possession. Hatori s'approche de moi et lèche les quelques gouttes qui perlent encore de mon poignet, puis la prend dans ses bras, les premiers rayons du soleil lui serait mortels. Je reste seule au milieu du parc et regarde le soleil se lever lentement, puis m'efface au milieu des ombres, l'heure des vivants vient de se lever.

oOoOo

_DRING !_  
« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur alors que les étudiants sortaient déjà de l'amphithéâtre.  
-Xiao !  
-Salut Mei, répondit le jeune homme en se retournant.  
-Alors cousin ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Ta journée, Don Juan.  
-Ah ça. Les cours sont toujours intéressants et j'ai déjà trois rendez-vous pour la semaine.  
-Mais elle se termine dans deux jours.  
-Justement, ouch ! Eh les excuses c'est pour les chiens, dit-il à la personne qui s'éloignait.  
-Tu sais qui s'est ?  
-Aucunes idées, et envie de le savoir, répliqua-t-il bougon.  
-Sakura Kinomoto, élève dans la même section et année que nous, arrivée il y a deux jours, lui récita une voix masculine bien connue.  
-Eriol tu es notre sauveur !  
-Si Shaolan daignait suivre les cours au lieu de draguer, il le saurait !  
-T'es jaloux Eriol ?  
- Pas vraiment, juste blasé, répondit ce dernier.  
-J'ai faim !  
-Tu as toujours faim Mei.»

Ils partirent en direction de la cantine universitaire et armés de leur plateau respectif chargé de nourriture, ils se dirigèrent vers Leur coin. C'était un immense amandier fleuri en bordure du bois qui bordait l'ouest du campus universitaire. Il y avait deux sacs au pied de ce dernier, ils décidèrent de se rapprocher curieux de voir qui avait osé s'installer là. Les deux sacs semblaient abandonné, personne d'apparent aux alentour, ils s'installèrent donc.

« Vous le dîtes si on vous gêne, les interpella une voix venue de nul part.  
-T'es où ? Demanda Shaolan en cherchant autour d'eux.  
-Ici, répondit une autre voix.»

Deux silhouettes souples se laissèrent glisser des branches de l'amandier, juste devant eux, nullement ébranlées par leur saut. La première était celle d'une jeune femme brune au teint porcelaine, la seconde celle d'une jeune fille blond vénitien au teint couleur vieil ivoire. Toutes deux vêtues d'un pantalon taille-basse noir, d'un bustier lassé prune pour la première et vert forêt pour la seconde, par-dessus un sous pull noir transparent à manches évasée qui couvrait leurs mains. Leurs cheveux étaient relevés en une queue haute retenue par des rubans noirs.

« Vous êtes nouvelles ? Demanda Meilin, faisant sortir de transe ses cousins.  
-T'es intuitive Sherlock ! S'amusa la brune.  
-Meilin Li, ça vous dérange si on mange avec vous ?  
-Pas vraiment temps que c'est gentiment demandé, répondit-elle.  
-Je vous présente mes cousins, Shaolan Li et Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
-Sakura Kinomoto, quant à moi c'est Tomoyo Daidoji, les présenta la brune.»

Un silence pesant s'installa, Tomoyo s'étira avant de s'asseoir face à Eriol. Elle sortit une couverture de son sac, qu'elle disposa au sol et sa compagne consentit à s'installer. Elle les fixait étrangement, et Shaolan la regardait fixement, légèrement absent. Elle cilla et il secoua la tête reprenant ses esprits.

« Vous êtes originaires d'où ? Leur demanda Meilin cureuse.  
-Du Japon, aux alentour de Tokyo.  
-Whaou, c'est génial. Quelles sont les dernières tendances là-bas ?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, sans doute pas si différente d'ici.  
-Vous êtes en quelles sections ? En détachant son regard des deux inconnues.  
-Sa-Chan est en deuxième année de Biotechnologiques et je suis en troisième année d'Art.  
-Nous sommes donc dans la même section, affirma Shaolan en regardant Sakura.»

La jeune fille se leva brusquement et s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres du parc, sans un mot.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
-Ça lui arrive souvent, ça fait dix ans que je la connais maintenant. Elle étudie longuement les gens avant de leur adresser la parole et ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire.  
-Vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ? Demanda Meilin intriguée.  
-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, souffla Tomoyo.»

Meilin cligna des yeux, lui souri et reprit comme si leurs deux dernières répliques n'avaient jamais été prononcées.

« Tu ne manges pas ?  
-J'ai déjà mangé, répondit Tomoyo en souriant étrangement.  
-Tu veux la moitié de ma mandarine ?  
-Non, non, mangez sans vous préoccuper de moi.»

Elle porta son regard au-delà des trois chinois, sur un couple enlacé à quelques pas sous le couvert des arbres. Sakura et Hatori, les observaient une lueur prédatrice au fond de leur regard transperçant. Elle leur avait souvent vu ce regard en cent passé à les côtoyer. Cette année allait voir les trois cent cinquante ans de Sakura, la fin de règne d'Hatori et l'avènement de Sultana. Les humains tomberaient comme les feuilles en automne. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu Sakura venait de repérer son cadeau, comme elle l'avait repérée cent ans auparavant.

« Tomoyo ! Tomoyo !  
-Hum…  
-C'est bientôt l'heure de retourner en cours, lui dit Meilin qui rangeait ses affaires.  
-J'arrive.  
-Tu ne vas pas prévenir Kinomoto ?  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-elle en lui faisant signe de se retourner.»

Il sursauta en constatant la présence de la sus nommée juste derrière lui. Sakura était arrivée comme toujours sans un bruit, ni un bruissement. Elle dépassa Shaolan, ramassa son sac et s'éloigna sans un mot. Tomoyo leur fit un sourire d'excuse et rejoint sa créatrice.

« Il te plaît ?  
-Tu lis dans mes pensés, sorcière, souffla-t-elle.  
-Hum, je t'ai beaucoup observée.  
-Je me méfierai.  
-Jamais maîtresse ou si peu.  
-Ton honnêteté te perdra ma chérie.  
-Vous m'aimez trop.  
-Hum, à ce soir.»

Sakura déposa un baisé dans le cou de sa création et rejoint son siège au dernier rang dans la semi-obscurité. Elle vit son prochain présent entrer dans l'amphithéâtre, suivit de son cousin. Elle sentit le regard bleuté du cousin la scruter l'amphi, sans doute à sa recherche et s'arrêter enfin sur elle. Il donna un coup de coude à Shaolan et lui murmura quelque chose. Le brun acquiesça et Eriol se dirigea vers elle.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Je ne suis pas très fan de ses groupies»  
Sakura déplaça ses affaires, et le jeune homme s'installa.

« Ton amie nous a expliqué que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup…  
-To-chan aurait dû se taire, le coupa-t-elle.»

Sa voix était celle d'une jeune fille, fluette, cristalline et haute, mais le ton qu'elle employait tranchait et faisait froid dans le dos.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as une amie près de toi en mesure d'expliquer tes réactions aux gens que tu surprends, c'est une bénédiction.  
-Une bénédiction, souffla pour elle-même Sakura. Je ne crois plus aux bénédictions depuis longtemps.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Vous demandez toujours pourquoi et jamais comment, quand, qui. C'est désespérant même au moment de passer à l'au-delà vous demandez pourquoi.  
-Tu es étrange mais je réfléchirai là-dessus, lui promit Eriol.  
-Hum… étrange ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer»

oOoOo

Dans une semaine la lune sera à nouveau pleine et Hatori cèdera la place à Sultana. Le règne de roumaine sera sanglant et cruel pour les humains comme chacun de ses règnes. Et la maison d'Hatori sera gouvernée par Kali, sa première compagne. Ils devraient sombrer dans l'oubli en attendant que leur heure se lève à nouveau. Deux cent ans, j'en aurai cinq cent cinquante à son retour, si je vis jusque là, et sera à l'aube de ses deux mille ans, choisirait ou confirmerait Kali à son poste. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, provoquant chez moi un délicieux frisson.  
Je me retournais vers lui, Hatori me regardait malicieux, ses doigts pianotant sur mon ventre. Il m'attira à lui, me forçant à me recoucher sur son torse. L'une de ses mains vint jouer dans mes cheveux, les coiffant à moitié.

« A quoi tu penses ?  
-Tu le sais.  
-Kali ne te touchera pas tu le sais, elle sait que je la tuerai pour ça.  
-La lune sera bientôt là.  
-Qu'en feras-tu ? Un jouet ou une friandise ?  
-Un jouet je pense, j'aurais de la compagnie durant ton absence ainsi.  
-Hum, songerais-tu à me remplacer ?  
-Tu sais bien que non.  
-Viens-là petite diablesse, grogna-t-il.»

Il colla sa bouche à la mienne, je sentais ses mains parcourir mon corps. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou, puis jusqu'à ma poitrine, m'arrachant un soupire de satisfaction.

oOoOo

« Kinomoto !»

Elle se retourna vers Eriol, le jeune homme passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Souvent en silence, des fois il parlait n'attendant jamais de réponse de sa part. Elle savait qu'il plaisait à Kaho et qu'il serait son présent lors du passage. Tomoyo avait longuement discuté avec le fantassin, lui donnant mille et un détails. Le jeune homme avait réfléchi à son énigmatique phrase et en avait compris le sens, en surface, bientôt il connaîtrait le sens profond.

« Sakura, appel-moi Sakura.  
-Whaou, tu as réussit à briser la forteresse de la princesse ! S'exclama Shaolan en arrivant par derrière lui.»

Elle lui jeta un regard froid et reporta son attention sur Eriol.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Vi, c'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
-La famille, répondit-elle amusée comme à chaque fois qu'il répondait à sa place.  
-Tu as vraiment de bonne relation avec ta famille. Remarque, je ne vois pas trop la mienne, hormis mes cousins. Vous êtes nombreux ?  
-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, dit-elle en s'asseyant.  
-Je vois.»

Shaolan passait plus de temps avec eux, il ne lui parlait jamais directement et évitait de la regarder.

« Vous êtes obligés de vous caler au fond à chaque fois ?  
-Personne ne t'oblige à nous suivre, répliqua Sakura le faisant sursauter.»

Cela jeta un froid, Eriol fixait ses notes, Sakura Shaolan et ce dernier la regardait surpris et heureux. Heureux ? Bien sur qu'il l'était, il pensait que la jolie jeune fille le trouvait insignifiant et lui préférait son cousin. Il rencontra son regard, si envoûtant et électrisant. Aucun sourire, pourtant il aurait put jurer qu'elle lui souriait, il vit ses lèvres bouger, formant des mots silencieux. Il se sentit basculer au travers des deux émeraudes, il allait voir l'autre côté du miroir.

« Shaolan !»

Il sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, Eriol lui jetait des coups d'œil furtif. Sakura était absorbée par son cours, fondue dans l'obscurité.

« Xiao qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu n'as pas bougé depuis le début du cours.  
-Quoi ?  
-Chut !  
-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Leur annonça le professeur. Merci de votre attention.»

Les étudiants commencèrent à quitter l'amphi. Eriol secoua la tête, désespéré par le comportement de son cousin, en rangeant ses affaires. Il regarda sa montre, abasourdi et se tourna vers la place où se trouvait sa camarade. Elle avait disparu.

« Tu te sens bien ?  
-Je… J'ai -Tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air ailleurs. Je te passerais les cours.  
-Je vais bien, je…  
-Tu es sur que ça va bien ?  
-T'as raison je vais rentrer.  
-On se voit ce soir.  
-Hum.»

Il sortit encore étourdi, croisa Meilin sans la voir vraiment. Et rentra dans quelqu'un qui le retint, l'empêchant de tomber. Shaolan releva la tête et rencontra le regard de jade de Sakura.

« Je vais te raccompagner, lui souffla la jeune fille.»

Après ses souvenirs étaient furent très confus, il se réveilla dans son lit, au son des coups répétés, frappé à sa porte. Shaolan se leva et ouvrit sur Eriol et Meilin inquiet.

« Tu vas mieux ?  
-Je crois.  
-J'ai croisé Sakura vers midi elle m'a dit que tu t'étais effondré sur elle dans les couloirs.  
-Je ne m'en souviens pas.  
-En tout cas elle a été absente tout l'après midi, je suis inquiet pour elle.»

_TOC ! TOC! TOC !_

« J'y vais, dit Eriol en s'éloignant. Tomoyo qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demanda étonné Eriol.  
-Tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura-chan, elle a disparu depuis midi. Hatori m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas rentrée.  
-Non, je suis désolée. Je la pensais rentrer pour se reposer.  
-Merci, j'y vais.  
-Désolée de n'avoir pu t'aider.  
-Kinomoto a disparu ?  
-Hum -Je ne vais pas m'en réjouir, mais elle me fait froid dans le dos, leur confia Meilin.  
-Je veux bien admettre qu'elle est étrange, mais elle n'est pas méchante. Des fois j'ai l'impression de discuter avec un vieux sage. Ses réflexions sont toujours très philosophiques et muent d'une profonde méditation.  
-Mouais, moins je la vois mieux je me porte.  
-Tient, voilà les cours, on va y aller, soupira Eriol.  
-Bonsoir.  
-'Soir !»

Shaolan s'assit dans son canapé, il sentit une feuille de papier sous ses fesses. Il la regarda et la déplia un message écrit à l'encre de chine en Latin qu'il traduisit approximativement par : « La vie est si courte, les rêves sont palpables une fois le voile passé » une fois le message lu, il sombra dans le sommeil.  
Un flocon tomba sur sa joue, suivit de ses frères, couvrant le paysage d'un manteau blanc glacé et brillant. Une personne le dépassa, elle portait un kimono très élaboré aux tons grisé d'une autre époque. Les cheveux remontés en un énorme chignon couvert d'une coiffe en dentelle noir d'où s'échappaient de nombreux fils perlé, masquant la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle marchait sur le blanc manteau laissant d'infime trace, que la lune éclairait. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, son visage était poudré de fard blanc, ses lèvres étaient peintes selon un motif particulier en rouge et ses yeux soulignés de noir, mettant un relief leur couleur émeraude. Elle parlait, il se retourna, ne vit personne et reporta son attention sur elle. C'était Lui qu'elle regardait, à qui elle s'adressait. Il tendit l'oreille, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure enfantin, aussi chantant que le rossignol.

« Je suis le Rossignol chantant la nuit, le Malheur poursuivant ta vie, chantonnait-t-elle en souriant candidement.»

La vision se troubla et changea, il se trouvait dans les rues d'une ville européenne d'après l'architecture. En face de lui venait une jeune fille, blond roux, vêtue d'une robe noire, de l'époque napoléonienne, avec une cape bordeau bordée de fourrure noire et un chapeau bordeaux aussi. Elle le dépassa en chantonnant,

« Je suis le Rossignol chantant la nuit, le Malheur poursuivant ta vie. Je suis le murmure hantant tes nuits, le Destin enchaînant ta vie.»

La vision se troubla à nouveau pour laisser place à un intérieur décoré dans le style du 19ème siècle. Assise dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main près d'une grande cheminé, elle était là vêtue d'une de ses robes à corset noir, le col fermé par une broche en or sertit une pierre rouge sang. Près d'elle une enfant la regardait avec admiration et adoration. Elles se souriaient, la jeune fille la main caressant ses cheveux corbeau lui chantait une comptine.

« Je suis le Rossignol chantant la nuit, le Malheur poursuivant ta vie. Je suis le murmure hantant tes nuits, le Destin enchaînant ta vie. Je suis l'ombre veillant sur tes nuits, La Fatalité aimant ta vie.»

Une autre vision, un autre décor et toujours la même jeune fille, cette fois elle est accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme, familière. Elles étaient là assises au bord d'un lac dans une clairière fleurit, la première sur une balançoire la deuxième dans l'herbe, vêtue de tunique grecque de l'antiquité, vert forêt et aubergine, chantant d'une seule voix cet air entêtant et mystérieux.

« Je suis le Rossignol chantant la nuit, le Malheur poursuivant ta vie. Je suis le murmure hantant tes nuits, le Destin enchaînant ta vie. Je suis l'ombre veillant sur tes nuits, La Fatalité aimant ta vie. Je suis la Nuit, la Nuit volant ta vie !»

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la nuit l'entourait de son manteau obscur et silencieux. Une couverture sur les genoux, la feuille avait disparue. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son appartement, s'attendant presque à trouver la jeune fille aux yeux verts de son cauchemar.  
A l'extérieur une silhouette perchée dans un arbre se levait et quittait son poste d'observation pour en rejoindre une seconde.

« Tu l'observais encore ?  
-Il m'intrigue presque autant que toi.  
-Tu en feras l'un des notre lors du Passage ?  
-Hatori me l'a promis.  
-J'ai faim, la lune est trop proche de sa plénitude.  
-Pas de carnage avant le Passage, lui rappela la plus petite des deux silhouettes.  
-Promis, tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Je me contenterai du substitut, ce soir encore. Bonne chasse !»

Elles se fondirent dans la nuit sans un bruissement audible.

oOoOo

Shaolan regarda le soleil se lever au travers de ses fenêtres. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, tournant un rond, en retournant dans tous les sens son cauchemar. La jeune fille avait une ressemblance troublante avec sa camarade, sans doute à cause de leurs yeux, mais pas seulement. La comptine l'obsédait, il attrapa sa veste, ses clefs et sortit. La bibliothèque, rayon des contes, Comptine à travers les âges au-delà du voile, chapitre : Les créatures nocturnes.  
_"Dans la croyance populaire, il existe plusieurs sortes de créature noctambules, les protecteurs et les démons. La plus célèbre des comptines s'y rapportant est certainement Promenons-nous dans les bois, elle fait référence au Lycanthrope ou Loup-Garou.  
… Les Veilleurs ou Vampires sont désigné comme des protecteurs jusqu'à ce que leur protégé devienne leur proie. Ils vivent en clan et sont plutôt déconcertant d'après les écrits s'y rapportant.  
… L'une des comptines s'y rapportant est :  
_

_Je suis la nuit, Veillant sur ta vie.  
Je suis le Rossignol chantant la nuit,  
Le Malheur poursuivant ta vie.  
Je suis le murmure hantant tes nuits,  
Le Destin enchaînant ta vie.  
Je suis l'ombre protégeant sur tes nuits,  
La Fatalité aimant ta vie.  
Je suis la Nuit, la Nuit volant ta vie.  
Je suis ton Veilleur à vie "_

Il lâcha le livre, en retenant un cri. Devant lui il y avait la jeune fille aux yeux verts, d'une pâleur fantomatique aux tenues changeantes. Un pâle sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur un point au-delà de lui. Elle pointa quelque chose dans son dos, de l'un de ses longs doigts blancs. Il se retourna et aperçu Sakura qui avançait silencieusement vers lui, impénétrable.

« Kinomoto, tu m'as fait peur.»

Comme toujours elle ne répondit pas et s'installa à ses côtés récupérant le livre.

« Tu t'intéresses aux comptines folkloriques, Li ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Mei à raison tu fais froid dans le dos !  
-Je ne suis pas un veilleur si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, répondit-elle en refermant le livre.  
-Pourtant tu en as les capacités.  
-Toi aussi !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Que les arts martiaux t'ont donné la capacité de te déplacer sans bruit.  
-Tu n'as pas une aura de combattant.  
-Une fois masquée elle est beaucoup utile, je peux te l'apprendre si tu le souhaites.  
-Que dira Eriol ?  
-Ton cousin ? Rien, pourquoi airait-il à y redire ?  
-Je croyais que…»

Elle laissa perler un rire enfantin qui se répercuta dans la bibliothèque, heureusement vide à cette heure matinale.

« C'était donc ça ! Eriol est très reposant, un peu comme To-chan. Les veilleurs sont très anciens, ma mère me disait que c'était des anges. Tu penses vraiment que ce sont des créatures sanguinaires ?  
-Je n'en reviens pas, soupira Shaolan. Il faut que ce soit avec toi que je discute d'un truc aussi étrange.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu préfères que je me taise ?  
-Je ne sais.  
-Tu es alors plus étrange que moi, dit-elle en se levant pour partir.  
-Où vas-tu ?  
-On a cours et tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie.  
-Attends-moi, s'il te plaît.  
-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.  
-C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais eut peur du monstre du placard, parce que je savais qu'il n'existait pas, lui confia Shaolan. Et maintenant…  
-J'y ai longtemps cru.  
-Et maintenant ?  
-Maintenant je sais, c'est différent.  
-Je veux savoir !  
-Alors tu sauras.  
-Sa-chan !  
-To-chan, tu vas bien ?  
-Toujours, lorsque j'ai l'estompa plein. Bonjour Li.  
-Salut, tu sais toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Savoir quoi ?  
-Mister Li pense que les créatures fantastiques existent.  
-Quoi les Lycans, Veilleur Centaure… Li tu dors mal ?  
-Non, non écoutez c'est bête, oubliez ça, dit-il en s'éloignant.  
-Il sait ?  
-Il se doute que je ne suis pas comme lui.  
-Il veut savoir ?  
-Et il saura, dans deux jours, il saura !  
-Allons aider les nôtres !  
-Je vais rester un peu.  
-Hatori veut te voir au plus vite.  
-Je viendrai à vous cet après-midi.  
-Ne lui préfère pas l'humain.  
-Jamais !»

Elle s'éloigna et disparu de son champ de vision. Tomoyo soupira et repartit en direction du manoir d'Hatori.

oOoOo

Une course poursuite dans la nuit, Kaho s'arrêta à la hauteur de Sakura. Aux pieds de cette dernière il y a avait le corps inanimé d'un Lycan. Kaho jeta un coup d'œil à sa supérieure elle semblait perdue dans ses pensés, cligna des yeux et porta son attention sur sa compagne.

« Ils ont eut Nathanaëlle.  
-Et Kraven.  
-Je veux la tête de ce salopard, il trônera au milieu de mes présents.  
-Sakura, on reprendra la chasse demain, lui suggéra Kaho. Le soleil se lève dans une heure, il va se terrer jusqu'à son plein et puis rejoindra les siens.  
-Poste un guetteur, je le veux lui et sa meute, répliqua la jeune fille.  
-Si tu veux, Selene !»

Une jeune femme vêtue de la traditionnelle tenue des fantassins sortit de l'obscurité et approcha. Un sous-pull noir avec un bustier noir en cuir, des protèges avant-bras en cuir noir, un pantalon moulant bordeau et des bottes noires en cuir, à sa ceinture, dont la boucle portait le blason de sa maison, pendait ses armes.

« Selene trouve-le lorsque le soleil aura atteint son Zénith et suis le jusqu'à sa tanière.  
-Bien chef, dit-elle en disparaissant.  
-Satisfaite ?  
-Je te dirai ça ce soir.  
-Rentre Hatori t'attend.»

Kaho regarda le silhouette fluette de sa supérieure disparaître dans l'obscurité. Le Lycan n'était pas seulement mort, elle y avait mit une sauvagerie ne présageant rien de bon pour le nid, elle pensera à prévenir Kerberos de se joindre à eux.  
Sakura entra dans le salon personnel d'Hatori, elle s'était changée, son uniforme en cuir étant couvert du sang de l'ignoble bête qu'elle avait longuement torturé avant de tuer. Sa robe longue noire, l'amincissait encore plus et faisait ressortir le rouge des ses lèvres ainsi que le blanc de sa peau.

« Sakura, je désaperais de te voir déserter ma couche si longtemps.  
-Je suis désolée seigneur mais j'ai été occupé comme chacun par la préparation du Passage.  
-Serais-tu si pressée de te débarrasser de moi ?  
- Vous savez bien que non, je me languie d'avance de votre retour. C'est une obsession !  
-Ma servante la plus fidèle, je ferais de toi ma reine à mon retour.  
-Hatori, Kali est bien plus à l'aise avec l'intendance, protesta Sakura.  
-Kali est devenu une bureaucrate incompétente depuis longtemps, si seulement je ne l'avais pas choisie.  
-Si c'est votre souhait.  
-C'est aussi le tien, non ?»

Sakura sourit pour seule réponse, et laissa échapper son rire enfantin, il la bâillonna de ses lèvres, l'embrassant. Il fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps et descendit en direction de sa poitrine, tout en l'entraînant vers son lit.

oOoOo

Sakura se pencha vers la petite fille aux cheveux corbeau, avec amour.

« Raven, ma chérie, laisse maman avec papa, lui dit-elle gentiment.  
-Mais m'man.  
-Raven -D'accord, dit l'enfant avec un soupire.  
-Elizabeth, Raven est maintenant prête à aller se coucher.  
-Bien Madame, dit la soubrette avec une petite révérence.  
-Elle est adorable, lui souffla Clow à l'oreille.  
-Oui, merci de m'avoir permit de la créer, maître Read.  
-Ma jolie fleur, tu sais que ni moi ni Hatori n'arrivons à te résister, je crois même que Sultana a du mal.  
-Vous me flattez, maître, s'amusa Sakura.  
-Disons que c'est mon dernier cadeau avant le retour d'Hatori.  
-Il ne va pas m'en vouloir, de l'avoir créée avec votre aide ?  
-Le jour où Hatori t'en voudra, n'est pas encore arrivé, jolie fleur.  
-Madame ! Monsieur ! Les appela catastrophée la soubrette.  
-Que se passe-t-il ma fille ? Lui demanda Sakura.  
-Votre fille, madame…  
-Eh bien parlez, ma fille.  
-Elle est sortit par la fenêtre pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.  
-Oh mon dieu.  
-Le soleil est bientôt là, Sakura, la prévint Clow.  
-Mais c'est ma fille -Elizabeth envoyer tous les serviteurs disponibles à sa recherche, ordonna Clow.  
-Bien Maître.»

La soubrette disparue rapidement et bientôt la maison raisonna des appels pour retrouver la petite fille. Puis le jour se leva, Clow fit enfermer Sakura pour l'empêcher de sortir à la lumière du jour à la recherche de sa fille. Lui-même tournait comme un lion en cage, Raven était entrée dans leur vie il y avait cinquante ans, et Sakura y était attaché, si l'enfant n'était pas retrouvée, il faudrait surveiller la jeune fille, elle était capable de tout. Puis la nuit retomba et les recherches reprirent, les fantassins furent mobilisés en plus des serviteurs. Ce fut Yué accompagné de Sakura qui retrouva l'enfant, le soleil l'avait surprise et lui avait volé sa vie si fragile. Sakura s'effondra en hurlant et fallu pas moins de cinq fantassins pour la maîtriser et ramener au manoir. Elle se laissa dépérir jusqu'au passage, Clow eut une longue discutions dès son retour avec Hatori et tous deux se rendirent dans la pièce sans fenêtre où elle se cachait. Les années l'avaient amaigri, elle semblait presque transparente sur son lit. Hatori s'en était approchée et lui avait murmuré quelque chose. Elle avait éclaté en sanglot, nichant son visage émacié dans son cou.

« Chut, c'est fini ma toute belle, lui souffla Hatori.»

Elle était apparue le soir même au bras de son créateur flottant dans sa robe bleu glacier.  
Sakura se réveilla dans les bras de Hatori, elle regarda autour d'elle et se leva pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Cent ans sans y penser une seule minute et voilà que sa conscience lui renvoyait tous d'un coup. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, sa peau avait reprit sa couleur d'origine, son visage était à nouveau parfait. Hatori la serra dans ses bras, lui souffla dans son cou, la soulevant et repartit dans sa chambre.

oOoOo

Shaolan fut surprit de l'absence de Sakura, tout comme son cousin, et encore plus lorsque Meilin leur annonça que Tomoyo l'était également.

« C'est bizarre, elles ne loupent jamais les cours !  
-Ma fois, elles ont peut-être un problème familial, supposa Meilin.  
-Elles sont parentes ? S'étonna Eriol.  
-Yep, demi-sœur ! Ta Sakura ne te l'a pas dis ?  
-Mei ! Ce n'est pas ma Sakura ! Lui reprocha son cousin. Et non, en même temps je ne lui ai jamais demandé.  
-Vous croyez aux veilleurs ? Les interrompit Shaolan.  
-Les Veilleurs ?  
-Bien sur que j'y crois, ils existent, affirma Eriol.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-J'ai vu la mienne.  
-Tu as vu ton veilleur ?  
-Bien sur, elle s'assoit toujours ma fenêtre la nuit.  
-Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous ? C'est quoi cette histoire de veilleur.  
-Ce sont des créatures qui veillent sur nos nuits, répondit Eriol. Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ?  
-Je n'en suis pas certain. Tu en as déjà discuté avec Sakura ?  
-Jamais pourquoi ?  
-Elle est plutôt calée sur le sujet.  
-Ben tu vois qu'elle ne te déteste pas ! Qu'est ce qu'elle en pense ?  
-D'après elle ce sont des anges.  
-Ils y ressemblent. Tu te pose trop de question mon vieux !  
-T'as raison.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur arbre et s'installèrent en continuant de discuter.

« Qu'est-ce que Sakura fait avec cette femme ? Demanda Eriol en apercevant Sakura accompagnée de Kaho.  
-Jamais vu ! Pourquoi tu la connais ?  
-C'est elle que je vois à ma fenêtre la nuit !  
-Tu as dû rêver, supposas Mei.  
- Non, non je suis certain que c'était elle.  
-Ecoutes, elle lui ressemble peut-être beaucoup.  
-Mais c'est elle !  
-Arrête Eriol avec ta parano !  
-Salut !  
-Tomoyo ! Sursautèrent les trois chinois en se tournant vers la jeune fille.  
-Je vous ai fait peur, peut-être ?  
-Ne refais jamais ça !  
-Ça ne risque pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Vous avez sans doute aperçu Sa-chan avec Kaho, ma belle-mère. Nous déménageons encore !  
-Quoi ? Mais vous venez d'arriver !  
-C'est sa mère !  
-Je sais et oui c'est sa mère.  
-Elle a l'air jeune.  
-Vous donnez quel âge à Sa-chan ? Demanda amusée Tomoyo.  
-Le même que nous, vingt ans, pourquoi ? répondit Eriol.  
-Elle en a seize !  
-Hein ?  
-Sa-chan est en quelque sorte une surdouée, c'est moi qui en ai vingt !  
-Pardon ? S'étouffa Meilin.  
-Je ne veux même pas savoir quel âge vous me donniez ! Tous ça pour dire que Kaho n'a que trente et un ans.  
-Attend ton père s'est marier avec une gamine ! Elle devait avoir 14 ans à l'époque ! S'exclama outrée Mei après un rapide calcule.  
-Elle en avait quinze et mon père vingt. Ma mère est morte en couche elle avait vingt ans à l'époque.  
-C'est compliqué !  
-Histoire de famille, Sa-chan, Kaho-san.  
-To-chan, répondit la jeune femme.»

Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise en soie bordeaux, une veste en cuir à la main.

« Je vous présente Shaolan Li, Meilin Li et Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
-Enchantée, dit-elle avec un joli sourire. To-chan et Sa-chan seraient sans doute ravies de vous voir avant de partir.  
-Mère !  
-Kaho !  
-Voilà notre adresse, passez vers vingt heures ce soir, nous partons tôt demain matin.  
-Nous n'y manquerons pas, madame, répondit poliment Eriol.  
-Bien, les filles, Kero viendra vous chercher à quatre heures, ne soyez pas en retard.  
-Oui mère.»

La jeune femme s'éloigna tranquillement laissant les jeunes entre eux.

« Vous partez où ? Demanda après un moment Meilin.  
-On rentre au Japon.  
-Ça s'est décidé rapidement !  
-Comme toujours.  
-J'aimais bien, commença Sakura, la vie ici.  
-La princesse de glace avait donc un cœur, s'amusa Shaolan.  
-The Ice Princess, murmura Sakura tristement.  
-Ça va Sa-chan ?  
-Just a bad memory. Je vais aller faire un tour, dit-elle en se levant.  
-Sa-chan !»

La jeune fille disparue entre les arbres sans répondre à Tomoyo, tant de souvenir lui revenait, Raven, sa fille, son petit rayon de lumière, tous savaient personne n'en parlait. The Ice Princess était morte sous la lumière traîtresse du soleil. Une larme perla et roula sur sa joue. Décidément la Lune l'influençait. Elle sauta sur une branche basse et grimpa dans un arbre.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça.  
-Je vais essayer de la trouver pour m'excuser.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine.  
-Je pense que si, on se voit n cours, à ce soir Tomoyo.»

Il parcourut une petite distance et se concentra comme son maître lui avait apprit. Le murmure du vent jouant dans les feuilles et branches des arbres. Le chant des quelques oiseaux présents et une voix enfantine se mêlant à leur chant. Il leva la tête et aperçu les jambes de Sakura se balançant dans le vide. Il grimpa dans l'arbre et arriva face à la jeune fille. Une traîné sanguine sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement.

« Q'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je voulais m'excuser, répondit le jeune homme.  
-C'est pas la peine, c'est de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
-On est vraiment parti sur de mauvaise base, dit-il en s'installant à ses côtés. Parfois j'envi Eriol.  
-Si on se rencontrait aujourd'hui, tu ferais les choses différemment ?  
-En sachant ce que je sais, oui.  
-Alors je sais qu'on se reverra et que ce sera différent.  
-Sans doute. Tu veux aller en cours ou rester là ?  
-Je vais rester là si tu veux bien.  
-Tu veux de la compagnie ?  
-Elle sera la bienvenue.  
-Je vais chercher nos sacs.  
-Je t'accompagne.»

Il commença à descendre précautionneusement et vit la jeune fille se laisser glisser de branche en branche avec une aisance puis arriver à la branche basse sauter à terre. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Meilin, Tomoyo et Eriol. Ils trouvèrent leurs sacs près de l'arbre avec une feuille manuscrite. "On est partit en cours. Amusez-vous bien."

« Je reconnais bien Mei là !  
-Hum.. Tu crois qu'il y a un sous-entendu ?  
-Tu ne veux pas le savoir !  
-C'est pas complètement faux.  
-Tu veux faire quoi ?  
-Y a un parc qui te plait en particulier ?  
-Voui.  
-C'est là qu'on va alors !  
-Ok»

oOoOo

« Alors ton après midi ?  
-Intéressante.  
-Hatori veut te voir.  
-Tu sais pourquoi ?  
-Nope, mais après je veux te vois pour te préparer.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as prévu ?  
-Tu verras bien.  
-Hum... C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.  
-Eh !»

Sakura partit en direction des appartements de son Leader. Hatori était au milieu d'un attroupement de serviteur et subalterne. Kaho lui adressa un signe de la tête et Kerberos vint la serrer dans ses bras, au loin assise sur le lit elle aperçut Kali.

« Vous m'avez fait demander ? S'éleva sa voix au-dessus du tumulte.  
-Ma jolie fleur ! Laissez-nous !»

La plus part des occupants de la pièce sortirent, il ne restait plus que Kali, Kaho, Kerberos, Yué et Junon. Junon était assise dans un fauteuil, droite comme un I, dans sa robe corseter pourpre. Yué était adossé à la bibliothèque dans son habituel costume trois pièce or et bleu une étole mauve par-dessus. Kali portait un sari noir à broderie bordeaux.

« Nos trois chefs fantassins, les trois seconds et le leader. Kali je compte sur toi pour surveiller notre maison, Yué, Sakura vous accompagnera si vous le souhaité et Kerberos tu reprends ta place de supérieur général de nos fantassins. Ma jolie Sakura tu serras à ma droite lors du Passage.  
-C'est la place de Kali !  
-C'est la tienne.  
-Maître c'est trop d'honneur, mais je préfère rester à ma place.  
-Sakura,  
-Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous contre dire mais je ne prendrais pas la place de Kali !  
-Kali !  
-Oui maître.  
-Fait le nécessaire pour que Sakura soit placée à ma droite.  
-Bien maître, et elle sortit.  
-Sakura qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
-Hatori as-tu idée de ce que je vais subir ! Kali ne me le pardonnera jamais, je t'aime mais pas au risque de subir les foudres de l'une des plus puissante d'entre nous.  
-Elle ne te touchera pas ! Tonna Hatori la faisant sursauter. Tu es la petit protégée des Trois, Sultana t'adore, Clow t'idolâtre, Junon t'aime, Yué te respecte et tu as l'amitié de Kaho et Kerberos. Tomoyo mourait volontiers pour toi et cet humain sous doute aussi.  
-Je…  
-Ma petite fleur, comme cadeau d'adieu.  
-Je vais le regretter.  
-Viens-là mon ange.»

Elle s'approcha et se réfugia dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'emporter, chuchota Hatori.  
-Je sais, je serai forte, je te le promets.  
-Je sais.  
-Hatori, déclara Yué. Ma maison de Sultana et celle de Clow resteront ensemble pour la durée de son règne.  
-Fort bien. Kaho tu vas raccompagner Sakura. On se revoit pour le Passage.  
-Bien maître.  
-A plus tard jolie fleur.»

Elles sortirent en silence sous le regard bienveillant des personnes présentes.

« Le lycan est prêt pour ce soir ?  
-Oui, Selênê l'a trouvé rapidement et nous avons exterminé le nid.  
-Très bien.  
-Tu es la prochaine reine d'Hatori, tu sais ça ?  
-Des fois je préfèrerai n'être qu'un simple fantassin.  
-Tu as deux cent ans pour t'y faire.  
-Sans doute.  
-Tomoyo t'attends et je dois y aller. N'oublis pas l'arrivé de vos amis à vingt heurs.  
-Tu as trouvé comment résoudre le problème ''Meilin'' ?  
-Markus accepte de s'en charger.  
-Amen »

oOoOo

La sonnette de l'entrer retentit, je me sentais fébrile. C'était eux, j'en étais certaine. Tomoyo avait passé deux heures à me préparer et le résultat était plutôt bon. Enfin si on aime le teint cadavérique, les couleur froide et le maquillage traditionnelle de mon village. Je descendis l'escalier principal, Kaho était déjà en train de les accueillir. Elle portait l'uniforme des fantassins, une combinaison noire des bottes en cuir et une cape noir. Ses cheveux ramené en une fleur bonde. Eriol la regardait avec insistance et Tomoyo regardait amusée le jeune homme, s'il savait ! Dans le hall tous se pressaient, les nôtres flottaient dans leurs toilettes, Markus venait de les rejoindre, il portait le même uniforme que "ma mère." Il éloigna la cousine de Shaolan, qui avait croisé son regard, le temps nécessaire pour être hypnotisée. Shaolan resta seul avec Tomoyo, elle n'avait pas mit sa cape de cérémonie et portait seulement l'ensemble glacier qui se mettait en dessous, une jupe longue et une sorte de poncho court. Il portait un jean sombre avec une chemise vert foret, ses cheveux chocolat en bataille comme toujours. Je sentis une main se glisser autour de ma taille, Hatori m'entraîna dans les escaliers vers Tomoyo et Shaolan.

« Shaolan je te présente notre père, lui dit Tomoyo à l'arrivé du couple. Père, voici Li Shaolan.  
-Hatori Kinomoto enchanté jeune homme.  
-Moi de même Monsieur.  
-Je vais rejoindre votre mère mes chéries.»

Il nous embrassa chacune sur le front et s'éloigna en direction de Kaho qui discutait avec animation, Eriol à ses côtés.

« Je vais vous laisser, me dit Tomoyo avec un sourire entendu.»

Elle fila vers l'antichambre où elle retrouva tous les Premiers qui devaient finir les préparatifs.

« Tu ressembles plus à ta mère.  
-Il parait.  
-Tu es magnifique, me complimenta-t-il.»

Je lui souris et tourna sur moi-même, je portais une robe made in To-chan à manche longue et aux épaules dégagées arc-en-ciel, un diadème dans mes longs cheveux.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était une soirée habillée, me souffla-t-il.  
-Tu es très bien comme ça, viens.  
-Où veux-tu aller ?  
-Dans un coin tranquille, je n'aime pas les mondanités.  
-Si tu veux.»

Je l'entraînais à l'étage dans un boudoir, nous croisâmes trois Premiers de la maison de Sultana escortant Junon. Elle portait une robe rouge près du corps avec un décolleté allant jusqu'au nombrils retenue au niveau de sa poitrine pas une chaîne en or.

«Qui est-ce ?  
-Une amie de mère.  
-Elle est toujours accompagnée de ces ombres ?  
-Nope.  
-Vous reviendrez ? Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-J'aimerai bien, dit-il en m'embrassant, la tête fourrée dans mon cou.  
-Moi-aussi, dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.  
-Tu es une sorcière, Sa-chan.  
-Je t'ai ensorcelé ?  
-Comme si tu ne l'avais pas comprit cette après midi !  
-C'était donc ça, m'amusais-je avant de le laissé capturer mes lèvres.»

Il pressait ses lèvres sur les miennes si froide, ses mains s'aventurant bien au sud de ma taille.

« Tu te souviens que tu voulais savoir ?  
-Hum.»

Je l'attirais sur un canapé et m'installais contre lui, ses doigts jouaient sur moi.

« Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir savoir ?  
-Je veux seulement c'est être avec toi.  
-Soit.»

Je me décollais de lui et lui fit face, il eut un mouvement de recule en voyant mon visage déformé par le démon. Se leva brusquement et rencontra le torse de Yué.

« Qu'est-ce que…  
-Chut !»

Je me collais à lui, une lueur de terreur passa dans son regard ambré.

« Tu es à moi pour l'éternité.»

Son sang chaud coulai dans ma gorge, je vis Yué sortir discrètement. Je l'allongeais sur le divan. Puis au seuil de sa vie, lui offrit mon propre sang. Hatori entra pendant que son corps se convulsait.

« C'est bientôt l'heure, ma fleur.  
-Il sera à moi !  
-Comme tous tes enfants !  
-Il est des nôtres.»

Le corps était maintenant inerte sur le divan. Hatori se pencha et tata son cou.

« Il est à nous !»

C'est à ce moment là qu'il ouvrit les yeux, légèrement hagard. Tomoyo entra suivit de Kaho et Markus qui soutenait chacune leurs créations. Hatori serrait de près sa futur reine.

« Alors c'était vrai !  
-Shao !  
-Eriol, Mei !  
-Comme c'est touchant, déclara froidement Kaho, les armoiries des trois clans peintes sur le visage.  
-Bienvenue dans notre monde, dit laconiquement Amélia dans sa tenue de suivante or, nuit et Mauve, une étoile entre les deux yeux.  
-Le Passage est pour bientôt, décréta Hatori. Yûko !»

Un fantassin entra dans la pièce en uniforme de cérémonie.

« Veille à ce qu'ils ne quittent sous aucun prétexte cette pièce.  
-Oui maître.  
-Kaho, Markus, Tomoyo partez devant, Kali va s'impatienter.  
-Bien maître.  
-Ma princesse, je crois que l'heure est venue.  
-Hatori, répondis-je avec une révérence.»

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Je sentis quelque chose me traverser le dos et vis le visage horrifié d'Hatori.

oOoOo

Sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le remarque Shaolan c'était levé, armé d'un pieu en bois et l'avait enfoncé dans le dos au niveau du cœur de Sakura.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-il. C'était mon devoir.»

Il sortit une fiole, au moment où Kaho entraînait Hatori au loin, la même que celle qu'avait entre leur main Eriol et Meilin. Tomoyo voulut se jeter sur lui de rage mais ne rencontra que le néant. Ils avaient bu la fiole et l'eau bénite avait détruit leur corps. Un grand fracas en provenance de l'entrée retentit et des chasseurs de vampires apparentés au clan des Li entrèrent et se répandirent dans le manoir tuant tous ce qu'ils croisaient. Tomoyo Amélia et Yûko restèrent pour couvrirent la fuite d'Hatori. Tomoyo ma petite étoile, ma mort l'avait condamnée, son sang était en train de tourner.  
De cette cérémonie du passage naquit une ère de terreur, Sultana instaura la peur et les nôtres nous vengèrent, je n'avait été que la première d'un grand nombre de perte, Junon avait également périt pour la protéger de même qu'Hatori, l'un des Trois était mort ! La maison du soleil levant s'était dissoute à tous jamais. Beaucoup trop était mort parmi les figures emblématiques, et maintenant les hommes tremblaient, je pouvais les voir.

« Ma mère disait que ce sont des anges ! Et elle avait raison…»

Je libre maintenant, et ensemble nous sommes au-delà de vos querelles. Qu'elle me venge si ça apaise sa peine ! Je revis enfin à ses côtés.

* * *

Voilà, alors ben Happy Halloween 


End file.
